My New Life, in Mystic Falls
by Brittany -Draco's Gurl
Summary: Charlie gets a job offer in Mystic Falls. One year after his sisters death and a month after Edward leaves Bella, and Charlie talks to Bella. So deciding to return to the person she was she agrees. How will she react to Damon?
1. Chapter 1

My New Life, in Mystic Falls

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners._**

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister. **

Chapter one

(Charlie's P.O.V.)

I was getting off the phone with Billy when I went to get myself a beer. The phone rang again and I went to get it but Bella beat me to it.

"Isabella Swan answering", she said dead-panned.

"Hello Liz. What a surprise. I haven't talked to you in a while... Yes I'm fine and he's right here", Bella answered whatever questions were asked, and handed me the phone, mouthing 'Liz Forbes'. I nodded and took the phone from her.

"Hello Liz, how may I help you?"

"Hi Charlie. Well I was calling you to tell you that we need another co-sheriff in Mystic Falls. Ours was recently injured and can no longer work in the force anymore and no one wants to take the offer. Your sister, Jenna, brought up your name and I decided to give you a call."

"Well, I'll have to talk to Bells about it first and I'll call you back in about let's say an hour tops", I told her. I know Bella would agree because she needed to get away.

"Alright. I'll wait to hear from you again, Charlie. Jenna needs more family anyways", She said hanging up.

I'll admit, I did miss my youngest sister. Her and Miranda left with our dad to Mystic Falls when him and mother got divorce. I haven't seen her since the funeral for Miranda and Grayson. I walked up the stairs to Bella's room to see her going through an e-mail Renee sent her. I knocked on her doorway and she turned to me. I looked at her brown eyes that were the exact replica of mine. And her brown hair that used to be darker. She wasn't the Bella we all once knew. Renee softened her up. She wasn't fierce or humorous anymore. The Cullen's molded her into a more delicate, insecure girl.

"Hey Bells. Liz offered me a job down in Virginia. I wanted to know what you thought about it. I mean we would be with your cousins and Aunt. With Bonnie. And I know you haven't seen Jeremy in a little while. He's taller and grew up and I remember how you always teased him. We'd also be closer to your mom. It's not a really long drive and you can meet up with her. Plus it's not as green and then there's more sun", I pointed out to her. I could see that she had her mind going over everything I said. She looked at her stuff and back at me and I saw the old mischievous spark in her eyes again. My girl was making her way to the surface.

"Well, what about the stuff? We have to take everything across country? That's going to be a long trip." She was smirking. And it was the smirk that I missed so much.

"We could take all our clothes and some other stuff that can get on a plane, like our electronics, such as cell phones, I-pods, and computer's. We'll come back in a week to get the rest and we'll drive back that way we can get what we need. Like new mattresses and frame's. Depending on the house. I can have Liz look around and then we'll buy hat we need for it. I have the money from when Grandpa and Gran passed away. I never touched it and neither did your Aunt's. When Miranda passed away she split that money between me and your Aunt Jenna. And we have extra money that I never touched since I started working. So you could call us rich", I chuckled. I never told Bella that and from her expression she was shocked.

"Well, um, can you call the school and get my transcripts ready. Do you mind if I go shopping for clothes and get my hair redone", she asked me.

"Not at all. I as going to give you this a long time ago but certain things happened last month so I waited", I told her pulling out a silver card.

"Thank you dad. I won't be too long, promise."

And she left. I walked to the phone and called Liz back.

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

When dad told me about the offer, I thought of Elena, and all the good times we had. Jeremy, my short stack that I teased all the time. And Bonnie, who I believed in first and the one who made my day better when I was feeling down. Then I realized that I need to be my old self again. And not the little shy girl my mom and the Cullens made me into. When dad dropped the bomb that we might be rich I was surprised. I knew that Grandpa and Gran were rich, and I knew dad had some of their money but I didn't know he never touched it. So I decided to get my old look back. Before I got in the shower I looked at all the clothes Alice and my mom bought me. There was only one outfit in there that was mine and from my old days. So I grabbed everything I didn't like and put it in a bag that I was going to give to charity when I reached Seattle. I know that these are really nice and expensive clothes, but they weren't my styl so I would give them to people that needed them. I threw that in the back of my truck and went back inside to take a shower.

I thought of everything that happened. About a week ago I was talking to people at school and was starting to come out of my shell. I was thinking about how I used to be: strong, graceful, happy, tough, carefree, and didn't let anyone talk shit. But it all changed when I moved to Forks, and met the Cullens. I lost the rest of what I had left of myself that I saved from Renee and was turned into the little precious, breakable Bella.

When I got out of my shower I looked at my body, and found that I was too skinny. I needed to gain weight as soon as possible. My hair was longer and lighter than I liked it. Well it was time to fix that. I got ready in my outfit that showed who I actually was. Gray jeans, a hot pink long sleeve that was ripped at the hands. Then I put on my Blonde converse. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and went headed out.

After shopping for a whole new wardrobe, for here and Virginia, I headed to a Paul Mitchell hair salon. I walked in and saw a few people waiting but looked like they were waiting for someone and there were some girls that looked like they were waiting for a customer.

"Hey darlin'. How may we help you?"

"I need it cut and dyed", I said grabbing a strand and looking at it disgustedly.

"Well Courtney can take you right now. Court!"

A girl with blue eyes, blonde hair with black underneath came up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Courtney and I'll be your stylist for today. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Isabella. I would like to have my hair cut to my shoulder blades, bangs, and dyed black", I told her sitting down.

"Alright then. Relax and we'll get you started."

Two hours later, I was walking out the door. My hair was layered and it famed my face. It brought out some of my features such as my eyes, cheekbone, and lips. I walked to my truck and went to get a manicure and pedicure. I got French nails and my toes were painted in the same way with a white flower on the big toe. I was driving with those flimsy flip flops that they give you and I finally arrived home. In the drive way was a Volkswagen Rabbit. Jacob and Billy were here. Dad must have told them the news. I parked the truck and grabbed my bags which were really heavy since they were huge and filled up.

I entered the house and dad was happy as he took in my old appearance, while Jake and Billy were shocked.

"Hey guys. I'll cook dinner after I put these bags in my room. What do you say about enchiladas?"

"S-sounds good to me Bells", Jake stuttered.

"Yeah. Sounds god", Billy repeated.

"Jake close your mouth. It might not me good if you choke on a fly", I told him. He closed it and I headed to my room.

I finished dinner in thirty minuets and and we all watched the rest of the game, and then Jake helped me with the dishes. When we were done he started asking me questions.

"We heard the news. Are you happy to go?"

"I am. It's something new and somewhere to start new. "

"We're going to miss you Bells", Jake said scooping me up in a hug.

"Jake you're warm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing."

After they left dad and I started packing somethings we weren't going to use until we got to Mystic Falls. Then we went to bed.

*Next day*

We woke up around five. I got ready for school and I knew everyone at school would be shocked at my new look. I got in the shower and got cleaned up. When it came time to get ready I pulled out my outfit from the closet. Faded black skinny jeans, a long, purple, sleeve, and some purple, gray, white, and black Nike's. I grabbed my keys and jumped in my truck, taking a egg and bacon burrito. I drove around the town knowing this was one of the last times that I would be able to. An hour later I drove up into the parking lot and saw that none of my friends were there yet, so I sat on the hood with my binder. People started showing up and they looked at me like I was new again. I spotted Angela and jumped off my truck and walked to her.

"Hey Ang. What's up?"

"Nothing major. Other than the fact that Ben was chating on me. Your theory was right Bella."

My theory was that Ben was doing something behind Angela's back. He was distant and Angela didn't miss it. She saw he was growing apart from her and growing closer to Tyler and Lauren. Another theory was that he was cheating on Angela with Lauren. It didn't seem possible because she's so ew, and Ben is a comic book worm.

"Who's the bitch?"

"Lauren. I caught them this morning. He didn't pick me up like he said he would so I left to see if something was wrong. His car was in the driveway, but no one else was home. I knocked the on the door and it just opened. I looked downstairs and nothing was out of place. So I went upstairs, and his door was open. I think you get the rest", she said, not really sad about it.

"There's always Eric. He did get real cute over the summer. Try another shot with him. It might work, I know it did for Mike and Jess", I told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah, maybe. So what cause all this", she asked pointing at all of me.

"I'm moving to Virginia in a few days. I needed to get back to who I was before I moved here. Dad got a job offer in Mystic Falls and he took it. His younger sisters lived there, Jenna and Miranda. Aunt Miranda dies about a year ago. So I get a new start and he gets closure", I explained.

The bell rang and we went to class. Before I knew it, it was lunch. Ang and I sat next to each other, while Mike and Jess sat on my other side, and Eric and Tyler sat on the other side of Ang. Lauren sat in Tyler but he pushed her off. and then Ben walked toward our table and took the last seat.

"You've got some nerve", Angela hissed at him.

"Whatever."

"So Swan. I know you're all depressed over Edward but this is pathetic. Are you going emo now or something? Really it's so ugly on you", Lauren said to me.

I looked at her with a deadly glare. She cringed a little then sat up straight.

"Look her slut. You messed with the wrong Bitch. You know why all my friends called me a Crazy Bitch back at home? Because when you piss me off I am crazy. I'm a bitch at heart and no, I'm not emo. I'm not depressed about Dickward either! You're probably wondering where I got this attitude. Well this is how I acted before I moved here. Now listen here whore, shut the fuck up before I make you. And get that dumbass look of your face, oh wait, it's always there", I sneered at her/

Everyone within hearing range looked at me like 'what the fuck? When did Isabella Swan grow some balls?' I got up telling the others that I didn't want to get a disease from her just looking at me. They cracked up and I walked outside trying to get some color while I was still living here. I went back inside , got something to eat and went back out. Classes were soon over and I finally got home. I did what homework I had and then cooked dinner. Charlie came home when I was finishing the pasta sauce.

"I heard about what you said to Lauren Mallory."

"Are you mad? Because you have to remember this is somewhat of the old me."

"I'm not mad but just take it down a notch. Not everyone's used to you Bella", dad answered smiling from around the corner.

"Sure, whatever you say dad", I replied with a smirk.

We finished dinner and then watched some Tosh.0.. After that we went to bed and I dreamed. Not the horrible dream but good ones. All about Mystic Falls. Remembering how it looked from my childhood memories.

**A/N: It's something new and something I had in my head. Review please!**

**Brittany- Draco's girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been distravted with choir and school. I am seriously sorry my readers.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners._**

**Reviews:**

**Joe-DamonFan: Thank you! Try my other story.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: I'm happy you like this Bella. She's BA right?**

**Twilight Gleek: Thank you and here it is.**

**XxBit MexX: Here it is and I'm happy you loved it.**

**Rubika666: I'm happy you love it as well.**

**Alexza: Here it is.**

**ShoShonatherose: Thanks!**

**Lily Wolf: I hope it keeps getting better.**

**RamonaLisa19: Damon is in the next couple of chapters but you will get a taste of him. Lol!**

**Kouga's Older Woman: Since you asked nicely.**

**HisSecretLover18: Thanks and here it is.**

**LadyElena17: Here it is and I hope you keep loving it.**

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously on My New Life, in Mystic Falls_

_"Look her slut. You messed with the wrong Bitch. You know why all my friends called me a Crazy Bitch back at home? Because when you piss me off I am crazy. I'm a bitch at heart and no, I'm not emo. I'm not depressed about Dickward either! You're probably wondering where I got this attitude. Well this is how I acted before I moved here. Now listen here whore, shut the fuck up before I make you. And get that dumbass look of your face, oh wait, it's always there", I sneered at her/_

_Everyone within hearing range looked at me like 'what the fuck? When did Isabella Swan grow some balls?' I got up telling the others that I didn't want to get a disease from her just looking at me. They cracked up and I walked outside trying to get some color while I was still living here. I went back inside , got something to eat and went back out. Classes were soon over and I finally got home. I did what homework I had and then cooked dinner. Charlie came home when I was finishing the pasta sauce._

_"I heard about what you said to Lauren Mallory."_

_"Are you mad? Because you have to remember this is somewhat of the old me."_

_"I'm not mad but just take it down a notch. Not everyone's used to you Bella", dad answered smiling from around the corner._

_"Sure, whatever you say dad", I replied with a smirk._

_We finished dinner and then watched some Tosh.0.. After that we went to bed and I dreamed. Not the horrible dream but good ones. All about Mystic Falls. Remembering how it looked from my childhood memories._

Chapter two

(Alice's P.O.V.)

We all missed Bella, including Rosalie. Carlisle was always at the hospital, Esme worked all the time on the house, Jasper was blaming himself and studying more about the Civil War, Edward and I sulked all day, and Em and Rose kept to themselves. I kept a constant watch on Edward when I saw that he wanted to commit suicide, but we were able to talk him out of it by using Esme and Carlisle against him. He made me promise not to look for Bella's future and I did try. But I was so in tune with her that I slipped on accident. Like yesterday. I saw her putting Lauren down, and I knew that this was something new for everyone. Which meant that our leaving caused her to change into a completely different person. Her new look, and attitude were definitely different from the girl that I called my best friend.

And I also knew that Bella and Charlie were moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. So that meant that we had a chance to finish living our lives as the kids from Forks, before Edward, Jasper, and I "go to college". It would be sad to go back when Bella wasn't there but we needed to move on, or as Edward had said it. Some things were packed and shipped down to Forks while we finished getting the rest of our stuff.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I woke up fully refreshed and happy that I dreamed good dreams. Then I got ready for the day in white skinny jeans, black and gray stripped long sleeve, and some gray vans. For my jewelry, I wore silver hoops, diamond rings, black and silver bangles, and my dog tag that said 'Izzy'. For my hair, it was up in a messy ponytail with my bangs off to the side and strands of hair framing my face. I put on white eye shadow with black on the outside giving it a feathered look, black eyeliner and mascara, and some clear lip gloss.

As I walked down stairs I smelt waffles(Totally thought of Donkey from Shrek. ;P). Which meant dad was cooking again. And not cooking bad but like he used to before Aunt Miranda's passing.

"Smells amazing, dad."

"Thanks Bells. Yours are in the microwave."

I finished eating breakfast and then took off to school, in my truck. When I arrived I saw a nice, big Jeep in the parking lot. I saw that only Emmett and Rosalie were here, but I didn't understand why, seeing as they finished high school for the millionth time. I pulled up next to them and gave them a glance. They looked shocked at the way I was dressed and at my look. Then I walked to Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jessica. They all looked behind me and I turned to look at the older Cullen siblings. Emmett nodded once and Rosalie gave a small wave. I repeated the action and gave a smile. As I passed Lauren I sneered at her.

"Look it's the lunatic Swan," I heard her mutter after me. As Rose and Em froze behind her I smiled sadistically.

"I'd prefer to be crazy then a whore who has all of the disease's there are. That way when I have sex I know I won't be killing anyone anytime soon," I grinned at her.

Everyone laughed but I didn't see what was funny about it. But over all the laughter you could hear a tinkling and booming laugh. I walked to my first period and the Cullen's walked right on past my classroom. Before class was over they arrived at my classroom, and were talking to their old teacher. Seeing as we only had ten minuets left, I returned my last assignment and my book, and waited for their conversation to end. When I was done I gathered my things and went to talk to them.

"Hey. What are you doing back here, if I might ask," I asked, gazing at them cautiously.

"We wanted to give you a proper goodbye and set things right for us and Jasper. And to tell you the others have decided to come back, now that your leaving," Rosalie told me.

"That's nice of you but sadly I'll still see them. Dad and I are coming back in a week after we leave to gather the rest of our things. Is Dickward goig to be there," I asked them.

"No clue. He's sulking along with Alice, Carlisle and Esme are destroyed, and Jasper is blaming himself. We had enough and came to make things right," Emmett replied to my question.

"Well we're good and tell Jazz that I don't blame him, not one bit. He made me realize that I needed to be back to my old self, so tell him that I say thank you as well. And I still love you. All of you but not as much as before. Edward was, and keyword, was my first love but now I'm moving on. And if he tries to get me back there will be consequences. But I do thank you two for coming back to say goodbye."

"Bella, I want you to know that I never hated you. It was the fact that I have trust issues and I hope that you're happy when you get to where you're going," Rosalie told me.

"It's all good. Well that's the bell so I'll talk to you later, before I leave. So later for now," I told them, giving them hugs.

The day finished well and lunch was fun. Well at least for Angela and Eric, which consisted of flirting and whispering in each others ear. I gave her the thumbs up with a smile. And for the rest of my stay in Forks, I got a small tan on my exposed skin. We finally went to La Push beach and found that the water was warm. I finished getting the rest of me tanned and had fun with the others. And on our last day, dad and I tried getting a hold of the Blacks. We wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey! You've reached my voicemail, which means that I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I'll try and get back at you." I tried their house phone only to get Billy saying that Jake was extremely sick. So I told him that we love them and that we were leaving that day. Dad and I put a sheet on the truck and Harry drove us to the airport.

"Seth, you tell Jake that I love him alright," I told the growing boy while giving him a hug.

Our flight was called and we started towards the plane. I gave Liz and mom a call saying that I would call as soon as we landed as well.

(10 hours later)

I woke up dad and shut off my I-pod for the landing. After getting our luggage we found Liz and gave her a hug.

"Hey Liz. How are you," I asked.

"Good. I learned some new things and Caroline just got out of the hospital. I thank Damon Salvatore, for everything he's done and I owe. He told the doctors what might be wrong with her and she's perfectly fine for now."

"That's great. Aren't all the kids seniors?"

"Yes, so Bella you'll have some friends when you start school. Oh, here's your house and the payments were taken care of," Liz said pulling to a stop.

The house was a forest green with white trimmings. All the wood in the exterior was black. The house was two stories, large, and looked old but looked perfect all in the same go. We went inside and got a grand tour. The living room had white carpets with Brown walls, and had three windows. The kitchen had cream colored walls, the cupboards and counters were black, and there was an island in the middle. The counters were made of marble and the kitchen was large itself.

There was a guest room, with it's own bathroom, another bathroom, den, and a parlor. The separate bathroom was a baby blue with hints of white. It had a large window by the bath tub. The guest room was a mint green with a gray stripe going around the room. The attached bathroom was gray and white and large as well. The den had white wood and was light altogether. The parlor was completely different then the den and was dark, and held cabinets all around the room.

"Isabella, your room is this way. We had it redone the way your father explained to us."

My room had purple walls with black trimmings. There was a silver stripe going a round my room as well. My bathroom was attached as well and was black and white. The walls were black, and the tile and ceiling were white. The tile was also heated. My closet was huge and a walk in like in Princess Diaries 2. Just not as many drawers. The walls were gray and the drawers and dressers were black. I also had a window seat that was almost exactly like Elena's, from what I remember.

"Wow Liz! This is great, I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it. Let's show your dad his room."

On the way we walked by other rooms that were going to be used as an office and entertainment room. The office was dark and one wall had a a large window. The entertainment room had a couple windows and the walls were a royal blue color. Dad's room was dark. It was larger than mine too. The walls were black, and his trimmings were white. His bathroom was the same forest green and black. His closet were all three colors too.

After that was done we looked at the other guest room which was a blood red, and the bathroom that was attached was a gray. The last bathroom was brown and cream.

"Thank you for everything," we told Liz.

"You're both welcome. Well I have to check on Caroline and I know you want to sleep. Well bye and goodnight," Liz called to us. Since we didn't have anything except clothes, we were going to go shopping tomorrow. So we aired up the air mattress and went to bed.

* * *

><p>We woke up at nine thirty and got ready to go shopping. Today I would meet Caroline and get cars and all of the house things we needed. I was wearing white shorts that went to my knees and a turquoise razor back. I pulled on my turquoise vans and all my jewelry, which included a small silver watch that had a black face, white and blue bangles, white hoops, blue studs, and my dog tag. Then I fixed my hair into a high ponytail and put on make up. Blue eye shadow with white sparkle eyeliner. My lip gloss was clear. I headed downstairs and ate breakfast then waited for dad, and the Forbes.<p>

Finally they arrived and I got to know Caroline all over again. It's been a while since I've talked to her. She told me about my cousins, how they found out that Elena's adopted and that Jonathan's her father, and that Elena and Jer both were in relationships. Elena with someone by the name of Stefan Salvatore and Jeremy was going great with Bonnie, She told me Matt was mad at her and not talking to her. And basically everything there was to know. I told her everything that happened to me but the human version. Then we pulled up in a car lot.

"So Dizzy Izzy, what type of car do you want? Old, new, sporty, truck, small, what?"

"I want an old camaro. I absolutely love old cars."

"Alright let's go look."

We looked around until I found the perfect one. It was black with a white strip going down the middle. The interior was white and it was amazing. We bought thae car and dad got a Nissan Titan. It was midnight blue and the interior was black. Dad paid for the cars in full seeing as we didn't have to worry about money now. Then we were on our way to get stuff for our new house.

When we parked our cars, we split up. Liz with dad and Caroline with me. The first thing we headed to was the bed sets.

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

"A King sized bed with a canopy. The frame has to be made of black wood and then the dresser's have to be black wood as well. It's gotta match my room," I told her.

"Well there's some over there. Let's go check it out and then we can find you everything else after that."

We looked at some bedroom sets for about an hour until I decided on one. It was exactly what I was looking for. It had the black wood and the handles were silver. It contained my canopy bed, a bookshelf, a large dresser, and two bed side dressers. We filled out a form that had all the numbers of everything that I was going to buy. So I could keep shopping and not have to hold anything and just have them deliver it. Next we looked for a mattress and the other essentials I need for my room. I got a temperpedic mattress, a gray mattress for my window including black and purple pillows with a purple fleece blanket for the window as well. Next was sheets, pillows, and pillow cases. I got silk sheets in gray and black, big, fluffy pillows and throw pillows, and pillows cases that were in black gray and purple.

For my floor bedroom floor I got a black rug, and for my bathroom floor I got a purple rug along with a black curtains that had white rhinestones. My bedroom was complete and we shopped for some of the other rooms and kitchen. We met up with dad and Liz, and someone else I didn't know.

"Hello. You must be Isabella, I'm Stefan Salvatore," he introduced shaking my hand. He was hot, no doubt about that, and I was proud of Elena for picking someone so nice.

"Yes and you're dating Elena right? Well it's nice to meet you and can't wait to get to know you all."

"Same here."

"Look Stefan, just know that you aren't allowed to hurt my niece whatsoever. But for now I will protect you, Damon, and Caroline no matter what," my dad told him. I heard a double meaning to his words but would question him about it later.

"Thank you Charlie," Stefan told him. Wow, my dad was letting him call him by his first name.

"Well, are you all done Bells? I took care of the rooms you told me too."

"Yeah dad. I'm done, let's go check out," I said heading towards a cashier.

We check out and we're going to have all the stuff in later, with the help of Stefan and Caroline. We would have help with the movers as well so we should be done sometime later in the afternoon. When we went to our cars, Stefan stopped us.

"Well we're having a get together tonight, if you to want to come. The whole gang will be there and no one else knows you're coming. I think it would be a great surprise, but it's up to you," Stefan told us.

"Oh hell yes! We're going and I don't care what you say. You might see Aunt Jenna", I taunted my dad. He said yes and we were on our way home when Caroline asked to help me get ready, and I , of course, said yes.

* * *

><p>When the moving trucks finally got there we started setting things up and making the house look a little more homey. My room was done and all I needed was to get a few posters and pictures in my room and it would be complete. I would shop for that online. Then Caroline helped me get ready and I helped her.<p>

"Damn Dizzy! You're clothes are amazing and I so know what we're going to do to you!"

I looked at what she pulled out. She pulled out some faded black skinny jeans with a bright red razor back. She also pulled out bright red converse and some amazing jewelry.

"You are gonna be little miss punk rocker with me. Cool with you," she asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

She went to her house and got her clothes. She got faded gray skinny jeans with a bright green razor back and bright green vans. She didn't know how to do her hair and jewelry so I helped on that while she did our make up. Our hair was up but our bangs were styled differently. Mine were in my face while hers were hers were bumped up. For make up I had red eye shadow with thick black eyeliner and mascara. I put on bronzer and beige lip gloss. Caroline's make up consisted of green eye shadow and the same eyeliner and mascara as me, along with blush, and clear lip gloss making her lips look like a pout. For jewelry, I had my black bangles, dog tag, red studded earrings and red gages. Caroline wore silver bangles, a green chain, green studded earrings and green gages. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my red ray bans, while Caroline grabbed her green ones. I know I needed mine because the sun was set just right where you can't block it.

Finally we went downstairs to see my dad decked out. He lost some weight before we came here so he didn't look like he had a beer gut. He was wearing loose blue jeans, and black button up with a white shirt underneath. He shaved off his mustache and looked young again. I mean my dad wasn't old but with his mustache he sure looked like it. We piled up in our cars and headed towards Mystic Grill. Caroline said she had to get Bonnie so she would see us there.

As we approached a stop light I saw two cars, and recognized Stefan's in front. Since there were no cars behind me I looked at the other car and saw Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and two other men in the car. I had my ray bans pulled down and winked at Jer. He looked at me confused and I flashed him my dog tag.

"What's up short stack?"

Then I pulled my glasses back up and went next to Stefan's car. I yelled hey and Elena was in the front seat with him. Elena looked at me funny and then looked at Stefan. I looked to my left and my dad smirked at me and we both put our radio's on. We bumped all the way to Mystic Grill racing. We arrived there before Stefan and the other car. Caroline pulled in behind them and before I could tell her hi I was in someone's grasp.

"Don't call me short stack when I'm taller then you Hells Bells."

"What's up Jeremy," I asked my cousin, hugging him.

"Don't hog her Jer! I want to say hi to the first one to believe I'm a witch," Bonnie said.

I ran to Bonnie and gave her a massive hug. I laughed at her because we fell on the ground.

"What's going on Stefan? Who are you," Aunt Jenna asked.

"Don't you recognize your older brother Jenna," dad asked her.

"Charlie? Oh my god! What are you doing here, and is this little Isabella?"

"Now I would say I'm not lit-"

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground once again. And it turns out Elena was hugging me to death and didn't want to let go.

"Okay, I think I've cracked my head enough for a life time. And I missed you to Elena,"I told her as she started to get up. Jeremy helped me up and I hugged Aunt Jenna.

"Sorry Iz. And You look amazing, even after what Jerk off put you through", she said smiling to me.

"Eh, he's a loser and a coward. He helped my mom turn me into so weak, needy, clingy girl that I never wanted to be. So it was time for ANOTHER fresh start so, I agreed with dad to move here," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, we have some introductions to make. This is Alaric my fiancee and this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you. Just know that I'm here to protect all of you," dad said, once again with the double meaning.

"Isabella Swan, Pleasure to meet you," I said shaking Alaric's hand. I went to shake Damon's when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure's all mine. Damon Salvatore," he said.

I took my hand away and smiled to him. Then I turned to Elena, "Well are we going to go inside or what?"

As we walked inside I threw my arms over Bonnie and Elena, Jeremy went on Bonnie's other side and Caroline on Elena's other side. We walked in the door sideways and were laughing. Then Matt passed us.

"Matt," Caroline said to him, but he ignored her. I gave her a sympathetic look when another guy came up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's alright Care. He's just being a jerk," he said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure Tyler."

"Tyler? Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Well let's just say I can't wait to prank with you once again. I mean its not like we dyed Matt's hair blue when he decided that it wasn't fair you got football captain back in middle school," I said sarcastically.

"Damn, it's Hells Bells," he said doing our little hand shake.

"Yeah, and I'm living here now so there's no worries about me leaving."

"Oh God. I didn't think about Tyler when I told her we were moving her. Fml," my dad said.

"Oh yay. My dad's starting to talk like me. This is going to be fun," I said to everyone.

We were eating and conversing. They asked what happened between me and Edward. I gave them my human version. When I got to the part about me 'falling down the stairs and out a window, just to go see the Cullens' I looked at my scar. It glittered in the remaining sunlight and then stopped as the sun's rays disappeared. I looked up to see Damon staring at me and my scar. I went to pul my arm back when he grabbed my arm. He inspected it and looked at Stefan.

"Where'd you get this," Damon asked me.

I pulled out of his grip, "It's really none of your damn business, but if you have to know, I got it when I fell through the window. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I know exactly what that is. It's a vampire bite from the cold ones a.k.a the weakling vampire species."

"Damon, what the hell are you doing. Shut the hell up!"

"No Stefan! If she knows what and who did this and she's still human then there's more to her than we know. So Isabella, what the hell happened", Damon said looking in my eyes.

"It's none of your damn business asshole. How do you know about vampires," I asked glaring at Damon. He backed up and looked around and his face scrunched up and fangs appeared. I almost gasped but held it in. As soon as he knew I saw it, it went away.

"Because I am a vampire Isabella Swan," Damon hissed at me. He got up and left.

"He's going for a smoke break. Whenever he gets frustrated or doesn't know what to do he smokes."

"Bella, how do you know about vampires and what's a cold one," my dad asked.

Then I told him the real story of what happened while I was in Forks and what Jacob was and that he and the pack were chasing Victoria. And now my father knew everything and I asked him how he knew and all he replied was that he found out today, while shopping with Liz and Stefan.

I walked outside and went to my car and got my phone that was plugged in charging. I looked at it and saw one message from Rosalie.

_Call me! We need to talk and I need another normal person to talk to. Love you_

_~I3MyMonkeyMan~_

I hit the green button and waited for her to answer. I listened to You and I by Secondhand Serenade while the phone ringed. I was singing along to hit, leaning against my car when she answered.

"Hey Bella. I'm glad you got my message. I have good news and bad news," she said.

"Alright, in with the bad and then out with the good," I told her.

"Victoria's dead. We helped Sam and the pack get her. We teamed up and I don't think she expected that. But you have nothing to worry about anymore. At least until you come back to get the rest of your stuff."

"What's wrong Rosalie," I asked, bracing myself for the outcome.

"It's Edward. He wants you back and Alice is trying to tell him he can't because you're destined for someone else. So when you come back I'm warning you now," she said breathlessly.

"Thank's for the warning Rose. I don't want to deal with Fuckward at all and you can tell him I said that. He's the one that left me and turned me into a clingy pansy. I fucking hated myself for what he made me become. I gotta go Rose. I'll see you in a week tops, love ya bye," I said hanging up.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to go to hell soon."

"Was that one of your precious cold ones, Isabella?"

"Yes Damon because I'm so damn eager to get back. Because I want to see an ex boyfriend that changed me into something I'm not and left me alone in the fucking woods when a hell bent bitch was after my blood because Edward killed her fucking mate. There's only three vampires I trust fully out of their clan and that's Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Now back the fuck off my case, Salvatore!"

"What ever you say Princess," he replied walking back into the grill.

I followed and told everyone I was going home and that I was tired and would see them all tomorrow and then school. My dad saw my face and nodded knowing that I went outside for something I didn't want them to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooooo sorry for updating so late, but like I said choir, school and all that blah blah b.s. I hope you loved it and please REVIEW!**

**Brittany- Draco's girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all can hate me. It's almost been a year and I haven't updated. I went through some stuff and I did the thing that you should never do. Make your life about a boy but Hey, I'm good now. I am deeply sorry for not updating but, now I will. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"What's wrong Rosalie," I asked, bracing myself for the outcome._

_"It's Edward. He wants you back and Alice is trying to tell him he can't because you're destined for someone else. So when you come back I'm warning you now," she said breathlessly._

_"Thank's for the warning Rose. I don't want to deal with Fuckward at all and you can tell him I said that. He's the one that left me and turned me into a clingy pansy. I fucking hated myself for what he made me become. I gotta go Rose. I'll see you in a week tops, love ya bye," I said hanging up._

_"Well looks like I'm gonna have to go to hell soon."_

_"Was that one of your precious cold ones, Isabella?"_

_"Yes Damon because I'm so damn eager to get back. Because I want to see an ex boyfriend that changed me into something I'm not and left me alone in the fucking woods when a hell bent bitch was after my blood because Edward killed her fucking mate. There's only three vampires I trust fully out of their clan and that's Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Now back the fuck off my case, Salvatore!"_

_"What ever you say Princess," he replied walking back into the grill._

_I followed and told everyone I was going home and that I was tired and would see them all tomorrow and then school. My dad saw my face and nodded knowing that I went outside for something I didn't want them to hear._

Chapter three.

(BPOV)

I arrived home ten minutes later. I went up to my room, stripped and jumped in my shower. I let the warm water cascade down my back and relaxed under the heat. Soon I was out and getting ready for bed. I plugged my phone into the charger and saw a message from Jake.

_Bella. I miss you and can't wait for you to come back home. I know you just left and all, but still. And just so you know, Victoria's dead! Well miss you girl_

_3 Your personal sun._

I replied back saying it wouldn't be long and that I already knew about Victoria. I put my phone under my pillow, and turned off my light and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Conspiracy by Paramore drifting up from downstairs. I walked down and stared at my dad who was on the phone. I raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed my thumb to the stereo. He said goodbye and then explained, " Well I had to wake you up somehow. Caroline wanted me to tell you that all the kids wanna meet you after school and talk. By the way I'm going to get you signed up for school later today. Go around town and explore. I know you want to, and I'll go shopping with you for food tonight, 'kay?"

"Yeah, that's cool. So I'm gonna go get ready for today. When does everyone get out of school?"

"Around two, so in about, let's say, four hours."

"Mmkay, I'll meet them at school. Love ya, dad."

I ran upstairs and cranked up my stereo, which was playing Absolution by Muse. I pulled out my outfit, accessories, and shoes. Black skinny jeans, white tank top, and black and white flats. For accessories I had black gages and diamond studs, a black stretchy band with a white heart and more black and white bracelets, and then my head band was white. I was ready and grabbed my keys and headed back to the diner for breakfast.

After that I explored what I remembered of Mystic Falls. Soon I was getting bored so I stopped by a music store. Turned out that they had some stereo system with a double speaker and awesome radios. I had about another two hours before the kids got outta school, so I had everything installed then and there. I plugged my phone into the aux and put on some Eminem. I hit shuffle and his song Beautiful came on.

I pulled up to the school and sat in my car with the windows rolled down but the usic still going. Finally school was out and Caroline rushed out after spotting me in the parking lot.

"Look at the badass. What's up, Dizzy?"

"Waitin' for your crowd to get outta school. You told dad that you guys wana talk to me. So here I am," I said gesturing to me and my car.

"Yeah, I did. We're all gonna meet at Stefan and Damon's house. Mind if Jer and Bonnie hitch a ride with you? I gotta stop and put all my books down,"

"More like gotta go and change into another outfit," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it."

So Bonnie and Jeremy got in my car and I asked Bonnie about her witchy powers.

"Well I've gotten stronger so now they don't drain me as fast. The first time I did something big it was with Gran, but she didn't make it. It was too much for her."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Shiela was an amazing woman, and to find out she was gone and that i wouldn't get to see her, was saddening. We pulled up to the Salvatore's house and parked. I got out and noticde an old, blue Camaro in the drive.

"Oh! Who's baby is that? It's gorgeous", I said.

"That is Damon's car. He's old so of course he likes old cars. But mainly muscle cars and motorcycles," Bonnie answered.

"Motorcycles? This guy just went up ten points in my book", I said, eyes sparkling.

We walked inside and I spotted Elena and Stefan next to each other on the couch. Damon was pouring himself a drink, when his blue eyes met mine. I gave him a now and say next to Bonnie. Caroline finally arrived with Tyler in tow.

"Took you long enough," I said to her.

"Yeah well jackass here was the one taking forever," she said.

"Hey! I did not!"

After they sat down, we started talking about everything that had happened that I needed to be filled in on. I heard Damon and Stefan's story and I learned about Katherine and how everyone knew what was going on. And about Klaus. I felt sorry for Stefan and damon. Being led on by some heartless bitch, sounded like Edward to me. All they do is play games. Assholes. We finished talking and then I went into full detail of what happened to me, starting with my mom turning me into a Pansy.

**A/N: This is short and I'm sorry. But for now I can give you this. Review my lovlies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hate me and throw things, I will stand and take it. I keep leaving without telling you and I feel extremely bad but I'm here to give you something to read!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_So Bonnie and Jeremy got in my car and I asked Bonnie about her witchy powers._

_"Well I've gotten stronger so now they don't drain me as fast. The first time I did something big it was with Gran, but she didn't make it. It was too much for her."_

_To say I was shocked was an understatement. Shiela was an amazing woman, and to find out she was gone and that i wouldn't get to see her, was saddening. We pulled up to the Salvatore's house and parked. I got out and noticde an old, blue Camaro in the drive._

_"Oh! Who's baby is that? It's gorgeous", I said._

_"That is Damon's car. He's old so of course he likes old cars. But mainly muscle cars and motorcycles," Bonnie answered._

_"Motorcycles? This guy just went up ten points in my book", I said, eyes sparkling._

_We walked inside and I spotted Elena and Stefan next to each other on the couch. Damon was pouring himself a drink, when his blue eyes met mine. I gave him a now and say next to Bonnie. Caroline finally arrived with Tyler in tow._

_"Took you long enough," I said to her._

_"Yeah well jackass here was the one taking forever," she said._

_"Hey! I did not!"_

_After they sat down, we started talking about everything that had happened that I needed to be filled in on. I heard Damon and Stefan's story and I learned about Katherine and how everyone knew what was going on. And about Klaus. I felt sorry for Stefan and damon. Being led on by some heartless bitch, sounded like Edward to me. All they do is play games. Assholes. We finished talking and then I went into full detail of what happened to me, starting with my mom turning me into a Pansy._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

(BPOV)

Once I was done with my explanation, I waited for the reaction I would soon receive. Letting them stew a little bit, I turned to Damon.

"Wanna pour me a drink there? I sorta hate talking about this shit."

He got up and grabbed a glass. I wasn't gonna lie, if someone were to ask me if I was checking Damon out, I would gladly say that I was. And I really liked what I saw. Then I finally got a response from the others.

"Now, can I go fuck him up, or would you prefer to prank his ass into next fucking century? I don't give a fuck if he tries to take a bite outta my ass. I will gladly bite a chunk out of the fucking douche," Tyler hissed out.

I didn't understand what he meant at that, seeing as he was human and would get hurt far worse then Stefan or Damon. And I voiced my thoughts.

"Tyler, um, there might be a problem with that. You're sorta human and his skin might be a little hard to break, seeing as it feels like marble."

"Bells, you have nothing to worry about. Tyler here's not human. You should know that if there's witches and vampires, there are also werewolves. You're friend Jake is just a shape shifter. Tyler is an actual werewolf," Jeremy stated.

"Well hell. What's next, Godzilla?" Sarcasm was beginning to be my fall back. I might as well just expect demons, ghosts, and the fucking headless horseman to be real.

"Not quite, that much. But one things for damn sure, I'm going with you when you go bacvk to Forks. I wanna try a new spell on him," Bonnie said, evilly.

"Hey babe, whatever floats your boat, we're driving there. So hey, the more, the merrier."

"Hell, I'm down. I wanna go fuck these fuckers up. Which ones are off limits and which ones are for the taking," Caroline asked.

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are the only ones that actually made an effort to make things right. Even though Jasper didn't see me personally he wanted to make sure that I knew he was sorry. And technically it wasn't even his fault. He's got the power of empathy. Meaning he can feel other people's emotions and control them. My blood smells extremely sweet, and ripe, in a sense, to Edward. So having the bloodlust of six other vampires and then me being Edward's singer, hit Jasper, made him try and take a snap at me.

"I never blamed Jasper for his reaction, but why Alice didn't see it, is beyond me. I mean as soon as I touched that box it should've triggered a vision, or even when she was wrapping it. It just doesn't add up. But hey, I guess I'll get all the answers soon", I exclaimed.

I had been going over the event called my birthday over and over. I understood everyone's reaction. But I never understood why there was glass all over the place and why there were candles included. I mean the Cullens were flammable, to the point where they lit up like a supernova real fucking quick. And with how clumsy I was, she should've thought it through. It still amazes me today, how bad I was.

"I don't understand either Dizzy. But I do know that I'm for sure going with you to Forks. I wanna meet this seer, and give her a piece of my mind," Caroline growled.

Then I remembered something Damon told me. "Hey, Damon? What did you mean by the cold one's being the weaker species?"

"What I meant was that they're stronger and faster when they're turned and then start losing some of it after their year mark. As a vampire of mine, Caroline, and Stefan's status, we get stronger, faster, and our senses get sharper as we age. And our Powers are equally as interesting, and we have more depending on the amount and type of blood we drink. We can compel people, shape shift, control the weather, and enter the minds of others," he then took a swig of his whiskey.

"But, we have our faults. We can burn in the sun instead of sparkle, we're 'allergic' to vervain, meaning that we can't stand it and you can't be compelled, we have to be invited in, we can be staked, and we can actually be cut. When it comes to blood, if we don't get enough, we can become what you would call a mummy. As when a cold one doesn't have blood, they just end up feeling the intense burn in the back of their throat, and as soon as they smell blood bolt for it. Other advantages of being my type of vampire is we can sleep, eat and drink, and the best one yet, we don't kill or turn when we feed."

"When you mentioned vervain, what is that? And what do you mean you burn in the sun? I've seen you and you don't burn," I questioned.

Stefan stepped in, "Vervain is a plant, and we have rings spelled by Emily Bennett. Bonnie's great, many times over, grandmother."

"And Caroline, how the fuck did you turn into a vampire?"

"Well we were involved in a car accident, and I was comatose and Damon saved me. Honestly, I love it. My mom knows and it took her awhile to finally accept me. The counsel was made to destroy vampires. It was created a long time ago, but I don't know the exact year," she explained.

"It was around 1864, the time that Damon and I turned. We were one of the founding families, and deceived. Our father sealed our death, beginning the transition. But that story is for another time," Stefan finished gravely. His voice took on a dark tone, and his facial expression was brooding.

"How are you turned into your type of vampire? I know for a cold one, you have to be bit and let the venom take over and you sit in pain for three days," I questioned.

"To be an Original, it's not as difficult, and nowhere near as painful, depending on how you die. To turn you have to have vampire blood in your system as you die. You wake up about a couple of hours later after your death and feed. If you don't feed within 24 hours of your death, then you actually die. That time period of your death and time you feed is called the Transition. You don't burn in the sun yet but you're eyes will be extremely sensitive and your gums hurt. And even if you eat actual food you don't feel full. Anything else you need to know, Angel," Damon asked.

"No. No that's all I really wanna know. But who all wants to go with me to Forks. We might need to take another car. I mean, my dad can't have all the stuff in his truck."

It turned out that everyone wanted to go. Stefan only because of Elena, and Damon for the adventure and chance to meet a coven of cold ones. After relaxing and talking about our lives and what I missed out on, I decided I needed to go home. In the end we decided that Stefan would bring his car, and Tyler would bring his truck. Seating arrangements were to be considered the day we left.

"Alright, I think my welcome here has come to an end. Damon looks like he wants everyone out, and I have to get back to go shopping with Charlie. Thank you Stefan and Damon for allowing me to come. See you all later."

I made it to my car as everyone else decided that it was time to leave. I heard a loud whistle behind me as I was stepping to my car.

"I never got a good look at your car, but damn she's gorgeous. You sure know how to pick 'em. I would love to take it for a joy ride," Damon said.

"In your dreams, bad boy," I replied starting the car. I plugged in my iPod and put on In The End by Black Veil Brides, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Arriving home, I called out to my dad.

"Dad, did you want to go to the store now, or what?"

"I guess we could go now. Did you have fun," He asked walkng down the stairs.

"Yeah but after all the questioning. I fould out a lot and they all want to go with us to Forks. Tyler and Stefan will bring their cars and we'll go from there on seating arrangements."

The house phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Iz it's Aunt Jenna."

"Oh, hey!"

"I was wondering if you and your dad wanted to come over for dinner. I wanted to catch up, and Alaric would love to get to know him."

"Hold up, let me ask. Hey dad? Aunt Jenna wants to know if we want to go to dinner tonight."

His reply was muffled, "Yeah. What time?"

"What time would be ggood for you?"

"How about, um, six?"

"Okay. Well we gotta go, love you!"

"Love you too Iz."

I hung up the phone, and we were out the door on the way to the grocery store.

Man today has been exhausting. Can I go to sleep yet?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this makes up a little bit and that you're satisfied to some extent. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_Arriving home, I called out to my dad._

_"Dad, did you want to go to the store now, or what?"_

_"I guess we could go now. Did you have fun," He asked walking down the stairs._

_"Yeah but after all the questioning. I found out a lot and they all want to go with us to Forks. Tyler and Stefan will bring their cars and we'll go from there on seating arrangements."_

_The house phone began ringing._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Iz it's Aunt Jenna."_

_"Oh, hey!"_

_"I was wondering if you and your dad wanted to come over for dinner. I wanted to catch up, and Alaric would love to get to know him."_

_"Hold up, let me ask. Hey dad? Aunt Jenna wants to know if we want to go to dinner tonight."_

_His reply was muffled, "Yeah. What time?"_

_"What time would be good for you?"_

_"How about, um, six?"_

_"Okay. Well we gotta go, love you!"_

_"Love you too Iz."_

_I hung up the phone, and we were out the door on the way to the grocery store._

_Man today has been exhausting. Can I go to sleep yet?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

(BPOV)

We soon headed out the door to the store. Once we got there I split the list in half, handed one side to my dad and we grabbed our own carts.

"So, don't forget to get stuff for dinner tonight. We have to bring a side so, you know what you wanna make, I have to get to know this Alaric guy," Dad stated.

"I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy. If you remember Aunt Jenna does have a cop for a brother. She's not stupid."

I walked away to begin my shopping. And this is where it'd be a pain in the ass. Because I don't know where anything is. Shit.

Soon, after struggling for about twenty minutes, I was almost done and heading towards the pasta. Rounding the corner, I ran into Damon. Literally.

"Well who do we have here? Hello Angel."

"Hello Jackass", I replied, backing my cart up to go around.

"Aw, that's not nice to say." Apparently he's not just a jackass, he's oblivious, too.

"Never said I was. Whatever made you think that, is beyond me."

"What are you lookin' for, Princess? I might be able to help", add over helpful to that list.

"Nothing I can't find on my own. What do you want, Damon?"

"Oh, nothing. Just here shopping for dinner at the Gilbert house tonight."

I stopped in my tracks, causing Damon to ram the front of his cart into me, and my ankles. I hissed out my obvious discomfort, and rounded on him,

"I thought tonight was strictly for the family to...reunite and go over everything we've missed", I asked, eyes narrowed. I was not liking the way things were sounding as of now.

"Well, you sorta need Stefan and I there to help fill in everything that's happened as of late."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Well, that would've been nice to know. So, what are you guys making?"

"That's a surprise, angel." His stupid pet names get more annoying every time I hear them.

"Huh, alright well I'm almost done. Wanna help me ge pasta and tabasco so I can get the hell outta here?"

"Sure thing. Just follow me."

After we got the things I needed for my pasta we went to check out, meeting with Charlie in line.

"Hello Damon. I take it you're going to Jenna's dinner tonight?"

"Yes, sir. We're going to be filling in the, uh, minor details that you'll need to know."

"Well then, I guess I can get to know you then. According to my sister, you're Alaric's drinking buddy?"

Damon let put a small laugh before replying,"You could say that. After all the shit we go through, it's what we do when we need to talk or just let loose. You can join us anytime you want."

"I might take you up on that offer. Sounds like I'll need it."

Soon we were checked out and heading home. I began making my pasta salad when my phone started ringing. Checking caller ID, I saw an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"I'm curious to know who I'm meeting when you come up to Forks. Who's the cutie with dark hair and blue eyes?"

"Ugh, Alice. Don't even get me started on Damon Salvatore. He's cocky, arrogant, over-egotistical, stupid, jerk-off Damon."

"Put the knife down, you're gonna cut yourself if we continue with this conversation. And he sounds frustrating", her tinkling laugh echoed over the phone.

I slammed the knife down and held the phone with my shoulder turning to lean on the counter.

"He's more than extremely frustrating, he gets under my skin like no one else, and he's everywhere I turn."

"Hmm, I think you could do with a challenge, and you say his name is Damon Salvatore? Sounds familiar, but he doesn't look like anyone I know. I'll talk to Jasper about it. And by the way, ankle boots and black. Gotta go, love you!"

I hung up the phone knowing how Alice was. I finished up my side dish, and then decided to jump in the shower to start getting ready. After getting out I put my iPod on my dock, blaring Black Veil Brides new CD, Wretched and Divine. Hmm, now what to wear? Alright, lets go with some black ripped jeans and Alice already said ankle boots. So, I grabbed my boots with a silver heel and some spikes on them. The shirt I ended up choosing was a black, long sleeve with rips on the arms. It hung loose in the front and went down in the back almost to the bottom. But I decided a gray tank top would do nice underneath. Messy ponytail with my bangs teased back, and smokey eyeshadow and I was set. Walking downstairs after grabbing my iPod and phone, I heard Stefan's voice.

As I turned the corner I could see him giving my dad a silver chain necklace.

"Hey, Stefan", I said, smiling at him.

"Isabella. I was just giving your father something to prevent any vampires from trying to compel him."

"Something laced with vervain, right? How is it in the necklace?"

"You see how think the chain is and how in each link it doesn't have any openings?" After my nod he continued.

"The vervain is laced inside of it. Bonnie helped spell it so it doesn't break and that if it were, the vervain is encased in a type of barrier, preventing it from coming out or getting affected by water and such."

"Brilliant. How much can Bonnie do? I mean, I haven't really kept in touch with anyone in years. It's so hard to catch up on things you shouldn't have to catch up on... on things that you should've been here for. Honestly, it sucks."

"And understandably so. You're human, Isabella. But, you're here now and that's what counts. And I know Elena will need you from here on out. Don't worry, all will be well. That's what tonight is for anyways. For you to catch up and find out everything that's going on. Now we should probably head out before Jenna decides to come over here and stake me. And that's something I really don't want to feel", Stefan finished with wince.

Laughing, I made my way to the kitchen to grab the pasta. Grabbing my jacket and keys I made my way to my car. I threw my coat in the backseat and put the pasta on the passenger floorboard, and got everything situated. IPod plugged in I put on P!NK.

Soon I arrived to the Gilbert house, and my door was opened by the devil himself.

"Hello, Damon. Can I help you with something?"

"Just by letting me be the gentleman I am and help you inside, Princess."

"Mhmm. Sure, alright. If you want to be a gentleman take this pasta inside", I gave him the pasta and slipped out of the car.

"This isn't gentlemen work, this is peasant work."

"No you're being a gentleman by carrying it for me. Don't act like you don't enjoy being my slave."

"Oh I can be your slave. Just not the one you're thinking of, Angel."

"And that's in your dreams. Sorry sweetheart, but you're not my type", I replied, walking through the door.

"Oh but you sure are mine. Feisty, beautiful, quick-witted, and a brunette", he replied with a wink.

Rolling my eyes, I brushed off his compliment. Tonight would definitely be hard to keep my mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_Soon I arrived to the Gilbert house, and my door was opened by the devil himself._

_"Hello, Damon. Can I help you with something?"_

_"Just by letting me be the gentleman I am and help you inside, Princess."_

_"Mhmm. Sure, alright. If you want to be a gentleman take this pasta inside", I gave him the pasta and slipped out of the car._

_"This isn't gentlemen work, this is peasant work."_

_"No you're being a gentleman by carrying it for me. Don't act like you don't enjoy being my slave."_

_"Oh I can be your slave. Just not the one you're thinking of, Angel."_

_"And that's in your dreams. Sorry sweetheart, but you're not my type", I replied, walking through the door._

_"Oh but you sure are mine. Feisty, beautiful, quick-witted, and a brunette", he replied with a wink._

_Rolling my eyes, I brushed off his compliment. Tonight would definitely be hard to keep my mouth shut._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

(BPOV)

I walked into the living room to find Alaric, Stefan, Jer, and Dad watching something called Duck Dynasty. To be honest, from what I've heard on the t.v. it was hilarious. Deciding that I should find Elena, I headed up stairs and as I got to the top of the staircase, Elena's door was opened by Damon. I stepped to the side of the hallway in the shadows, hearing Elena's words follow him as he walked away, an angry expression on his face.

"-I swear if you don't Damon, I will have Stefan hand your ass to you on a silver platter!"

"Yeah, yeah Elena. Whatever you say, _your highness_", he sneered back at her. Elena approached the door, still not noticing my presence. Hands on her hips, and a serious expression that I was not used to on her face, "Dammit Damon! I'm not kidding! Stop treating everyone like a damn toy! Because she isn't! She's not a game, nowhere even close to it. When will you grow up?!"

"When will I grow up? When will I grow up?! Elena, do you even hear yourself, right now? Do you realize that you are such a fucking hypocrite? Because if I'm not mistaken, you dragged me and Stefan along until finally, finally you chose who you wanted. And now I have to suffer the consequences you deem appropriate. Get your head out of your ass, Elena, because Stefan may do whatever the hell you say, but remember who I am. I am the selfish brother. I'm the evil one, who does whatever the hell he wants. Who gets what he wants, no matter what or WHO is standing in the way. Get it through your head Elena! You. Can't. Change Me." With his final word put in, he finally pushed pass me.

His words to me as he passed, "Sorry, you had to see that gorgeous."

Elena let out a small groan in irritation at Damon's behaviour. My curiosity peaked, seeing as I've never heard Elena so pissed off before. Unless you count the day Tyler and I pranked her.

"Elena", my voice softly carrying to her room. I stepped carefully inside, shutting the door quietly. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Iz. Just Damon, being Damon." I didn't believe her for one second. "I call bullshit, Elena. The only time you've ever been that mad was at me and Tyler."

"It's nothing, Isabella." At the mention of my full name, I kept quiet. I would wait for her to come to me when she was ready. I rounded the bed to stand in front of her.

"What was Damon talking about when he mentioned 'dragging him and Stefan along'?"

She sighed before telling me, "A little after Stefan and I started dating, Damon came into the picture. At first he was the biggest asshole I ever met. But then after spending some time with him, I-I started to develop feelings for him. God, I was so ashamed because I loved Stefan, deeply loved Stefan. And there I was, falling for his older brother who screamed no good. When Stefan found out, he was crushed. But Damon, Damon was so happy. So I told Stefan I needed a break, just to sort out my feelings. He said he understood, so he backed off and oh Iz, it hurt so bad." Her eyes spoke in volumes of her pain, as she told me what happened.

"We stopped talking, and we were distant. In school, he only spoke to me when he had to, and avoided me at all costs. When I tried to talk to him, he would flinch away, and what hurt the most was seeing the pain he was experiencing _because_ of me. And Damon was _enjoying__ it_. He was taking every opportunity he could to make sure that Stefan knew I wasn't sure of my feelings. And after spending some time with Damon, I was still confused because he made me laugh. He made me feel something that I've never really felt before and I think it was the challenge he brought. He always kept me guessing but there was something missing. Something big. And I think my heart had made its decision. In the end of it all, I knew that Stefan was the one I wanted, no he was the one I _needed_. Stefan was the air I needed to breathe, the one that was my light in the darkness. And separation was killing us. Slowly, but it was killing us."

The way she spoke of their love was a direct stab in my heart. But I didn't let her see how much it affected me. How much it hurt to know that I'll never get that.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Elena, but I'm happy that you've figured it out. Now come on. We have to help with dinner", I gave her a small smile, helping her up.

We walked downstairs and saw the Stefan was with the guys, and that Damon was in the kitchen with Jenna and my father. Thinking about Elena I drug her to Stefan and sat her next to him.

"Thank you Isabella. Damon's most likely still infuriated with the fight", Stefan said to me. After his statement, we heard Damon's laughter from the kitchen.

"Well he seems, pretty upset if you ask me", I muttered.

"He's just very good at hiding his emotions."

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked into the kitchen, brushing pass Damon towards the fridge.

"Hello Princess, anything I can help you with?"

"No Damon, there's nothing you can do to help. Just get out of my personal space please."

"At least you asked nicely, so I can do that for you beautiful."

For a first, since I've met his snarky ass, we worked on dinner, _together_, in peace. No arguing, just snarky remarks. All for the fun of it.

"Well princess, I have to say that you are not what I expected", Damon's blue eyes smoldering. A faint blush covering my face.

"And what did you expect dearest, Damon."

"Some girl that would fall at my feet, or ', and that would be daft, but my _dearest lovely love_, you are definitely not daft. And you seem to have a.. resistance to my charm", he replied, taking me by surprise. I looked down, not noticing how he got closer.

As I looked up, his eyes had turned bright, and he had a small smile on his face.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Damon, but what is this charm you speak of?"

He growled lightly in his chest, "Well angel, I guess it's time to turn it up a bit, because sweetheart, you are in for one hell of a ride." His lips brushed slightly against my ear and his breath fanned across my neck. I won't lie, I slightly drooled and my body relaxed, but I soon steeled myself and pushed against him.

"Let the games begin Damon. Let the games begin."

As I walked away I heard him whisper, "Yes, Princess. Let the games begin."

I turned around to look at him one last time before joining the others outside on the back porch. The sight before me brough my breath short. There he stood leaning against the counter, his black, long sleeve rolled up tp his elbows, dark wash jeans hanging dangerously, but deliciously low on his hips, his feet clad covered in black boots. His hair in his face, brushing just perfect over his ice-blue eyes, complimenting his pale complexion. He was the picture of seduction, and sin. In that moment I knew I was playing with fire. A low, dark fire. And damn it all to hell, I wanted to be burned.

Before I could do anything stupid, I made my way to the back porch to let them know that dinner was to be served.

"Alright you rowdy crowd, listen up! If you dogs want to eat, sit your sorry asses down and LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD", I declared. Laughter rang out, and everyone got seated except for Jenna. We made our way back into the kitchen to grab the sides and saw that Damon was already getting the plates and such. He returned the brush that I had gave him earlier, sending shivers down my back. Soon enough we were eating and discussing everything that we needed catching up on.

* * *

><p>Finally I was at home, freshly showered and lying down in bed. My mind was on a rampage of the events that happened today. It started off hating Damon, but now we were in some sort of mutual... friendship? God, I have no idea what to call it. But whatever it was, it made something in me come alive. Now I know that this move was a good idea. I could feel it in my veins that this, this was the best decision I had <em>ever<em> made. And I can't wait to see how it will all play out. Just like I can't wait to see how the return to Forks will turn out. I mean, with all of the crew going, I couldn't wait.

_Tap. Tap. _

I sat up in my bed.

_Tap. Tap._

I walked to my window, looking to see a crow tapping on my window. I opened it and the crow hopped in.

"Well, I wonder how Charlie will feel about letting my have a pet. Nah. What's up pretty bird? Need somewhere to stay for the night?"

The bird squawked at me and then leapt to the middle of my room, and soon bursted into a slight gray haze and some feathers. In place of the crow, now stood a slightly disheveled Damon Salvatore. A wind blown, very ruffled Damon who was breathing slightly hard. Man I have to stop using the word slightly.

"Would you like to explain, _what the hell just happened_? And why you're here in the first place?"

"I'll explain the crow thing some other time, but as to why I'm here I wanted to give you the grand tour of the town."

"Really? At", glancing at the clock, "12:24 in the morning? Damon, I want to sleep. Not go around town when it's cold, and dark, and I'm half-fucking-asleep."

"Come on angel. It'll be fun, and I promise you won't get cold."

"No Damon, I'm going to bed. Be free to show yourself out."

I laid down in bed and rolled over to ignore him. Next thing I know I'm being dragged out of bed and held up by the devil.

"Damon, what the fuck are yo-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he'd jumped out the window, making my stomach fly to my throat.

As we softly landed, my arms surrounding Damon's neck pretty much suffocating him, I heard his dark chuckle.

"D-Dammit Damon. It's f-freezing out here and I don't h-have a jacket, or s-shoes", I whined in his ear.

"Don't worry princess, I grabbed some boots out of your closet."

"And what about a j-jacket?"

He ut me down softly on the concrete handing me my boots. I put them on and as I stood up straight something was draped across my shoulders. Something warm and it smelt like Damon. Then I realized it was Damon's jacket.

I moaned at the heat chasing away the cold in my body, "Won't you get cold?"

"No, I'll be fine."

With the reassurance that Damon would be fine, we began our tour of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls was gorgeous at night. The way the moonlight shined on everything and when we approached the end of our tour I was relaxed and completely at ease. Damon's arm was around my shoulder and we were laughing at the stoners we had passed currently.<p>

"Thanks Damon. I appreciate it, I really do."

"It was no problem Princess. As long as you had fun. You did have fun, right?"

"Of course I did! But now I think it's time for bed", a yawn making my statement that much more obvious.

"Yes, I think bed is probably the best thing."

We approached my house and he picked me up and jumped. Just a slight breeze and a light landing and I was in my room. I relaxed and brought my arms down from around his neck. Looking up into his eyes for the millionth time that night, I was once again taken away.

"Isabella", he breathed my name.

I stepped back.

"Yes, Damon?"

"I want to wish you goodnight, my _dearest lovely love."_

I reached to give him back his jacket. His hands stopped me, brushing down my arms.

"Keep it. I'll see you tomorrow, princess." He leaned forward, brushing his lis as lightly as possible against my cheeks.

"Goodnight, Damon", and as the last words were whispered, the small breeze signaled his leaving. I opened my eyes to see a man shrouded in darkness walking away turn mid step. And he tipped his head forward in farewell, but his eyes, his bright blue eyes told a different story. And with his small smirk on his pale, thin lips said that this, this was just the beginning.

Before sleep could take over my senses, my last thought was, round one Damon Salvatore. The man who is slowly changing my experience in Mystic Falls. The man that makes me feel alive and challenges me at every turn. The man, that was breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All this was done within the time amount of three hours. I'm tired and it's now 9:40 US Pacific time. I hope you all love it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_We approached my house and he picked me up and jumped. Just a slight breeze and a light landing and I was in my room. I relaxed and brought my arms down from around his neck. Looking up into his eyes for the millionth time that night, I was once again taken away._

_"Isabella", he breathed my name._

_I stepped back._

_"Yes, Damon?"_

_"I want to wish you goodnight, my dearest lovely love."_

_I reached to give him back his jacket. His hands stopped me, brushing down my arms._

_"Keep it. I'll see you tomorrow, princess." He leaned forward, brushing his lips as lightly as possible against my cheeks._

_"Goodnight, Damon", and as the last words were whispered, the small breeze signaled his leaving. I opened my eyes to see a man shrouded in darkness walking away turn mid step. And he tipped his head forward in farewell, but his eyes, his bright blue eyes told a different story. And with his small smirk on his pale, thin lips said that this, this was just the beginning._

_Before sleep could take over my senses, my last thought was, round one Damon Salvatore. The man who is slowly changing my experience in Mystic Falls. The man that makes me feel alive and challenges me at every turn. The man, that was breathtakingly beautiful._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

(BPOV)

I woke to music once again, and it was one of my favorite songs too. Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. I let out a groan while stretching, and everything from last night came back to me. I think this is the most refreshed I've woken up in, well in forever. I sat up and traced where Damon had kissed my cheek. I could still feel the slight brush of his lips, feeling like a ghost. A knock on my door alerted me that I wasn't the only one awake.

"Come in", I called out.

"Hey kid", my dad said peeking around the door before walking in and tossing a stack of papers on my bed. "I brought you transcripts, which were just faxed over from Forks. I guess they forgot and Rosalie went to the office to remind them. There's a note on the last page from her, quite the evil one isn't she? Alright kid, I would enroll you but as of right now I have to get ready for work."

I was looking through all the papers, biting my thumb when I replied, "Alright dad, I'll make breakfast while you're getting ready."

He walked out when I finally just flipped to the back to read Rosalie's note.

**_I swear to God the people in Forks are idiots! They make me want to strangle them and just throw them out the damn window! Alright Bella, here's all your shit. If it wasn't so damn sunny there, I'd be enrolling with you. And I just want to let you know that Alice has something to explain to you about her visions when you get here. Something she finds very, weird... I don't know what but just wanted to let you know. I love you gorgeous, call me whenever. _**

**_Love, Rose._**

Hmm, interesting... Well, I'll have to wait to see Alice then, but for now I better get started on breakfast. Walking downstairs, I threw my hair into a ponytail and started working on breakfast burritos. Grabbing the ingredients out of the pantry and fridge, the doorbell rang. Hollering to hold on, I put everything don and ran to the door sliding to a stop in front of it. I opened the door to a anxious Liz Forbes.

"Hello, Liz. Come on in and take a seat."

"Thanks Isabella. Where's your father?"

"He is currently getting ready as we speak. He'll be down in a little bit, eat, and then he's all yours. Is there anything you want to eat", I called back to her.

"No. Thank you, though. I just wanted to let your father know what's going on today."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is he doing today", I asked peeking my head around the door while I was cooking.

"Well, he'll begin training today. If he's going against supernatural he's going to have to get all the right techniques down. And that's where Alaric and Damon come in. They train almost everyone that hangs around vampires."

"Yeah, Alaric said that he was a vampire hunter last night. It's a good thing that dad started working out a little before we left."

We made small talk until my dad came down. Hair all messy, black wife beater, dark jeans and boots, this town was definitely changing both of us.

"Hey, Liz. What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind", he stated.

"Just came to inform you of everything that's going on. I wanted to give you the basics on today's events", she continued the conversation in the living room. I took dad's food and coffee to him and engaged in the conversations.

"I think with having you work with Alaric, you can both bond over it and maybe it'll put your mind at ease with him being Jenna's boyfriend", she joked.

"And what about with Damon? How does he come into play?" My breath hitched at my dad's question. How did Damon come into play?

"Well, with him being a vampire and all, he makes sure you know _every _vampire's weakness. Plus he doesn't mind being target practice. He always says that it's fun and that it may hurt but it's worth it to make sure everyone can defend themselves. Just dont hit his heart or cut off his head."

The thought of my father shooting or harming Damon put a little damper in my thoughts of them working together.

"I see. Well, Bells. You go register to start, not next week, but the week after since we have to go back to Forks in a couple days. I'll see you later, kid."

"Can I come watch you train later? I mean I want to get a couple things for the house, and then I'm gonna stop by The Grill the get a bite to eat."

He looked at Liz and she nodded her head, giving me the go ahead to watch. Having my answer, I went upstairs to get ready. Heating up the bathroom and turning on the shower I went to get my clothes for the day. Since I was going out and it was warm I needed to look good. I chose white Capri's that were torn from mid thigh to my knee, only small strands holding them together, my black razor back that was also torn in the back and said rock and roll music on the front in hot pink. I wore a hot pink tank underneath and chose my all black converse for my shoes.

When I got out of the shower I did my make up simple, black eyeliner and mascara, with clear lip gloss and blush. My hair was like last nights, but not messy.

I walked out to my baby and put my transcripts in the passenger seat. I backed out and headed for my new highschool. I parked to the closest I could get and walked into the front office to be met by two middle aged ladies. One name plate said Ms. Hughes and the other said Mrs. Parker.

"Hello sweetheart, how may I help you", Mrs. Parker asked.

"Well, I'm new and I'm here to register. I wanted to begin my classes in two weeks, and I have everything right here", I said handing her the papers.

"Alright... Isabella?"

"Anything works for me", I said giving her my most polite smile.

"Alright, we'll have everything put in at the end of the day and your schedule will be waiting for you on your return Monday. If we need anything else we can call you at this number correct?"

"Yes, that's my fathers. Mine is listed as well. If you need anything from the previous school just call me and I'll get you their number", I told her.

"Okay that should be it", she smiled.

"Oh, honey here's all our packet on everything happening this year. It has everything listed in it, and by the way the dress code section is on the last page. It's a small section, and nearly everyone misses it", Ms. Hughes told me.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you soon", I gave a small wave and returned to my car deciding I needed a couple things to make my room a little more like home, and I should probably get some stuff for the other rooms, especially Charlie's.

* * *

><p>Returning from my small shopping trip I put everything in their rightful place. In the living room I had gotten a few knickknacks like some small decorations for the walls and a large clock over the fireplace. For the guest rooms I decided on just getting some small vases that I soon planned on filling with flowers and other plants. In my room I got a few posters. One that had a guitar and said a lot of sayings concerning music, and some of my favorite bands. I also bought picture frames for my future pictures I would take. For my dad's room I got him other small items like a little place where he could lay his things, like his police things. I also bought him some decorations. I didn't want to get too many things because we still had things from Forks we had to get.<p>

I decided to call my dad to see where his training would be taking place but it went straight to voicemail. So I ended up calling Liz.

"Hello Bella. Is there anything I can help you with", she answered.

"Um, I was wondering where exactly Charlie's training was taking place? I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, that's Damon and Alaric's fault. They don't want him to be distracted. Do you know how to get to the Salvatore house?"

"Yeah, I remember from the night we went and everything got thrown out into the open", I said.

"Alright, just go to their house and follow the path in the back. About ten minutes after you hit the tree line, there's a fork in the path. I want you to take the one on the left. Then you'll see a cellar and another path. Take the path and continue on until you see them. But tread carefully. When ou hit the cellar I want you to call out to Damon. That way he'll know that you're coming. okay?"

"I'll make sure to do that. Thank you, Liz", I said.

I hung up after saying my goodbyes and made my way into the kitchen. Now what should I take with me...? I grabbed a bottle of root beer and decided to grab some food before making my way out there. I put a blanket into one of my bags along with some snacks. I headed out to my car to see Tyler leaning against my car. His famous smirk in place. I smirked in return.

"What's up wolf boy?"

"Been waiting for your crazy ass to come out."

"Why didn't you just come inside?"

"I knew you were coming out soon. So you wanna watch some moves in action", Tyler asked me.

"Hell yeah! Are you gonna step in too? I'd love to see what my twin has turned into", I said looking him up and down.

"Oh Hells Bells, you are in for a treat." His smile was contagious. I was happy to have him classified as my twin. The people in Mystic Falls had made up our nick names saying that we could literally pass as blood. His hair was darker than my natural color, but our eyes were the same color. He was the soul reason why I died my hair black, daring me to when we were younger. I remember the day clearly.

_Flashback. Isabella 14 years old._

_Tyler and I were sneaking out after messing with Elena and Caroline. The girls decided to have a slumber party and it was two days before I had to leave. So Tyler and I chose to do one last prank. We were still laughing after everything. We had decided to do their makeup when they were asleep. I got Caroline while Tyler got Elena. I was happy that Elena was suck a heavy sleeper because Tyler went all out. He did something similar to ICP makeup. I gave Caroline a goth make over, something similar that I wore but a little heavier. We switched out their shampoo's like we did with Matt the year before. Elena had neon green and Caroline had dark purple. We set up a small camera to record the girls reactions when they woke up and after their showers. _

_"What are you twins up to", Aunt Miranda asked us._

_I gave her my small innocent smile, "Oh nothing out of the ordinary, Aunt Miranda."_

_"Uh huh. Alright you two. Go be twins somewhere else", she said shooing us out._

_"You know Bells, if we really want to look like twins you should dye your hair black."_

_"Dude, my mom would kill me!"_

_"Well, you're here with your dad, not your mom. When did you eve listen to your mom anyways", Tyler asked, left eyebrow raised. _

_A small smile formed on my face, imagining what my mom would do. "You're right.. Let me ask my dad first."_

_Flashback over_

We stopped at Subway and then headed over to The Salvatore house. I pulled up and got my bag and we headed to the back of the house. On the way there Tyler and I were debating on who to prank first once we had time to plan it out. We were messing around when we finally approached the cellar.

"This is the cellar from the old Lockwood house."

I looked at Tyler, and then I remembered I was supposed to do something when I reached this point.

"Dammit. Liz said I was suppose to do something once I reached the cellar. Fuck, I forgot what it was. Let me call her again", I said looking down at my phone.

"Well, fuck my life. I have no service here", I said pouting.

"Oh well, let's just keep going. I'm sure you'll remember on the way there."

"Hold on, let me arrange my bag real quick", I said dumping everything out. "Shit, Tyler did you grab the bottles of root beer?"

"Um, no", a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, I'll go back and get them then", I said going to stand,

"I'll go get them. I'm faster and you can start heading to the site", Tyler said, retreating the way we came.

I got up and started down the path, trying to remember what Liz told me. Soon I could hear yelling and something hitting something else, _hard_. The next thing I knew, I was pushed up against a tree trunk. I gasped as I realized someone's hand was around my throat and my captor's body was pushed roughly against mine. Whoever he was, was sniffing my neck and then loosened their hold on my throat. I tried to control my breathing but I failed, miserably. My breath was coming harsh between my teeth, and it was somewhat difficult to breath with my captor's chest pressed so violently against mine. I could feel his chest move against mine with each breath, and his nose went up my neck to my ear.

"Oh, Angel."

"Damon", I breathed out his name. My heart now raced with something other than fear.

"You are so lucky, _so lucky."_

_"_Damon, can you please let me go", I asked. I was starting to get dizzy with his scent around me and how seductive his voice was.

There was a slight growl coming from his chest before he responded, "Just let me calm down for a bit." He was panting, now. I nodded, understanding what he meant. But I knew that it would take him to step away for me to calm down. He let his head drop to my shoulder, and I could feel his harsh breath on my skin. Oh, it was definitely hard for me to calm down with him this close.

His growling didn't stop but his hand moved from my throat down, grazing past my breast, sliding down my rib cage, onto my hip and then around my waist. He moved his head from my shoulder and looked at me. With him being taller, I had to lean my head against the tree and look up to him. His normally bright blue eyes were a dark blue, slowly fading into their original color. His breathing turned normal, but the growling still continued.

"What are you doing here", he asked. His voice was low, husky, making it extremely difficult to concentrate.

"I came here to watch. I had nothing to do", I took a deep breath to clear my mind. "Liz said it was okay, so I came as soon as I finished registering at school and I met up with Tyler. He's back at the car getting our drinks."

"Did Liz tell you to do anything before you got here?"

"She did. But I-I can't remember", I said, struggling to focus.

"Dammit Isabella!" I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when he said my name. My eyes slipped closed and my breathing was hitched. I felt Damon lean forward and his forehead touched mine. My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Damon's bright blue orbs, but was surprised to find them closed and his lips parted. He held me closer to him when he eventually let go and pushed away from me. I sagged against the true, gaining my breath back watching him walk away. He was wearing black again. Jeans, wife beater, and the his boots. When he turned to look in the direction I had come from, I noticed a pendant on his neck. It was on a silver chain, but hung right under his collar bone.

"Damon", Alaric called. Damon turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What", he snapped.

"He just needs to get adjusted to vampire speed and learn the weakness'."

"Alright. Are you ready, Charlie?"

"Give me your best shot, Salvatore", my father encouraged. I looked to Damon and saw him tense up. Then, he was gone.

"Hey, Bells", I heard Tyler call to me.

"Hey. Let's get everything set up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to update as soon as I can whenever I can. So it'll be random updates, so if I scatter your brain I'm sorry. By the way, Forks is the next chapter! I'm excited to write it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy. And this gets a little heated near the end.. just saying. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_What are you doing here", he asked. His voice was low, husky, making it extremely difficult to concentrate._

_"I came here to watch. I had nothing to do", I took a deep breath to clear my mind. "Liz said it was okay, so I came as soon as I finished registering at school and I met up with Tyler. He's back at the car getting our drinks."_

_"Did Liz tell you to do anything before you got here?"_

_"She did. But I-I can't remember", I said, struggling to focus._

_"Dammit Isabella!" I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when he said my name. My eyes slipped closed and my breathing was hitched. I felt Damon lean forward and his forehead touched mine. My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Damon's bright blue orbs, but was surprised to find them closed and his lips parted. He held me closer to him when he eventually let go and pushed away from me. I sagged against the true, gaining my breath back watching him walk away. He was wearing black again. Jeans, wife beater, and the his boots. When he turned to look in the direction I had come from, I noticed a pendant on his neck. It was on a silver chain, but hung right under his collar bone._

_"Damon", Alaric called. Damon turned to him and raised an eyebrow._

_"What", he snapped._

_"He just needs to get adjusted to vampire speed and learn the weakness'."_

_"Alright. Are you ready, Charlie?"_

_"Give me your best shot, Salvatore", my father encouraged. I looked to Damon and saw him tense up. Then, he was gone._

_"Hey, Bells", I heard Tyler call to me._

_"Hey. Let's get everything set up."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

(BPOV)

It was two o'clock when I got the phone call from Jake.

"Hello", my voice muffled by the comforter.

"Hey Bella!" I pulled the phone away, Jake's voice seeming loud in the silence of my home.

"Jake, Do you know what time it is", I ask, my voice hoarse as I look at the clock.

"Um, nine."

"You dumbass, I'm about five hours ahead of you. What do you want?"

"Oh, well dad and I wanted to know if you guys were flying out tomorrow or you driving?"

"We're driving out and we're bringing a couple friends with us. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Well I'm sorry for waking you up Bella. I'll see you soon, in about three days?"

"Yeah, three days. We're not going to stop driving since we can all take turns."

"Alright, night Bella."

"Night, Jake."

I threw my phone onto my dresser and turned over to fall asleep. Within thirty minutes, I was out cold.

* * *

><p>I woke up around eight in the morning and began getting ready. I grabbed everything I set out last night and turned to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and then got ready. I threw on my ripped, black skinny jeans and my white, wife beater. Next were my white high tops and my dog tag. I put in my white gauges and black diamond studs with my matching black, diamond bracelet. I left my hair natural and walked down the stairs. I saw my dad putting his bag into his truck and heard a car turn down the road. It was Tyler, and Caroline in Tyler's truck.<p>

I went back inside to grab my wallet and keys. I grabbed my blanket and pillow so I could sleep in the back seat. As I turned, I was met face to face with Damon. After the first day of my dad's training, Damon was almost everywhere I turned.

"Jesus, Damon!"

"Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to scare you", he said with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I call bullshit", I said brushing past him. I ducked under his outstretched hand. Also after my dad's first day, Damon and Alaric have taken the chance to train me as well.

"You're getting better Isabella", Damon said, whispering in my ear.

"Well, when I have Alaric as I teacher, what do you expect", I smiled back at him.

I walked to the door when I was suddenly pushed to the ground. Luckily, my blanket broke my fall.

"I said better Isabella. One thing, don't walk away from a situation until the jobs done", he growled.

I brought my elbow up to hit him in the side, but he caught my arm and held it to the ground.

"You need to be faster Isabella."

"And you need to get the fuck off me, Damon", I hissed.

"Or what?"

"You don't get to ride with me and Caroline get to drive to Forks, and back", I threatened.

"You would make me ride with the dog?"

"Oh you can bet your ass that I will. Now, Get. Off!"

"Okay, okay."

Once he got off, he grabbed my bag and headed outside. Once I grabbed my other stuff off the ground, I followed and locked the door behind me.

"Are we ready to head out", Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir", I said with a smile.

I walked to my car and threw my things in the back and settled in the front. I plugged in my charger for my phone and iPod. Damon got into the passenger seat, and I backed out of the drive. Elena and Bonnie were driving with my dad, Stefan and Jeremy were in Stefan's car, and Caroline and Tyler were in his truck. We soon headed onto the freeway, and I pressed down on the pedal and shot ahead. Laughter escaped my lips and we set off.

* * *

><p>We were soon approaching a restaurant for all of us to stop and eat. Then I would let Damon drive and I would sleep. We had split into two groups, Tyler was following me and Stefan was following my dad. That way at least one of us knew where we were going. I pulled into the parking lot and we all went inside. After ordering our food, we started talking about what to expect in Forks.<p>

"Alright, so we're in Illinois now, how much longer do yo think it'll take", Caroline asked.

"Well if we take turns driving then I think we can make it in about two and a half days. I don't know how long it would take your dad so he can either beat us or be behind us", Damon stated, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll call him when we hit the road. Are you sure you want to let Care drive your truck Ty", I asked. teasingly.

"I'm still debating."

"Oh shut up", she said a smile on her face, turning away.

"So, what's the first thing you're gonna so when you get to Forks", she asked.

"Call Rosalie, tell her I'm in town and then go see Jake." I didn't really plan on what I was gonna do after I saw that 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"And... and Edward", she whispered. She was looking into my eyes, trying to find something in them. I tensed and thought about it. Damon's arm got tighter around my shoulders.

"I'm going to be as mature about it was I can. First, I'm going to ignore him and if he tries anything I'll react accordingly", I told her.

"If he tries anything, he'll have to get through me. He won't touch you Isabella", Damon said. His voice low, threatening.

"And me", Tyler's eyes, flashing yellow.

"Thanks, guys, but he won't do anything. He's too chicken shit", I smirked.

Conversation came to an end as our food was delivered. We then set out on the road. I threw Damon my keys and climbed in the front seat. After grabbing my blanket and pillow I leaned my seat back and tried to sleep.

"Were you serious about what you said", Damon muttered to me.

"I said a lot Damon. You're going to have to clarify."

"About Edward. You're just going to ignore him? Don't you want to say anything to him?"

I brought my seat up and turned, looking at him. "My silence will say all that I need to. I mean, yeah there's so much I want to say to him, but I think the silent treatment will drive him crazy. And if he does try anything, then I'll say what I need to say. But there's nothing else I can do. I'm moving on, or moved on. He left me for dead in that fucking forest, I don't want him back", I told Damon. My voice hardened at the mention of being left in the forest.

Damon was silent for awhile. the mood in the car somber. Until he started talking about my blanket.

"So, are you five?"

"No, why?"

"Because you and you're damn Batman blanket", he said, hand covering his mouth partially. He was trying to hide his chuckle, but I still heard it.

"Hey! Don't mess with Batman! He's the best one there is", I shot back, a playful scowl on my face.

"No way in hell is Batman the best! It's all about Superman", he laughed.

"Um, no! Superman was born with his powers and he's not even from earth. Batman's the best because he's all human and badass on his own. So fuck Superman!"

"Yeah but he's a complete badass. More so than Batman. He's got everything!"

"Well so does Bruce Wayne. Not to mention when they remade Batman with Christian Bale. Holy damn, I just fell in love with his character even more", I said smirking.

"Well hell, if I was gay I'd be right there with you", Damon stated. My mouth dropped open. Did he... just? Damon Salvatore, saying that if he were... gay? The badass, scary vampire even admitting it?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy hell, Damon has a man crush! I burst out into a fit of giggles which soon transcended into full blown, deep in the stomach, hard to breathe, crying laughter.

"What's so funny, Princess?"

"The thought.. of you.. being gay", I spat out between my laughter. God I needed to breathe.

"That stays between us, and I couldn't ever be gay", he muttered, switching lanes.

Once I finally calmed down, I asked him," You don't have a thing against gays, do you?"

"No, as long as they don't hit on me, I think they're pretty cool."

"Okay, good. Because I have a couple gay cousins, and they're awesome", my thoughts turned to David and Brandon. I needed to see them soon.

I pulled out my phone to call my dad.

"Hello."

"Hey, dad. Where you guys at?"

"We just got into South Dakota. Where are you?"

"We're about a good hour or two behind you."

"So, I think we'll make it there tomorrow night", he told me.

I agreed and soon hung up the phone. I then drifted off to sleep mid-conversation with Damon.

* * *

><p>I woke with Damon messing with my hair, and to a rock station. I stretched and yawned, and looked outside, seeing that it was dark. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was ten at night.<p>

"Jesus Damon, did you let me sleep the whole day away?"

"Um yeah", he said hesitant.

"Ugh, pull over so I can go pee."

He pulled into a rest stop and I did my business. I changed in the process seeing as we had about three to four hours ahead of us. I changed into my gray, yoga pants, and my black cami with my white sports bra. I've been wearing my actual bra and it was downright uncomfortable to wear this long. I threw my hair up and put my Nike's back on. I switched with Damon, while he went in and changed. He walked back out in black gym shorts and a white wife beater. Black was the only color I've ever seen him in, and the white made the dark blue in his eyes pop. When he slid in the passenger seat and put his clothes on his bag I set off. Damon started to drift but couldn't get comfortable.

"Do you want to sleep in the back? I can pull over real quick", I asked, glancing in his direction.

Him hummed and moved the pillow, propping it on my leg and laid down, head in my lap.

"Um, okay then?"

"Much better", he mumbled. He buried in his face into my stomach and my breath caught. I could see his smirk and I huffed.

"Really, Damon?"

"What?" His voice was muffled.

"Nevermind", I hissed out.

"Night, Angel." I could feel his breath on my stomach. It was warm, and it sent butterflies in my stomach. Hopefully, I won't crash with me being this distracted.

* * *

><p>We were the only car on the road, other than Tyler and Caroline, and it was three in the morning when we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Damon was still asleep and he had one arm wrapped around my waist. How he managed that is beyond me. I waded through town and soon I was pulling into my old driveway. I shut off my car, and just stared at my childhood home. My truck was in the driveway, still covered. There was a light on in the living room, and the front porch.<p>

Damon was still asleep, and I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful. I was running my fingers through his hair. It was soft and silky. Just how I knew it was.

"Damon... Damon..."

He groaned and turned his body into mine, curling himself into me.

"Damon, we're here. Come on, we have to get inside."

"No. I'm staying right here."

"Well I need to get out. Plus, you can sleep in my bed", I said. He popped one eye open and stared at me.

"And it's all up to your big bad self", I laughed.

"Fine", he pouted.

I was betting everyone was awake or just waking up seeing that back in Virginia it's 8 o'clock in the morning. We grabbed our bags and headed inside. I left my pillow and blanket inside since we had no need of them in the house. I opened the door and invited Damon and Caroline inside.

"Damn, I'm tired", Tyler said.

"Charlie's room is open", Elena called from the living room floor.

"Where is my dad", I asked.

"He's out back, taking in the scenery."

"He misses it", I stated.

I walked upstairs and had Damon and Tyler follow me. "Alright that's my dad's room, this is mine, and the bathroom's over here."

"Thanks, Bella."

"I'll come check and see if you guys are all good after I make a phone call", I said walking downstairs.

I pulled my phone out and called Rosalie.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey Rose. I called to let you know we're in town", I told her.

"Already? You guys don't waste any time do you", she laughed.

"Well dad and the others got here a little earlier than us, and Tyler, Caroline, Damon, and I got here about five minuets ago."

"Well, do you want to come over and talk?"

"Um, I won't go alone, so as of right now, no", I said, biting my lip. The consequences of it just being me, weren't something I wanted to deal with.

"Understandable. Well, when you have the chance come on over. Alice is dying to talk to you and Emmett and Jasper can't wait to see you."

I heard scuffling in the background and some growling.

"Alright, I'll make sure to do that."

"Alright Bella-. Oh fuck!"

"What?"

"Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back from coming to see you but he got loose. He's coming your way", she said, somewhat worried.

I heard Alice laugh and say something that I couldn't make out.

"Alice said just don't worry about it. Everything will solve itself out in about three minutes."

"Um, okay. Uh, I'll talk to you later Rose. See you soon."

"Bye Bella", she said hanging up.

I walked in the living room to see everyone already settled and made my way upstairs. I knocked on Charlie's door and heard Tyler say come in.

"You're all good in here, right?"

"Yeah, Bells. I'm good. Just make sure to have breakfast ready when I wake up", he told me. He fell on the bed and I laughed, closing the door. I walked to my room and saw the door was cracked. I walked in and Damon was laying down, staring at the ceiling. He turned to me when I shut the door. I looked around my somewhat bare room before looking at him. When I looked at him, his eyes were half closed and dark.

"You're fine in here?"

"Just about. I'm missing something though", he said.

"What do you need? I can go get it for you", I said pointing my thumb behind me. I began biting my lip when he didn't respond immediately.

"Damon?"

"I need...", and I was pinned up against the wall, hands above my head, and Damon was at my ear.

"You", he whispered. There was a shiver down my spine and I was soon on the bed with him hovering over me. He had one leg between mine, and his body was resting against me. He was running his nose down my neck, and his hand not supporting his weight was running down my body, resting at my hip. I was taken by surprise by his actions.

He nipped at my collarbone and I lost all train of thought. I let out a moan, breathing his name. He was growling deep in his throat when he went back up to my jawline, tracing all the way back to my ear.

"Say it again, Isabella", he growled. His voice was pure seduction. Sin and seduction, that was all I'd be able to ever compare him to.

He bucked his hips, and I felt a sensation that I hadn't before. "Damon", it was a whisper and I sounded breathless.

He moaned and kept kissing up and down my jawline and his tongue slipped out replacing his lips. "So delicious, angel."

I arched as the cold air in the house went over my skin following his tongue. He looked me in the eyes, and his eyes were the dark blue that I saw when I saw my dad train. Specks of bright blue popped, and I was captivated.

"So beautiful", and he finally leaned down to where I wanted him. It was just a simple kiss, until he let his tongue trail on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, and he coaxed it open until his tongue was stroking my mouth and I touched his tongue with mine gently. My hands went to his hair, gently pulling. He moaned again, starting a fire in me. We were soon kissing with a frenzy when he moved his hand from my hip to my knee. He brought it slowly up so my foot was resting against the bed and my knee propped up against his waist. He moved to settle between my legs and ground into me.

I let out a small, quiet scream in pleasure. He set off these emotions and feelings in me that I hadn't experienced before. I was smart enough to know _what_ it was that I was feeling. I was turned on, _a lot. _I was getting wet and I knew Damon could smell it. He let out a fierce growl, at my scream and from my arousal. I could feel him, oh yes I could definitely feel him. His gym shorts, and my yoga pants were made of thin material. And from what I could feel, he was big. I couldn't guess how big just that he was big.

Damon froze and started to growl, viciously.

"Damon? Damon, what's wrong", I asked looking into his eyes. I moved my hands to cup his face. His eyes closed and his fangs came out and around his eyes started to darken.

"_Bella?!_"

I moaned in disapproval. I dropped my head, and sighed, "Edward." Damon rolled off me and put a hand over his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now", Damon muttered.

I sat up on my elbows and saw Edward in the tree. "I'll be down in a minute." He jumped down and I looked at Damon. He still had his hand over his eyes. I rolled on top of him and gave him a lingering kiss and got up. "Either you can lay there, or you can come down with me."

"I'll be down there. Just, let me get back to normal, Princess."

I laughed and walked downstairs into the backyard and called for my dad. Once we got inside, we went to the living room and I saw Tyler, dragging down the stairs and he missed a step. He fell down and just rolled to the stop and stuck his head up before dropping it and groaning in pain.

"You alright there, Tyler", I asked, teasingly.

"Shut up, Hells Bells."

I told everyone that Edward was outside, waiting to talk but that I didn't want to talk to him. I texted Rose while I was at it, telling her to bring the family. Tyler shot up after that and we all got warm clothes on for the cold air outside. I threw on some jeans, and my pull over sweater. Everyone was ready by the time I walked out of the bathroom and we made our way outside to be greeted with the Cullen family. Rose shot at me and gave me hug and I was soon in Emmett's arms.

"It's nice to see you Bella", he said in his low, rough voice.

"I missed you, Emmett", I said back to him.

He put me down and the pixie herself was on me. "Oh my god! Someone got hot, damn where was this Bella when I needed her?"

"She was hidden away but she's back now. I'm glad to see you Alice", I told her, inhaling her scent of lilies and trees while hugging her.

I turned to Jasper and launched myself at him. I squealed as he caught me, and his deep rumble of a laugh filled the air. "Hey, darlin',"

He put me down and walked I back to Damon. Damon and Jasper were looking at each other, smirking. "Introductions later. You wanted to talk to my daughter Edward. So talk."

"Chief Swan, I think this would be better in private", Carlisle said to my father.

"Oh, whatever you need to say can be said in front of everyone here. We're a family, so start talking", Stefan told them. He was next to Elena, holding her hand and Jeremy was doing the same with Bonnie. Damon stood behind me, arms crossed and Tyler was next to him, hand my shoulder. Caroline was standing next to me holding my hand.

"They aren't human Carlisle", I said to him. "The only humans here are my father, Jeremy, Elena, and I. And everyone here knows what your family is as well."

"They all look and sound human", Esme said softly.

"Well we're not", Tyler told them. He was pissed, I could tell because he was being short.

"Would anyone care to show them", my dad said.

Caroline, Damon, and Stefan changed. Their fangs and the dark veins around their darkened eyes, visible. Tyler's eyes flashed yellow and he let loose a growl and Bonnie snapped her fingers, starting a fire in her palm. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme gasped. The other four not as surprised.

"Alright. Now start talking", I said, my voice low, threatening and my eyes narrowed.

Edward breathed in unnecessary air and started to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So um... cliffie? (Scratches head in nervous way). So by the way this is M rated for a reason. And I haven't written a lemon before but I plan on it for this story in the near future. But how did you like the little seen with Damon and Bella? Be honest please:) And Um I hope you liked this chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love everyone's feedback:) So my version of Edward isn't gonna be the crying all the time type. I just don't see Edward as that type. And with Emmett, when I read some people's stories, sometimes the whole acting like a kid thing is over done and I can't imagine him with the deep voice Kellan Lutz has. I don't know, I'm weird. And I like to imagine Rob as somewhat of a hardass because I mean, well, it's Rob. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_I turned to Jasper and launched myself at him. I squealed as he caught me, and his deep rumble of a laugh filled the air. "Hey, darlin',"_

_He put me down and walked I back to Damon. Damon and Jasper were looking at each other, smirking. "Introductions later. You wanted to talk to my daughter Edward. So talk."_

_"Chief Swan, I think this would be better in private", Carlisle said to my father._

_"Oh, whatever you need to say can be said in front of everyone here. We're a family, so start talking", Stefan told them. He was next to Elena, holding her hand and Jeremy was doing the same with Bonnie. Damon stood behind me, arms crossed and Tyler was next to him, hand my shoulder. Caroline was standing next to me holding my hand._

_"They aren't human Carlisle", I said to him. "The only humans here are my father, Jeremy, Elena, and I. And everyone here knows what your family is as well."_

_"They all look and sound human", Esme said softly._

_"Well we're not", Tyler told them. He was pissed, I could tell because he was being short._

_"Would anyone care to show them", my dad said._

_Caroline, Damon, and Stefan changed. Their fangs and the dark veins around their darkened eyes, visible. Tyler's eyes flashed yellow and he let loose a growl and Bonnie snapped her fingers, starting a fire in her palm. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme gasped. The other four not as surprised._

_"Alright. Now start talking", I said, my voice low, threatening and my eyes narrowed._

_Edward breathed in unnecessary air and started to talk._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

(BPOV)

"Bella", his voice seemed harsh but still had his velvet tone. "I'm just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I do still love you." His hand raked through his hair, something that used to make me swoon.

"But I realize that I fucked up." My mouth dropped. So did his whole family's. Did Edward Cullen just cuss? I think hell just froze over...

"Yeah, fucked up is a way of saying it, Cullen", a voice said, coming from our left. The voice was a deep rumble, similar to Emmett's but still had a childish tone to it. Edward just looked, his dark eyes somewhat narrowed at the intruder. All the vampires, and Tyler could see him but it was still too dark for the rest of us. The voice was familiar but I still had yet to make it out.

"You broke her. You made her fight, her fire, her soul disappear that night. All when you said she wasn't good enough." Edward's eyes widened a little. "Oh yeah, I saw everything in Sam's head. How you turned away, knowing she would follow you, knowing she was calling for you." Once he came into view and I saw who it was, I was grinning like a madman.

"I didn't know she would follow, dog", he snarled. His teeth, bared, at Jake. "I did what I thought was best for her. She was forgetting everyone around her, not acknowledging the danger. It became real the night of her birthday. All it took was a paper cut. A small paper cut. And everything would've been ripped away in mere seconds." Jasper's head was hug low as my birthday was mentioned. His face pained, and Alice grabbed his hand, smiling.

"And she is right here, dammit", I hissed. "Don't speak about me as if I wasn't standing right fucking here." Tyler's grip got stronger on my shoulder, as did Caroline's hand. Edward and Jacob's heads whipped in my direction.

"Isabella", Damon whispered to me.

"What", I snapped. It wasn't intentional, but I was on edge.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I looked over my shoulder and gave him my best smirk. "You can bet your ass that I'm ready." I pulled away from Caroline and Tyler. Tyler shadowed my movements as I progressed forward. Damon leaned against my car when I looked back to him. One look into his eyes and I knew that I could do this. I looked at my father and saw him smirking. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Do you think that sorry is going to make everything better, and that saying I love you makes your actions perfectly fine," I asked, keeping my tone level and my eyes narrowed.

"No, but I wanted you to know. And that I want another chance with you, but I guess that I'm too late for that", he growled the last words. He looked to Damon and glared. I stepped into his line of sight and gave him a glare of my own.

"You're right, you are too late. And tough, luck buddy, you wouldn't get another chance either way. The girl you fell in love with was weak, a pushover, and did what she was told. I'm not that girl. I will never be that girl, _ever again._ You want someone that will listen to you, and do what you need. I'm not her. I need to be with someone that can handle who I am, that can give me a challenge and not just lie down and take what I bash out. And I'll be damned, I found him and he's standing right there", I said, pointing at Damon. I heard my dad chuckle, and Elena's 'I knew it!' Stefan was smiling, along with Tyler and Caroline. Jeremy gave Elena some money. Bonnie was just sitting there, laughing at their antics.

"This, Edward, is my family. My life. And I'm happy now. I suggest you, go to find the same", I said turning away. Edward grabbed my wrist, and Tyler grabbed him by the throat. "Keep your hands off my sister, or I'll do it for you."

As he let Edward go, Damon came and checked my wrist for damage. "There's nothing to worry about Damon. No damage, it was a light grasp", I told him.

"Instinct, sorry", he smiled down at me.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wasn't done talking", Edward said lowly to him.

"Well, finish it up asshole. I have shit to get to", I said, rounding on him.

"I don't want to leave this like this, Bella. I can't." I cut him off.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, huh? Tell you that it's okay? Tell you that I forgive you, or that things can go back to the way they were? Over my dead body", I said.

He growled in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing out, heavily. "For God's sake, Bella just shut the hell up and let me finish!" His golden eyes changed to a darker color. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. Was someone finally growing a pair?

"I can't leave it like this because if I need to move on, I need you to tell me that we're okay, to a degree, after this. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, at least not until the future, but that we're over this. That everything is out in the air."

I was taken by surprise, but not letting it show on my face. I expected him to do anything he could to get me back. I looked at Rose, and saw she was surprised as well. She made eye contact with me, and shrugged her shoulders. It would mean that I can still see the Cullen's with nothing to worry about, without having to worry about Edward ruining it all. I could see them and not have to deal with the awkwardness. Everything would mend and possibly I could overcome the hatred that I felt. I could let go and be free. I would be Edward free, in a sense.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "We'd be over all of this? Nothing to worry about? Let things be put aside, slowly?"

"Yes", he said. He was calm and his voice was steady, no strain. Back to the dark velvet that used to make me lose all thought. I took him in. He looked more rugged but how that was possible in his never changing body. His hair was messier, he had bags under his dark eyes, and he had this air of darkness that he hadn't had before.

"Fine." I turned around and walked into the house. "Alice", said turning at the door, "you said that you had something to tell me about your visions? You can all come in and catch up and talk as well."

Everyone followed me and I trudged up to my room, leaving everyone except Rosalie and Alice downstairs. I had a kink in my neck and really just wanted to relax. I was too tensed. Once I reached my room I collapsed on the bed. The two vampires came into my room, shutting the door, giving me the sense of privacy. My bed sunk on both sides, taking their weight.

"There's something blocking my visions, Bella." I sat up and looking at her.

"What do you mean? How's that possible?"

"We don't know. It's not all things, but it's things that have to do with few decisions. Like when Esme and I were wrapping your gifts. I didn't see anything, at all. But I also get random visions. Like you talking to Liz before you guys even made a decision to move, or when I saw you just sitting here. At first, we thought it was because I was so in tune with you. But I think there's something that's causing it. I'm just not sure what", she said. I was concerned because what could be blocking them.

"When else does it happen", I asked her.

"Only when it concerns you." Now that's definitely weird.

"Well, that's just awesome."

"Off these subjects. Now, how did you and Damon happen", Rosalie asked.

I began to tell her of everything that happened since we left.

* * *

><p>We went downstairs about an hour later and I went into the kitchen. I began breakfast when I was scooped in the air.<p>

"It's so nice to see you Bells", Jake told me.

"It's great to see you too, Jake."

"What are you making?, he asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"I'm making French toast. It's Tyler's favorite and he requested breakfast this morning. Did he go back to bed?"

"The werewolf? Yeah, he knocked out and no one can get him up."

I smiled evilly and called Caroline and Elena into the kitchen. "Yes Iz?"

"So, I know you want to get me and Tyler back for awhile, so why don't you get back at him now?"

The looked at each other, then at Jake, and then at me. "We're in", Caroline said.

"Alright I have a spray bottle in the bathroom. It's got this nozzle in the drawer for thicker substances than water. I want you to keep the nozzle off it for now and bring it down here, okay?"

Caroline was up and down in a flash and handing me the bottle. I put some water and honey in a cup to heat up in the microwave. Once it was warm I put it in the spray bottle with sugar. "Caroline, what is Tyler wearing right now?"

"Um, just his gym shorts."

"Good." I handed Elena the bottle and went searching in the cupboards. I took out some flour. "Damon", I called. He was in the doorway, leaning against it.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can you go get one of my goose feathered pillows and rip it? I need the feathers out of it."

He smirked and did as I asked. I turned to Caroline and gave her the flour and went through the cupboard again. I grabbed some orange food dye as well. I grabbed the bottle from Elena and added half of it and gave it back. I held the pillow and the rest of the dye and we made our way upstairs. Before we could reach the stairs, all eyes were on us.

"Do I want to know", my dad asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but um, do you want those sheets on your bed", I asked, my innocent smile on display.

"Not particularly."

"Okay, you'll see the outcome soon."

When we got to my dad's room, we saw Tyler sleeping on his stomach. Perfect. I walked to girls and explained what to do. Jeremy came in before we were done and had melted butter and syrup. "I want to get in on this too", he told us.

* * *

><p>I called everyone to come eat, making extra for Jake per his request. Tyler came down, and the four of us had to do the best to keep our laughter in. My dad was drinking his coffee when Tyler walked in. He spat out his coffee and started choking on what he had down. Damon had his food hallway to his open mouth, Stefan and Bonnie were mid-conversation, and the Cullens were just standing there. Jake was howling and trying to breathe.<p>

"Um, good morning to all you guys too", Tyler said, going to scratch his head and stopped as soon as he touched his hair. Jeremy was perfect. Tyler patted his head and pulled away, looking at his hand. "What. The. Fuck?" Tyler had the butter and syrup mixed in his hair and it was all tangled, and just a mess.

When he turned around to go look in the mirror, Jake looked like a seal. Everyone cracked up as they looked at his back. I sent a smirk to the other three and they were acting like nothing was happening, just eating their breakfast.

"What? What's so funny", Tyler asked.

"Go look in the mirror, twin", I told him. The Cullens perked up at his nickname. As he walked away I admired our handiwork. First we sprayed his back lightly, with our concoction, and then we spread flour on his back and spraying it down again. We did that for about five times before I added the feathers from my pillow. We used the concoction and syrup to keep them down. I then took the food dye and wrote on his back 'Revenge's a BITCH!' And there were our signature's wherever we could fit them. Well, mine only said twin.

We waited for a good three minutes before I heard it. "Isabella!"

* * *

><p>It was midday in Forks and I really wanted to talk to Damon about last night but every time I had him alone, someone would interrupt before I could ask what was going on with us. I finally just grabbed his hand and my keys and took off. I needed to know where we stood. We were quiet the whole ride to the park. I parked and we got out and walked to the swings. Once we were seated, did I finally look at him.<p>

"What is this, Damon?"

"Whatever you want it to be, Princess", he said, grabbing my hand.

"What do you want it to be?"

He stood and pulled me behind him and we walked around the park. He suddenly, stopped and turned to look at me. "I wasn't kidding when I said I needed you, Isabella. I meant it." His hands cupped my neck and he looked me in the eyes.

"I do need you. You're feisty, sarcastic, beautiful, and you don't care that I'm selfish or that I'm an arrogant asshole. You can make everything better by just being you, and you're everything that I _need. _I don't just want you, Isabella, I need you." I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen this side of Damon since I've met him, and it made me swoon. Damon had a sweet, romantic side. People just didn't care to look beneath the sarcastic, snarky attitude to find it. "Isabella, say something", he was starting to panic.

I didn't know what to say, so I did the next best thing. I reached on my tiptoes and kissed him. He didn't respond right away but when he did, he deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip lightly, and I opened my mouth and kissed him back just as hard. His hands wrapped in my hair, massaging my scalp. I ran my hands up his chest, and put one on his face, the other on around his neck. I pulled away, and smiled at him.

"Is that answer enough for you?"

"Who the hell said you could pull away", he asked. He went to kiss me again when my name was called.

"Bella? Bella is that you?"

"Angela", I asked, looking at the girl calling my name.

"Yeah, Bella it's me." I embraced her and took her in. She got her hair layered and short, to her shoulders. Her bangs were cut at an angle, still long, and she had blonde streaks in her brown hair. She wasn't wearing glasses and looked really good. "Holy, hell! Look at you", I said.

"You were the inspiration."

"Really? Awe that mean a lot to me", I said to her.

"Ugh, the Ugly duckling is back."

"Hello, Lauren." She still looked the same. Fake blonde hair, fake tan, fake boobs, fake nose, fake everything.

"Looks like you haven't changed", I sneered.

"I didn't need to. I'm happy with myself."

"Don't see how, since nothing's natural."

"Mhmm. Angela I want you to meet Damon", I said beginning introductions.

"Her boyfriend", he finished for me. Giving me a wink.

"Hello, Damon. This is Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler."

"Well hello Mr. Sexy. Why don't you come over and have a good time with a real woman", Lauren said.

"If you're referring to yourself, I think the only thing real is your pea sized brain", I spat at her.

"Oh shut up and let the adults talk Swan", she tried to shoo.

"Oh please, you an adult, now you're just talking out of your ass."

The insults went back and forth until she finally took a swing at me. I dodged it, grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Next time, you try that I won't be so nice, and I'll break your arm." I let her go, said my goodbyes and headed back home to find Jake and the pack at the house. The Cullens were nowhere to be seen.

We walked in to see Stefan and one of them talking.

"So, you guys hunt animals, and you don't kill humans", he asked.

"No we don't. And my brother actually hunts humans", Stefan told him. "Which here he is. Damon meet Sam, Sam this is my brother Damon."

"Hello, I hope we weren't interrupting anything", Damon said.

"Other than the fact that we were discussing the treaty during your stay", Sam told us.

"And those are?"

"You are to hunt animals during your stay."

Damon sent a glare towards Stefan then looked to Sam, "And if I don't?"

Sam's gaze hardened before he replied, "We'll be forced to kill you." I gapped and looked to Jake and saw the same expression as mine.

"Well, then I guess-"

"What if he fed from me", I asked. Sam looked surprised.

"You're still human, Bella", he said.

"Human or not. I'm voluntarily doing it."

He struggled to find words but before he could find another reason my father cut him off. "Sam, I'm perfectly okay with it, and I'm also best friends with the chief. And Jacob could become alpha right this second if you choose to kill Damon."

"Alright, fine. But _only _Bella."

"I wouldn't think of anyone else", Damon said looking at me, surprised.

"Well it's time to take our leave, including you Jacob." They left, Jake giving me a hug before he headed out.

"Alright, we came here for a reason, let's get packing."

* * *

><p>It was time for everyone to get to bed. I set out air mattresses, changed my dad's sheets, and started a fire to keep everyone warm. I made my way upstairs to see Damon looking out my window. I walked to him and hugged him from behind, "What's so interesting?"<p>

"The forest here is so different here than the one in Virginia. There's more life here."

"Hmm... Well I'm tired, so let's go to bed."

He turned in my arms, and wrapped his arms around my body. I leaned my head against his chest, when he started talking, "Were you being serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"Letting me feed from you." I leaned my head back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes I was."

He leaned down, cupping my face and kissed me gently. "You always surprise me."

"What's the fun in life without surprises?"

"Hmm. I see your point."

"Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?"

"When you bite me?"

"Only if you struggle, or if I want it to, or it could be pleasurable."

"Hmm.. mmkay. Do you need to feed tonight?"

"Yes, I do."

Damon leaned down to kiss me once more, stroking my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened and he met my tongue with his. He led us back to the bed, laying us down, never breaking the kiss. He soon was kissing down my jawline to my throat. then began sucking and nipping at my neck, preparing the skin to be pricked by his teeth.

When he finally bit into the skin, I winced. It felt like a needle when you got a shot, until he pulled at my blood. Pleasure shot through my body from the bitemark. It spread down to my stomach, settling there then proceeding down. He growled deep in his throat which was an instant turn on. I was getting wet, and I breathed out his name. He groaned into my neck, and his growls were now in his chest, sending out vibrations. His chest was pushed violently against mine and I could feel them, making my nipples harden.

I gasped as he moved his hand from the bed, up to my breast cupping it. He continued to pull at my blood, making me forget all sense of time, thought, of anything. His growling picked up, making me arch into him and his hold. He rubbed my nipple through my bra, making it hard to keep quiet. He soon pulled away from my neck and bit his wrist.

"It'll heal your neck and give back some of the blood", Damon whispered.

I hesitated before grabbing his arm and bringing it closer to my mouth. He lapped at my wound, trying to stop my blood. I eventually placed my teeth where his marks were and pulled. He dropped his head from my neck and moaned. His blood was surprisingly on the sweet side. Not bitter or salt like. It was indescribable but I could feel it working. My neck soon began to itch and I felt energy rush through my body. Damon was still moaning, and I could feel his erection against my thigh. Deciding I could tease a little, I bucked into him, making him moan and latch back onto my sucking it so he didn't pierce the just healed skin. I let go of his wrist and licked my lips before I turned and caught his lips with mine. He kissed my back, passionately. He pulled away, rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, tangling his legs with mine and turning his body into mine.

His hair was mused, his eyes bright. His lips were parted, and he was panting. He was gorgeous to me.

"God, you're beautiful Angel."

There was a knock on the door and Damon stiffened. Stefan opened the door and glanced at us. "Isabella, the house is being watched."

"By who", I asked.

"By Edward, and by one of the pack members", Damon said. There went the romance. I sat up, looking at Stefan. "Can you get me Bonnie?"

Bonnie soon came up and stood next to me at the window. "Can you make it to where they can't hear anything, or any minds, and to where they have to be invited in?"

"Yeah, I just need some candles and some quiet", she told me, looking out the window.

"Princess", Damon called to me. I turned to look at him. "Edward said that Alice saw all our futures disappear and wanted him to check it out. When he got here one of the pack members was waiting, goes by the name Jared. He was ordered by Sam to make sure we kept to our side of the deal." Oh now I was pissed.

"Bonnie, make it to where only the pack aren't allowed in, to hear, or see anything in my house except for Jake. And when he's here they can't see anything that happened while he was here, even after he's left. Can you do that?"

"I-I can try. No promises, but I can try.

It took her about thirty minuets to get the process done, and when we realized that Edward wasn't leaving until Jared did, we relaxed. At least he was good for something, right? I laid down with Damon, and soon began drifting off with Damon playing with my hair, and by listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know some people may have expected her to freak the fuck out on Edward but I don't know I just went with the flow. So I saved at the spot right before she got home to see Sam and continued to write and I had it all done when I went to save it again and my internet turned off so it didn't save. I was so sad so I had to write the whole Same meet and greet and then on over again. It took me two hours, ugh. well here it is. I know, quick;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm happy you all enjoyed last chapter. And that you enjoy my version of Edward. And the whole moment with Damon and Bella, well that was small compared for what I have for them in the future. I see Damon as being very, physical and just downright rough in bed. Kinky, but not too kinky. And did you all know that they're making a movie for 50 Shades of Grey, AND Ian Somerhalder might be playing Christian Grey?! I really hope so, because you can bet your ass that I would go watch it. Alright, enough of my rambling, enjoy! **

_**AND THE 100TH VEWIER IS Veronique24! Thank you SO much and as for your answer, Angela may become more involved. But it wasn't my original plan, but I might add her into the mix since you mentioned it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_His hair was mused, his eyes bright. His lips were parted, and he was panting. He was gorgeous to me._

_"God, you're beautiful Angel."_

_There was a knock on the door and Damon stiffened. Stefan opened the door and glanced at us. "Isabella, the house is being watched."_

_"By who", I asked._

_"By Edward, and by one of the pack members", Damon said. There went the romance. I sat up, looking at Stefan. "Can you get me Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie soon came up and stood next to me at the window. "Can you make it to where they can't hear anything, or any minds, and to where they have to be invited in?"_

_"Yeah, I just need some candles and some quiet", she told me, looking out the window._

_"Princess", Damon called to me. I turned to look at him. "Edward said that Alice saw all our futures disappear and wanted him to check it out. When he got here one of the pack members was waiting, goes by the name Jared. He was ordered by Sam to make sure we kept to our side of the deal." Oh now I was pissed._

_"Bonnie, make it to where only the pack aren't allowed in, to hear, or see anything in my house except for Jake. And when he's here they can't see anything that happened while he was here, even after he's left. Can you do that?"_

_"I-I can try. No promises, but I can try._

_It took her about thirty minuets to get the process done, and when we realized that Edward wasn't leaving until Jared did, we relaxed. At least he was good for something, right? I laid down with Damon, and soon began drifting off with Damon playing with my hair, and by listening to his heartbeat._

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

(BPOV)

I awoke to a warm body curled around mine. I looked to the face of said warm body, and did my best not to giggle. Who knew that Damon Salvatore could cuddle? I took in his features once again as he slept. He was relaxed, and peaceful. His lips were slightly parted, eyes closed, and the crease between his eyes had disappeared. His hair was still messy, his bangs falling in his eyes, giving him the look of a teenager approaching the edge of manhood. His was in his black, wife beater so I could see his arms and build easily. His arms were toned, slightly on the big side but no where near Emmett's size, still complimenting his build. His shoulders, were strong, and from experience something I enjoyed to hold onto. His chest, which I was laying on, was defined. His pecs were damn near perfect and his abs were visible where his shirt was lifted. But they weren't overly defined. I couldn't appreciate the rest of his body, seeing as the blanket covered his lower half. I looked at the clock, and seeing as I was still on Virginia time I decided that since it was still dark I could pleasure myself to some more sleep. I held Damon tighter, and rest my head where the crook of his neck resided, tangling my legs with his. I felt Damon's arms tighten around me, and I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to kisses all over my neck and then a passionate kiss to my lips before I finally opened my eyes. He pulled away, looking into my eyes before I brought my hand behind his neck, and pulled him to me, finishing what he started. During our light make out session, my bladder decided to make itself known. I tried to pull away, but Damon just pulled me closer, squeezing me in the process. "Damon, I have to pee, let go."<p>

I was pulling against his grip when he rolled me onto my back and put his weight on me, making it worse. "Hmm, but I don't want to let you go."

"Unless you want me to pee on you right here, right now, you're going to have to let me go", I told him, smirking.

"Ugh, fine. Hurry up though, I want to take a shower." A wild idea crossed my mind as I stood up to head to the bathroom.

"Not unless I get there first, you can join me if you like", I smiled flirtatiously, opening the door when I heard him moan behind me. I went in the bathroom, did my business and took a quick shower, not wanting to use all the hot water, seeing as everyone else had to take one. I stepped out, realizing that I didn't have any clothes and wrapped the towel around me. I stepped out and went to my room and saw that it was empty. I went to my bag and grabbed everything out of it that I needed.

I was zipping it up, when I heard something fall to the floor. I turned to see a glass shattered and water pooled around it. I looked up from the mess to see Damon in the door way. He looked at the mess and then me with a hooded gaze and brought his arm up to lean against the door jam. I didn't fully comprehend why he was looking at me the way he did, until finally it clicked like a light bulb. I looked to see the towel had parted slightly at the bottom showing my upper thigh of my left leg. I blushed and turned, grabbing my clothes and walking past him. Or tried, to walk past him.

He grabbed me from my waist, pushing me against the open door. My breath left me as he leaned to my neck, licking the water that dripped down my neck from my hair. He licked all the way up to my ear, and nipped it before he captured my lips. When he pulled away and kissed down to my collarbone, my head cleared. "Damon... Damon, I have to get dressed."

"Hmm, but I like you like this. I think I'd like you better without the towel", he said against my skin. His warm breath, causing the blood to rise to the surface.

"Damon, seriously. Do you want my dad to see this?" He groaned, kissing my neck one more time before pulling away. He leaned his forehead against mine before speaking, "You really know how to ruin my fun, don't you?"

"Mmm, that's my job. Now get in the shower, you stink", I giggled, escaping his arm, deciding to get dressed in my room. Before leaving he slapped my ass, causing me to yelp in surprise. He let out a dark chuckle before turning to get in the shower. I dressed in dark jeans, a white tank top under my black, hooded, long sleeve and my white Nikes. I let my hair air dry, turning to waves before grabbing my black and white Ray Bans. Deciding on black eye liner for my only make up I headed downstairs.

"Morning Bells", my dad called from the kitchen. Rounding the corner I could see him making coffee, which smelled pretty good at the moment.

"Do you have my Irish creamer", I asked, eyes narrowed.

He let out a small laugh before walking to the fridge and pulling it out. I brought out my biggest smile before going to him and packing him on the cheek. "You're the best Daddy!" His laughter was heard as I walked to the living room to see that Stefan was the only one awake.

"God, are they all really asleep still", disbelief coloring my tone and my face widened in shock.

"Yes, they are really still asleep", Stefan said, a small face on his face.

"And I thought that_ I _overslept", I muttered. I shook my head before shouting everyone awake. "Come on you lazy bums! Get your lazy, sleeping ass' up! Don't make me get the water and flour, you fuckers!" At my last comment, Tyler and Jeremy shot up, looking alert. Caroline, who was still lying down, looked over at the two and let loose a laugh. Bonnie stretched before heading into the kitchen, most likely taking on breakfast duty. Elena, just curled up into her pillow, moaning about how it wasn't fair. I looked to Caroline, nodding, before walking out and making due on my promise. I grabbed the flour and filled up a cup of water. I walked in to see that Elena had fallen back to sleep, and that Stefan and Caroline had moved everything out of the way, including themselves. I gave the flour to Jeremy and started counting to three, silently. I dumped the water on her, making sure to get her hair and face mainly causing her to sit up. Jeremy took the opportunity to pour the flour on her.

She wiped at her eyes until she could see and just looked down at herself. Jeremy started to laugh at her expression when she finally looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders, replying, "I warned you. It's not my fault you didn't get up." With that I walked away and saw Jeremy run out the front door, Elena chasing him.

"Jeremy! You little asshole! You are _so _gonna pay when I catch you, you son of a...", her words fading as she chased him down the road. I poked my head out, watching them run around. "Hey Elena!" She stopped, turning to look at me. "I hope that you do realize, that _everyone_ can see you. You know that, right?"

She looked mortified before running back to the house and up the stairs. I laughed to myself, hearing her banging on the door. "Dammit Damon! Hurry the hell up! I need to get in that shower!" His reply was muffled. "I don't care! I'm covered in flour and water, and I need to get in the _freaking_ shower! _Damon!_"

I heard the door open, Damon's voice heard clearly. "Fine! You damn impatient woman. God, what happened to your face?" His tone going from irritated to amused, and confused.

As soon as he asked her that I let loose a laugh of my own. I was laughing so hard that I had trouble breathing, until I was handed a cup of coffee from Bonnie.

"The way you take it, Irish creamer with a ton of sugar." I looked at her, and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Bonnie! You're awesome!"

I took my first drink, moaning at the taste.

I stepped into the living room after Jeremy came back in, checking to see if the coast was clear. I saw Damon in his normal attire. Dark gray long sleeve, dark jeans, but instead of boots, he had on some black, leather Converse. Hmm, I have to get me some of those. His hair was in its messy state, blue eyes always popping against the dark clothing. He was staring at me, leaned back on the couch, one arm thrown on the top of it. I sat next to him, giving him a small kiss once I was settled. I swear I can't get _enough_ of this dark, gorgeous man. He was the epitome of perfection but still flawed in my mind. I gave him a small smile before turning to my dad. "So, what's left to pack?"

"Nothing much, just have to clean up everything we used last night and today, and put whatever furniture we're taking in the trucks. I want to take the couch and chair for the parlor, and our bed frames can be used in the guest rooms. As for the bathroom I was thinking we could just get rid of it. None of it goes with the other bathrooms. We'll just have to get new things for the separate ones since we have the other bathrooms set. And I want to get new mattresses."

"Alright we'll start on that. Then maybe I can call Esme, Rose, and Alice for a shopping trip. Do any of you other girls want to come", I asked them. They all nodded their consent and we started packing the rest of our things.

* * *

><p>Once we were done and had the house cleared, dad and I looked at it. It was bare, something I had never seen in my life until now. "I'm gonna miss this house", my dad said beside me. I put my hand on his arm and squeezed.<p>

"Why don't you spend the rest of the day with Billy. We can eat at the diner tonight before we head out", I said to him. He looked down at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm happy to have you back Isabella. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we teens can figure something out." He called Billy and Harry before heading out. Once he was out of sight, I called Alice.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey Alice. How would you, Rose, and Esme feel about going shopping?"

"Are you serious", she asked, her voice dead-panned.

"Um, yeah."

"What have you done with Isabella Swan? Of, course we'll go! Um, we're bringing everyone, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, let me ask the others if they want to come." I walked to the backyard to see them messing around. "Hey you lot! You wanna join me and the Cullens shopping?"

The girls agreed right away, seeing as that was the plan before and the guys were hesitant. Stefan and Jeremy finally agreed and Tyler was stubborn. I looked to Damon, seeing him shake his head. I pouted, "Please, baby? Come shopping with me."

He looked surprised by the pet name I gave him before saying yes. Caroline looked to be having trouble getting Tyler to agree. We tag teamed him, finally getting him to come and I gave Alice our answer. We agreed to meet in Port Angeles, and we were on our way.

* * *

><p>We arrived to the outdoor mall, and waited for the Cullens to arrive. When they did arrive, we immediately hit up the big stores. "Emmett, why don't you take the boys shopping", Rosalie told him.<p>

"Thank god. Enough of this torture. Thank you babe, just text us when you ladies want to meet up", Emmett told her, kissing her passionately. "Come on, fuckers. I have to get some new shoes and shit. Later", Emmett called to the rest of us before heading to the opposite end of the mall.

Stefan departed with Elena and Damon gave me a kiss and headed over to Stefan and Jasper, following Jer, Tyler, Emmett, and Edward.

"I can't believe you two knew each other in the war, despite being on the opposite sides", Stefan said as they walked away. Damon and Jasper had recently let out that they knew each other during the Civil War, but since Damon was a Yankee and Jasper a Confederate, they butt heads constantly on the battle field. They went over the battles that they had both won and lost, reliving the battles that they had actually fought each other.

_Flashback, an hour before_

_"In all honestly, I was shocked as hell when word reached our battalion that you were killed", Damon said. _

_"I left one war, just to join another. I kept up on all of the details in the world and when they said that you had left, I couldn't think of a reason why. I mean, you loved the fight. Even if it was up against me, I could tell you did. Is there a specific reason, as to why you left?"_

_Damon let loose a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah. Her name was Katherine."_

_Jasper raised an eyebrow at Damon's reply. "I'll tell my story, if you tell me yours."_

_And that's when they reconnected. _

_End Flashback. _

We walked away to the other stores before I said that I wanted to step into Journey's for some new shoes.

"What's with you and shoes, Bella", Alice asked me.

"I don't do the whole fancy shoe thing, but I do love me some awesome hightops. Unless they're Van's."

After picking out a set of gray and black van's, I looked for the leather Converse, similar to Damon's.

"Aha! I found them", I said, a large smile on my face. Rose shook her head and Caroline grabbed a pair as well.

"Hey Dizzy, Bonnie wanted to head to Wet Seal. And Elena is on her way to Hollister as we speak", Caroline told me. We paid for our shoes and then made our way to Hollister. I picked out some shorts, including white ones, and some jeans. Then we headed to Wet Seal, per Bonnie's request. We were in there for a good hour when I got a text from Damon.

_You know that they have some good music here? You should come meet me here..._

_**Hmm, I do need some new stuff. Do they have any Blue October or Hinder? **_

_Yes they do. Hurry Angel. _

"Hey I'm going to the music store. I'll meet with you guys for lunch?"

"Yeah. Later Bella", Rosalie called.

I walked to the music store to see Damon. Before I could get to him, some red head did. I saw her put her hand on his bicep, asking him if he needed any help.

He pulled away, looking up to me, giving me a small smirk. "Hey Angel", he called to me.

"Hey, Baby. What's going on here", I asked him, giving him a kiss.

The girl, Kaylee her name tag read, had a sour look on her face. "I was just asking him, if he needed any help."

"Oh, well I've been here before, I'm pretty sure I can take care of it", I said, pretty much dismissing her.

"Dammit, I can never find a single, hot guy", she mumbled, walking away.

"You're sexy when you're jealous", Damon whispered in my ear.

"I'm not jealous", I said, looking through the music.

"Hmm, so what was that? Staking your claim. Come on babe, if you feel like you have to stake your claim, you're jealous."

"That wasn't staking my claim", I said looking at him. My eyes were slightly narrowed, playfully.

"Well then, what's staking your claim, Princess?"

I looked up to him, hand on my hip, eyebrow raised. I shook my head before giving in. I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him, long and hard. My tongue peeked out of my own mouth and ran lightly against his lips. He opened, putting his tongue in my mouth so I nipped him lightly. I could feel his growl more than hear it and he pulled away. I let him take a breath, feeling him shudder when I reclaimed his mouth. Before I pulled away, I took his lower lip in between my teeth and pulled back slowly, dragging him with me until I released. When I opened my eyes, I could see his still closed, and I reached on my tip toes to his ear. "Now that, is staking my claim."

I pulled away and looked through the music before taking my selections to the check out. I had chosen Blue October, Hinder, Woe is Me, Palisades, Memphis May Fire, Miss May I, and Sleeping with Sirens. The girl, Kaylee looked at my selections, a slight disgusted look upon her face.

"That's a lot of Post-Core Metal selections you have here. I take it that you refer Heavy Metal?"

"Rock is my preference, but I can listen to all types of music. You can catch my listening to screamo one minute and country or jazz the next. I like to have my varieties", I told her, my tone questioning. Is there a reason why she has a problem with my choice? Ugh, girls. We're one fucking crazy species. I soon paid my due and waited for Damon to pay for his. I looked at his choices which were similar to mine, but had more variety. Emmure, Falling in Reverse, Godsmack, Green Day, Blink 182, and he even had Chris Isaak. I love me some Chris Isaak. Once he was done, we met everyone at the food court, leaving our purchases with them and heading to Subway. I ordered the Buffalo Chicken sub and put everything spicy on it, since I was having my cravings. "You're a brave girl", the lady making my order told me. I smiled and then headed back to the others.

"So, what do we hit up next", Elena asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the tattoo parlor and getting my first tattoo and piercing", I said to them.

"Really", Tyler asked.

"How about we get the same one's", I asked him.

"What did you have in mind", Tyler asked, his dark gaze lit with excitement.

"Well I really want to get Rebel on the base of my neck and I want to get my spider bites", I told him. His eyebrow raised and then went into thought.

"That's a good idea but I think I want to get Lockwood across the top of my back, but that'll take more than one sitting so I think I'll wait till Mystic Falls. I think I'll get Rebel on the side of my neck, that way they're in somewhat of the same spots. As for the piercing, I was thinking one piercing."

I grew giddy at the thought and we soon finished our meal, heading back outside to the other side of the mall. Once we reached the parlor, I was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Bella," Jasper called, "Could you calm down just a bit? I fee l like I'm going to burst from the inside out." Emmett's boisterous laugh filled behind me, and Edward's quiet chuckle could barely be heard.

"Sorry Jazz, I'm just so excited." Tyler and I went up to the lady in the front and told her what we wanted. I described that I wanted my tattoo in script, and Tyler said the same. We decided to do our piercings during the same time. I picked out my studs seeing as I couldn't wear any loops for a bit and picked out two black diamonds. Tyler chose a silver stud and we both sat in the chairs, stomach first and pulled off our shirts. I kept my tank top on and kissed Damon before he walked to the waiting room. They asked if we cared about privacy, after saying no, they pulled the curtains back so everyone could see the session. I saw the needle for my piercings and then heard the needle for my tattoo.

"Any coloring you want, sweetheart", the man asked me.

"Just black."

I felt the needle touch my skin and I flinched. The guy put his hand on my upper back, keeping me from moving. Soon the pain was ignorable and I braced myself for my double piercing. The girl brought the piercing gun to my lip, holding it out, and went to work. After the quick punctures, she cleaned the wounds and studs before putting them in. "When you're done and get home, take some pain pills. It'll help. Bobby here will give you a hand out to help you take care of your tattoo. It has your do's and don'ts. I'll give you a small handbook on cleaning your piercings. Mary will give Mr. Lockwood his handouts and booklets. As soon as Darren is done with Tyler's tattoo, he'll give you your cream that you'll put on your tattoos."

"Thank you, Sarah. My card is with my boyfriend and he'll give it to you so we can walk out as soon as possible", I told her. I thanked her for the distraction she could give me before she had to walk away. Twenty minuets later, I was having the cream then the gauze put on my new ink. and was making my way to the front.

"You'll have to change the gauze every four hours. After three days, you can stop wearing gauze but still use the cream. Thank you Tyler and Isabella, for letting us do this. We really appreciate it, seeing as everyone views tattoos and piercings as something bad."

"You're welcome Sarah, but we view it as art", I told her before walking out with the others.

"How you feeling Tyler", I asked.

"It doesn't hurt that bad and it'll probably heal fast. My shift is a lot more painful."

I nodded before walking to some other stores to get more clothes. I made conversation with the Cullens before we had to split. We said our goodbyes and told them we would stop by before we left for Mystic Falls. Then we headed for the diner, and showed my dad mine and Tyler's new additions.

* * *

><p>After we had eaten and said goodbye to Billy, Harry, and Jake we made our way to the Cullens. We pulled into their drive and they invited us in.<p>

"How are you feeling, Bella", Rose asked me.

"It's just sore now. The pain killers really help", I told her. Damon was next to me, massaging my shoulders, careful not to get too close to my ink.

"So are you guys going to visit or anything", Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. The only reason why, would be for a funeral or for a wedding. But other than that, no", Charlie answered.

"Then we'll visit you", Carlisle's, low, calm tenor interjected.

"But with the sun", Edward said, confusion on his face. I had thought about it recently, them visiting. I looked to the male's of the Cullen family and saw a pendant or ring. Jasper had two dog tags, each with two different coat of arms on them. Carlisle wore a pendant as well. Edward had a cuff link, and Emmett wore a ring. The women were similar. Alice had a necklace, small and delicate. Rosalie had a leather bracelet, with some type of metal on it, and Esme wore a ring on her left index finger. I turned to Bonnie, who was looking at me, calculating my gaze. Alice gasped, then smiled as a vision came through. I looked to see if Edward had seen what she had, and notice his face scrunched up. I looked to Bonnie again and she nodded. She stepped outside, silently before I was in Alice's arms.

"Oh, thank you Bella! Thank you so much!. You have no idea how much easier this makes on us. Honestly, you're the best!"

I gave out a small smile, and hugged her back. Bonnie came back in with a piece of wood and some different leaves.

"Can you all give me some type of jewelry that you all wear, on a daily basis", she asked, quietly. They handed her what she asked for and she then asked for a black candle, alcohol and a glass bowl. Esme left, then appeared again. She handed Bonnie what she requested before returning to Carlisle's side. Edward still looked confused, and I figured that Alice was keeping him out. Bonnie put the items in the glass bowls before pouring the alcohol on them. She slowly put the leaves in and then placed the small piece of wood on the top. She took the black candle, snapped her fingers and lit it. She waited for the wax to melt somewhat before dripping it over the bowl. She continued until the black wax dried on top of the leaves and wood, covering the top completely. She then began chanting and then the wax caught fire, burning it back into its liquid state and burning the wood and leaves. The top of the alcohol continued to burn but the items remained untouched by the flame. Once the fire was out she blew on it and pulled the items out. She put them each in the remaining sunlight, then gave them back to their rightful owners.

"Please step into the sunlight outside. I have one more thing I need to do."

They al followed her orders and soon the wind picked up around them, bring a light amount of dust and leaves, continuously swirling around them. Once things settled, their skin didn't glitter anymore, and the last rays hit their face before the sun left. They gasped as Bonnie brought a flame closer to each of them.

"Bella, please touch each one of them", she ordered me. I followed behind her and felt the skin of each Cullen, soften and warmth radiated. I gasped before looking at her.

"I'm not finished but I need more time and rest before I can continue with it. For now, they will change slowly." She turned to them before continuing. "You each need to start packing everything up, and start making yourself scarce. You have a week before your eyes change, and that's when you need to make your way to Mystic Falls so I can continue my spell."

"Bonnie, what did you do", Caroline asked.

"I'm changing them. The spirits, they came to me as I was collecting the things I needed. They'll start to become like Damon and Stefan. And in a weeks time, they'll need to finish the change. By then I'll have the power and time I need. Until then, I'm exhausted. Elena will have to drive first and then I'll take my turn. I wish you luck, and I'll see you all soon. But for now, I need to sleep." I was still in awe at my best friend. I couldn't believe that she actually did that. I was just thinking they could come visit if she made them not glitter.

"It's time to go, Princess", Damon said to me. I turned back to the Cullens and smiled with joy.

"Oh Bella", Esme said to me. She rushed to pull me into a hug, and I relaxed in her grip. I said my goodbyes to everyone then finally tuned to Edward. His hands were in his pockets, and then he opened his arms. I walked slowly to him, then hugged him back.

"I want to prove to you that I am sorry", he said to me. He hugged me tighter before letting me go.

"Well now you can", I told him, giving him a small smile. This was the beginning to a new start. I thought the move to Virginia was my start but this next week was going to be the start. I headed back to Damon, and grabbed his outstretched hand. I linked my fingers and gave them a last wave, promising to see them soon and made my way to the car. It was time to go back home. Damon took the driver seat and we set off onto the highway. He put in some Blue October, an I drifted to sleep with him singing The Worry List.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked it. I had half of it written before I could get back on the computer and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. Word Count: 5,550**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy my loves. To my fellow Americans, I hope you enjoy your fourth of July:) I know I will. It's shorter than some of them but I wanted to get this up asap. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"Bonnie, what did you do", Caroline asked._

_"I'm changing them. The spirits, they came to me as I was collecting the things I needed. They'll start to become like Damon and Stefan. And in a weeks time, they'll need to finish the change. By then I'll have the power and time I need. Until then, I'm exhausted. Elena will have to drive first and then I'll take my turn. I wish you luck, and I'll see you all soon. But for now, I need to sleep." I was still in awe at my best friend. I couldn't believe that she actually did that. I was just thinking they could come visit if she made them not glitter._

_"It's time to go, Princess", Damon said to me. I turned back to the Cullens and smiled with joy._

_"Oh Bella", Esme said to me. She rushed to pull me into a hug, and I relaxed in her grip. I said my goodbyes to everyone then finally tuned to Edward. His hands were in his pockets, and then he opened his arms. I walked slowly to him, then hugged him back._

_"I want to prove to you that I am sorry", he said to me. He hugged me tighter before letting me go._

_"Well now you can", I told him, giving him a small smile. This was the beginning to a new start. I thought the move to Virginia was my start but this next week was going to be the start. I headed back to Damon, and grabbed his outstretched hand. I linked my fingers and gave them a last wave, promising to see them soon and made my way to the car. It was time to go back home. Damon took the driver seat and we set off onto the highway. He put in some Blue October, an I drifted to sleep with him singing The Worry List._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

(BPOV)

I woke to feel heat in my face, and the slight breeze coming through the window, tussling my hair. When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut them before trying again. I searched for my sunglasses and slid them on, relief instant in my eyes. I looked at our surrounding and realized we were at a gas station. I stepped out of the car and stretched, looking for Damon. I turned around to see him leaned against the car, a cigarette hanging from is lips, aviators covering his blue eyes. I threw my hair up in a ponytail before rounding the car and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"We, are currently in Montana. Tyler and Caroline are waiting at the restaurant three streets down", he told me, putting the nozzle back in its place.

"Do we need to get anything for the road?"

"Not yet. I would wait until before the highway. We're going to get off on a dirt road about twenty miles after that. Stefan has a place for us to stay. It's his birthday tomorrow so since we're close to his bestfriend, we're going to her instead of her coming to him."

I nodded my head before stepping back into the car. When Damon turned the car on, I hooked up my iPod, turning it down before looking to Damon.

"So why am I just finding out that tomorrow is Stefan's birthday?"

His lips pulled up in a small smile before responding," He doesn't like telling everyone because he doesn't like the attention."

"Doesn't like attention, huh? Well I guess he better suck it up. Now, we need to find a mall so I know where to go tomorrow morning", I said running my hand trough my bangs.

"We'll look once we get closer. Let's go eat and talk about what you want to get Stefan."

"What did you get him?" I was hoping that he could tell me so I could get an idea.

"First, I got him another journal. He's constantly writing, and goes through journals like they're nothing. I also got him and Elena a free night away from Ric and Jenna. They agreed to let them go out for the night and come back to our place", Damon said, the last part sarcastic.

"I take it they're not coming back to yours", I asked, smirking at him.

"Definitely not! I'm not letting that happen while I'm home", his face pulled back in disgust.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get Elena something for that night." My mind was going over the possibilities when we pulled into the parking lot.

When we walked in, we saw Tyler and Caroline sitting down in the front.

"How long is the wait", I asked her, sliding on the seat.

"Between five and ten minutes. All they have to do is clear up a table. I requested one next to the bar, because Tyler wants to watch the hockey game on the big screen. Plus, we all know that Damon is going to be drinking up a storm."

I glared at her before lightly punching her arm. "Fuck you guys and your ability to drink and drive no problem."

So laughed at my expression, which was sulking, and looked at Damon, winking. "You are going to have your hands full when she drinks. Because the only time she drinks is when she's telling a story, or if she's going all out."

"Going all out?"

"Oh babe, when I drink, I drink to get wasted. It may take me a whole night, or it may take me a few hours, but eventually I'll get there", I told him, patting his leg.

"Table of four? Under Lockwood?" We stood, following the waiter to our table. I laughed as Tyler took the stool facing the 70". Our table was high, with the high backed-stools for seats.

We soon placed out orders before I turned to Caroline. "So what are you getting for Stefan?"

"Oh well I somewhat coordinated with Damon. I bought them a night at a high-end hotel. I included room service, alcohol, and an en suite for them."

"I was thinking of taking Elena shopping for that night. And probably taking him shopping because his whole collared shirts and khakis are not cool. I mean, look at how Damon dresses and then how he dresses", I said, going to gesture at Damon but finding him not there.

"Where in the hell did he go", I asked. I looked to the bar but still couldn't find him.

"Who knows", Caroline said with a smile.

"What are you smiling at", I asked, suspicion creeping into my voice.

"Oh, just thinking about you trying to get Stefan to go shopping. I mean you could try, but I would have a back up plan as well. I don't know, maybe get him something that he can use. Oh, he loves taking pictures", she said excitedly.

"Hmm, I'll get him a brand new Nikon. Seriously, where the fuck is Damon?!" Caroline soon started giggling.

"Right here, baby", he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I jumped slightly, before smacking his arm.

"Fucking vampires, man. I just can't win!" My heart was still racing when he pecked me on the check before sitting down, a tray full of shots in front of him.

Caroline wooped and rubbed her hands together before grabbing one and tossing it back. Her face scrunched up before she inhaled, most likely making the burn last longer. She looked to me, smiling, torturing me with alcohol and her ability to drink before turning to Damon, saying something too low for me to hear. Well, then I guess I'll just talk to Tyler.

"Tyler", I called, trying to get his attention.

"Huh", he replied back, eyes never leaving the screen.

"What in the world is so interesting about hockey? I mean football, yeah but hockey?"

"Have you ever watched hockey", he asked, expression bewildered.

"Yeah, and it sucked."

"Was it the NHL?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Then, you haven't watched real hockey. High school and college aren't as fun to watch, not as brutal. With NHL, hockey can be vicious...", Tyler continued on telling me all the guidelines and rules. Soon I was getting into the game with him. When our food arrived, Damon got up to get them all more drinks. He came back with four bottles of beer and placed one in front of each of us.

"Um, babe. I'm driving, and my dad may not care that I drink, but I'm pretty sure he would have a problem now."

"Well, Caroline and I talked and decided that we would try something. If my blood can heal you, let's see if it can sober you up. Plus, I wanna see how smashed you get. If it doesn't work, I'll drive while you sober up and sleep for a bit", he told me, winking.

"Oh this will be fun", Tyler said sitting back, his dark eyes twinkling, and mouth pulled up in a smirk. "Are we gonna dance on a table again, or are we gonna sing to the whole bar?"

"At least I didn't flirt with a cross dresser", I shot back.

He groaned when Damon and Caroline looked at him, shock and amusement on their face.

"Now this is something I want to hear", Damon stated, taking a long pull at his beer. I looked at my choices and saw that he had gotten me and Caroline Bud Light. Not my usual preference, but hey, beer's beer.

"Tyler! Tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, I have it recorded Care. I'll go through my computer to find it when we get home." I lifted my beer, relishing in the coldness that ran down my throat. Tyler looked at me glaring, before explaining what happened that night.

We were joking throughout the night and I was definitely get hammered with the drinks Damon kept bringing me.

* * *

><p>We stumbled out of the restaurant, Damon supporting me and I was doing my best to help support Tyler, but that wasn't working. After the third round of shots came he finally decided to join in.<p>

We got in the car and Damon slid in the drivers seat starting the engine, and driving south. When my iPod hit Katy Perry, I was singing along with I Kissed A Girl. When the song came to a close, Damon turned down an abandoned street before shutting the car off, effectively leaving me solo in my song. I turned to protest but the words died on my lips when I caught sight of my gorgeous boyfriend.

His eyes were hooded, gaze darkened his left arm leaning against the steering wheel, body turned to me. I flushed under his gaze before trying to speak again. But before I could say anything he beat me to it.

"You are so beautiful." Oh, this is one of his special moments. "Did you know that", he asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I shook my head, at loss for words.

He lunged forward, pinning me against the door. He brought a head up to my neck pulling me to him, kissing me. It was rough, brutal, and passionate. Our teeth hit, sending a hit of pain that I didn't fully register. He bit my bottom lip, his teeth making a small cut, causing a drop of blood to pool. His tongue darted out to it, licking it up before kissing me again. He brought his hands to my hips and pulled more towards the center of the seat. I fell back, wrapping my arms under his and around his back, taking him with me. He was kneeling between my legs, one of his on the seat the other on the floorboard. I had one leg wrapped around his waist, keeping him locked down. His lips went up to my ear lobe and bit slightly before kissing their way down my neck and chest. He licked his way over my collar bone before hitting the top of my breasts. When his tongue got as far as he could go with my clothes in the way.

"Oh baby, you taste so wonderful it should be a sin." I moaned at his words, arching into him when he nipped me through my clothing. He bucked his hips into mine making me hiss in pleasure. He groaned husky and deep before returning to my lips. I moved my arms so I could run my hands through his hair. I ground into him, feeling his erection digging into me. I continued to buck into him, loving the noises he made. When he moved back to my neck I turned my head so he had easy access. I felt him suck on my skin before the sting of pain rushed from my neck, soon turning into pleasure. It ran straight down to the pit of my stomach. He brought his hand up to his neck, using his fingernail to cut a long line across his own neck.

He pulled away slightly, breathing heavy, "Bite me before it heals baby." And those were the only words out of his mouth. He leaned back to my neck and I leaned to his, pulling at his blood. Once his blood hit my tongue I was once again rewarded with his wonderful taste and the haziness left my mind. My hands moved from his hair down his back, then to his ass pulling him closer to me. He moaned again at the friction and the pleasure that we were feeling. I pulled away soon after he did. I went to his shirt, pulling it up before I resumed kissing him. His hands soon made their way to the bottom of mine and we tugged until it came off and I was I my silk, black bra. His hand lifted me up slightly before coming to my latch. He looked at me, gauging my reaction.

"Dammit Damon, hurry up", I demanded. He grinned at that before kissing me, unlatching my bra. He pulled my straps down at a slow pace, my bra following the motion. Once it was pulled away, he threw it in the back seat where our other clothes resided. While he did that I pulled at my ponytail, releasing my hair and pulling him back to me. I kissed him hard, relishing in the feeling of his skin pressed against mine. His hands were soon on my breasts and he broke away. kissing down o the before finally resting in my nipple. Which he licked then blew on. He did the same to the other making them pebble. He brought one hand up to pull and pinch while his mouth worked on its twin. When his tongue touched the peak I gasped and arched into him. He flicked at it, and then lightly bit me, making sure not to pierce the skin. He continued and we ground against each other, faster and harder. I was scratching at his back leaving marks that kept healing. He brought his lips to mine, devouring my mouth when I arched for the last time, holding my breath. He continued to thrust against me, until he stilled, pressing me into the seat while we fell over together.

"Well I didn't expect it to go that far", he said in my ear.

I laughed before hugging him to me. He let most of his weight rest on me and I clung to the heat he gave out. We laid there for a good ten minutes before my cell phone lit up. It vibrated once, letting me know it was just a text message. Damon grabbed for it, reading it before laughing.

"What?"

"Alice. She said we better get going or else your dad is gonna come looking for us. And she says it doesn't end pretty."

I groaned before Damon sat back pulling me with him before reaching in the back and putting my bra on and reaching around me to latch it back on. I smiled before kissing him again and the I reached back and grabbed his black shirt. He took I before I could do anything and put it on. He reached into the back, into his bag and pulled out another one. It was a black button up and he threw it around my shoulders. I buttoned it up, as he started the car and we were on our way. I looked at my hair and ran my fingers through it. It was wavy so the crease didn't matter.

"So your experimenting worked. I sobered up as soon as your blood hit my tongue", I told him. I moved across he bench seat and sat closer to him, to which he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Well now I know we can go have fun on a school night and have you completely okay in the morning."

* * *

><p>After about thirty minuets we turned onto a dirt road that led to a large house, almost as big as the Cullens, where I saw everyone's cars parked. We stepped out and head to the front door, and knocked.<p>

The woman that opened the door surprised me. She was gorgeous. Like, Rosalie Hale gorgeous. Beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and had an hour glass figure. All of the features that I had hated her for, there stood my trouble maker friend from Phoenix.

"Lexi?"

"Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, um I hope you like it;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here you go. Not really much to say. I want to get everything I can in this story while I have a bit of summer left. And I'm sorry this took so long. I got writers block for a bit. **

_**WARNING! A little lemon but no full... penetration per say. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"So your experimenting worked. I sobered up as soon as your blood hit my tongue", I told him. I moved across he bench seat and sat closer to him, to which he threw his arm around my shoulders._

_"Well now I know we can go have fun on a school night and have you completely okay in the morning."_

* * *

><p><em>After about thirty minuets we turned onto a dirt road that led to a large house, almost as big as the Cullens, where I saw everyone's cars parked. We stepped out and head to the front door, and knocked.<em>

_The woman that opened the door surprised me. She was gorgeous. Like, Rosalie Hale gorgeous. Beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and had an hour glass figure. All of the features that I had hated her for, there stood my trouble maker friend from Phoenix._

_"Lexi?"_

_"Bella?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

(BPOV)

"You know each other", Damon asked.

"You're dating Damon?! Bella, I thought I taught you better than that", Lexi said to me, swooping in for a hug.

"And what did I say about Lee", I shot back.

"What did she say about me, Lexi", Lee said, appearing at the door.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, darling."

When she released me I was swept up and twirled around by the man she called her mate. "It's been awhile since we've seen you Bella. How's your mother?"

"Oh she's off with Phil. You remember the guy you two introduced to her? Yeah they're in Florida now, and mom's been loving the heat", I said to them. I rounded to Lexi. "You sneaky little bitch."

She laughed before standing next to Lee, holding him close. "Why, what do you mean?"

"You never told me you were a vampire!"

"Well, I guess you can say that it never came up", she giggled.

"Never came up?! Oh whatever! I guess it's good to see you."

Stefan came to stand next to us, "Like Damon said, you know each other?"

Lexi turned to look at the two Salvatore brothers, hair following her movements. I walked to Damon's side before wrapping my arms around his waist. "You could say the Renee and I were friends when she was 16. Renee was very... eccentric. She was open minded and very childish for her age. We met when she was trying cooking lessons. We took her out to dinner and met Bella, and since I was passing as a 19 year old at the time, we bonded", Lexi explained.

I snorted at her choice of words. "Bonded? I would have to say that getting my mother to agree to let me drink in her presence and getting me totally smashed is not bonding. You could say that she gave me back my rebellious streak and kept me going until she had to leave.

"She left and mom was getting married to Phil. You could say that all my friends from school weren't really friends once I met Lexi. I went out and partied, had fun, and all that good stuff. But I guess even the kids that partied at school didn't like me enough to hang out. Even if I had all the invites to the college parties."

"Well, I see you ditched those assholes and got with this lot. Come in and tell me _all _about it", she said to me, dragging me inside after her.

"Jesus, Lex! I may know you're all macho and vamped out now, but I am still human."

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

"No you're not", I told her, rubbing my wrist trying to gain some feeling. Damon appeared by me and snatched my wrist and took over, all the while glaring at Lexi. When he looked to my arm, a growl built in his chest before he snapped at her. "Dammit, you need to be careful! Are you alright Isabella?"

I kissed his lips lightly before nodding yes to his question. I glanced back at Lexi, shock on her face. And most likely from Damon's behavior. We sat on the couch before I was pelted with questions.

"So how did you come to find out we were vampires? Or even meet up with Damon and Stefan? How did you and Damon get together? How can you even stand him, or better yet _how can he stand you?_"

"Lexi, one question at a time please! Jesus, did you take a stool softener for your vocal chords or something, shit."

She smiled sheepishly before asking again. I explained everything that happened after she left, all the way to how I ended up in her house. And of course, knowing Lexi, she wanted a go at Edward like everyone else did. But soon cooled after telling her of our last adventure in Forks. She then began to tell me of her past, of meeting Stefan and showing him another way to live, and the real story behind her and Lee. Soon my father showed up, asking all sorts of questions, ones that even Damon and Stefan couldn't answer.

"Well, this is all shits and giggles, " I stated with sarcasm, "but I'm about to pass out. Can you please tell me where my room is."

"_Our _room", Damon said, correcting me. Lexi looked at me, smirking while my father arched an eyebrow. I smiled innocently before throwing a glare in Damon's direction.

"What, baby?"

"You know what, mister. Lexi, _please_", I said, giving her a pointed look. She sighed before standing and going to the bulletin board with keys on it. She pulled a bulky key that was black, with a vine design going up the key. "Follow me lovebirds. Lee will grab your stuff and put it up there."

We followed her up the stairs, then down the hall to the third door on the right. "Stefan and Elena are all the way down the hall, Bonnie and Caroline or on your left, and Jeremy and Tyler are above you. Your dad is across the hall from them. You have your own bathroom inside, and everything is cleaned", Lexi told us, unlocking the door.

Lee walked in, carrying our stuff and throwing Damon the keys. I grabbed my bag that held all my shower supplies, tank top, and gym shorts before heading to the bathroom. I was setting the temperature and turned to shut the door, just to find Damon leaning against the doorway. "You're sorta in my way, stud."

His stare got heated before he advanced toward me. "Damon?"

He continued forward, making me take the couple of steps back before I ran into the shower door. He put both of his hands on my waist and leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine. "Do you know how happy you make me?" Oh... Sentimental Damon has made his way forward.

"Do you know how much I feel for you. The fire that you have, that just _drives_ me crazy with want for you. How _beautiful_ you look when you're angry? How I feel when I kiss you, touch you, or have you next to me? How you make me feel when _I'm _the one that brings you to climax?" I blushed at the last comment. I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes and he moved with me but continued for my neck. He kissed down and then to my collar bone, lavishing it with kisses.

"Do you know how much...", he cut off and leaned closer to my face. His eyes closed, and his breathing got deeper and a slight sweat broke on his forehead. Whether it was from the heat coming from the bath or from him being nervous.

"How much..." He choked. Before he could say anymore I brought my hand to his cheek and kissed him sweetly. I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. I broke away so he could take it off. I reached for mine but he stopped my hands with his. "Isabella, we don't have to do anything until you're ready." His eyes held a hint of sorrow, for what I don't know.

"I know. Just let me take care of you alright."

He nodded his head before answering with an alright. He moved my hands before taking his hands under my shirt and moving them to my back and rubbing his way up taking my shirt with him. He brought his hands down and to the back of my bra, unclasping it kissing my shoulder as the strap fell taking my bra with it. He then brought his lips to mine and I reached to his front button, undoing it and pulling his zipper down slowly. He kicked his shoes off and went to my jeans before I could pull his down. He dropped down and pulled my jeans with him and pulled them off, throwing them behind us, leaving me in my black, boy shorts underwear. He grabbed each of my ankles before kissing my knee on both legs. He then move his hands up my legs, all the way to my thighs before making his way to my stomach and kissing there. He went to my belly button and kissed me and made a trail all the way to the middle of my breasts. He pulled away looking at me, eyes roaming before he met my gaze. "You're wearing to many clothes baby. I think we need to be even."

I took his jeans and grasped the belt loops before pulling myself down and making sure his jeans went with me. He was naked, except for his gray boxer-briefs. And he was one fine specimen. Now I was fully able to appreciate him. His legs were defined, a heart shape in his calves leading up to muscular thighs. He had a deep 'v' leading to whatever lay beneath his underwear. Above that were abs that were prominent but nowhere near disgustingly defined. I stood before continuing my observation, letting my hands do what his hand. Trailing gently over his legs, up his stomach but resting then on his pecs. My height came up to his shoulders, which were broad in a sense.

I then moved my hands around, behind his neck and into his hair. His gaze was hooded, eyes more of a darker blue and incredibly close. I leaned forward and up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He moved his hands back down my sides before grabbing the sides of my underwear, pulling them down, waiting for me to step out of them. Once I did he moved his hands back to under my butt and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. I used my feet to pull his waistband of his underwear and push the, down in the process. Still holding me up, he moved us to the bath and slowly stepped in, sinking us into the warm water. He sat us down ad caught my lips with his and moved his hands to my back, holding me closer before he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

Finally acknowledging that I was naked with Damon, in a bathtub I felt self conscious creep in. Then I felt him. All his wonderful glory underneath me. I knew that from I felt he was thick, and long. And I couldn't imagine for the life of me how he was going to fit. I then looked behind me and grabbed a wash rag. Then I grabbed my body wash and went to work. I started to work on his chest, not meeting his gaze. I lathered up his chest before backing up and making him turn around so I could get his back. He sat between my legs leaning forward to give me more access. Once I was done he took it from me and made work of my back and then instead of turning me around he lifted my arms around his neck, reaching back. He took the washrag and made his way off my collar bone down between my boobs and to my stomach and then he dropped the rag. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, relishing in each others presence. He nuzzled his face into my neck before nibbling. He then pierced my neck causing me to arch into him.

_Well, there goes the waiting._

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, _hard, _causing him to buck into my back. He snaked a hand downward. Before he reached his destination he rubbed my lower stomach and then continued his trek. He slipped a finger into my folds rubbing over nerves, once, twice, before going down. I was a moaning mess and shuddering against him, his length pressed and rubbing against me. He impaled a finger, causing me to gasp sharply. He hooked his finger causing me to hold my breath. He pulled out his finger slowly before pushing them back in quick, and hard. I finally breathed out shaky. He was growling in his chest, causing me to feel the vibrations on my throat as he pulled my blood. Apparently, he didn't have enough in the car. He moved his other hand to rest on my nipple, tweaking and pulling. Then he pulled on it one last time, making me follow the motion. He brought his wrist to him mouth and then put it in front of mine, latching onto it. I let it pool in my mouth, moving my hand behind me to grasp him. I wrapped my hand around his base and stroked forward the same time I took a pull in his wrist, making him dig deeper into me making me scream around his wrist. He moaned deeply, stuttering in the process of his breathing. He moved his fingers faster, making it difficult to keep control of my actions.

I stroked him faster and gripped him harder, and twisting my wrist every time I got close to the tip. He flicked my clit causing me to almost fall over the edge. But I needed something more. I turned around, and straddled his waist. I could feel the itching sensation on my neck, knowing my would was healing. Before he could protest I locked my mouth was his and grabbed his penis. I kneeled higher and took his penis and ran it over my folds. He groaned and thrust lightly. I raised up higher, not allowing him to penetrate me. But then moved him to my clit and rubbed him furiously up and down while moving myself over him. I heard his breath hitch when I swiveled my hips and let him rest right in my opening but never letting him go an further. I felt him throb violently and then moved my hand over and over him. He moved his hand, shakily to my clit and rubbed in circles, never fully touching me. His moans were stuttering out and his eyes closed tightly when he came, flicking my clit making me come at the same time. He lifted me over and away from his dick, letting me rest on his chest. Once we caught our breath, he brought his lips to my ear and was breathing softly.

"Isabella", he whispered.

"Yes, Damon?"

"You are the most beautiful and amazing woman ever."

"I think you're high baby."

He shook his head and lifted me, taking us to the shower. He dropped me in and started the water before turning back and unplugging the bathtub and a light stream so everything would wash out of the drain. Once everything was clear he came back in the shower and rinsed off with me. He tilted his head back and stood under the shower with me. I looked at him and his perfection. He was gorgeous and everything I could hope for. He turned to me and looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. He then pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me before turning around and turning off the water. He grabbed our towels and wrapped one around himself, then me. We stepped out and went through process of getting ready for bed. Once we were laying down he wrapped his arms around me and threw a leg over mine. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

"Princess?"

"Yes, my knight in dark armor?"

"I love the nickname, Angel."

"What's up Damon?"

"I-I just want you to know that earlier when we were talking... That what makes it so hard for me to say is because I've never felt like this since Katherine. Never been this happy, or this content in my life." He hesitated before moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"I've never been in love like this. Like I am with you."

My mouth dropped. It made sense. Why he was choking up, why he seemed so saddened by the fact that he couldn't tell me without breaking down. And in that moment I knew that I may not be able to admit that I loved him, but I was falling for him.

"You don't have to say that you love me back because you feel like you have to. I want you to say it when you know that you love me too. Because I have all eternity to wait for you baby. Because I love you and never want to let you go."

"Thank you, Damon." I leaned up to kiss him and hugged him tighter. We finally drifted off to sleep and I have to say that my life is getting better. And that this night probably had to be the best one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a filler and I really wanted to get this out because I have no clue when I'll update again. My senior year is starting and I have to deal with my classes getting sorted out, the joy of finally seeing my boyfriend, and the fact that I have to get all this shit done before I even go to school. So, Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I decided to give you all a little something out of the blue. And I know that everyone's dying to get inside Damon's head. So I'm going to be giving you everything in his head from the beginning. And I'm starting school in two days and I can't wait! Well, cheers:)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"Princess?"_

_"Yes, my knight in dark armor?"_

_"I love the nickname, Angel."_

_"What's up Damon?"_

_"I-I just want you to know that earlier when we were talking... That what makes it so hard for me to say is because I've never felt like this since Katherine. Never been this happy, or this content in my life." He hesitated before moving a piece of hair out of my face._

_"I've never been in love like this. Like I am with you."_

_My mouth dropped. It made sense. Why he was choking up, why he seemed so saddened by the fact that he couldn't tell me without breaking down. And in that moment I knew that I may not be able to admit that I loved him, but I was falling for him._

_"You don't have to say that you love me back because you feel like you have to. I want you to say it when you know that you love me too. Because I have all eternity to wait for you baby. Because I love you and never want to let you go."_

_"Thank you, Damon." I leaned up to kiss him and hugged him tighter. We finally drifted off to sleep and I have to say that my life is getting better. And that this night probably had to be the best one yet._

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

"Damon, we need help. We can't handle everything that's going on, on our own", Liz Forbes told me.

"And you want to bring in _another fucking human?_ I thought we were supposed to be making sure no one found out about vampires, but hey, if he gets killed, it's _not _my fault."

I was furious. _What the fuck does she think she's doing?!_ Another fucking human know of our existence?

"Damon, according the reports he's been dealing with 'animal attacks' just like we have. Jenna said that we could trust him not to flip out."

Liz had a point. We were growing exhausted and I could tell from here appearance. I pierced her with an evaluating glare before giving her my reply. "Fine. But I swear to fucking god Liz, if he tries to stake me, or Stefan, then he's dead."

"Thank you Damon. You won't regret this, I promise." The small blonde turned to the book Jenna gave her, with this Charlie's number in it.

"I better not", I muttered before I turned to scotch cabinet. I needed a drink, badly. I began pouring said drink, while listening to the phone dial.

_"Isabella Swan answering." _The voice was monotone and sounded like it belonged to a young woman.

"Hey, Bella. It's Liz Forbes."

_"Hello Liz. What a surprise. I haven't talked to you in a while." _She didn't sound surprised or shocked to hear from her.

"Yes, it's been quite awhile since we talked. Are you doing okay? Is your father home?"

_"Yes, I'm fine and he's right here." _I heard some shuffling and the a deep voice was coming through the phone.

_"Hello Liz, how may I help you"_, a deep voice asked.

"Hi Charlie. Well I was calling you to tell you that we need another co-sheriff in Mystic Falls. Ours was recently injured and can no longer work in the force anymore and no one wants to take the offer. Your sister, Jenna, brought up your name and I decided to give you a call."

_"Well, I'll have to talk to Bells about it first and I'll call you back in about let's say an hour tops?"_

"Alright. I'll wait to hear from you again Charlie. Jenna needs more family anyways." Liz hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Are you _sure_ that this is a good idea", I asked her.

"I'm positive Damon."

"Well, I have things to do, places to be. Call me when he gives you his answer." I went outside and got in my car, heading to Mystic Grill.

I pulled in space and bounded inside, determined to drink my way through the bar.

* * *

><p>I was halfway through my fifth beer when Ric showed up next to me.<p>

"So what's caused this", he asked gesturing to my beer and shot glass.

"Your girlfriend's idea caused this."

"You mean Charlie. Damon, what's so bad about getting a little help?"

I rubbed my face before looking at him. "Ric, do you know how much pressure with all these people knowing of our existence puts on us? How we can't really sleep at night because we don't know if Bonnie's going to do some spell shit and kill us or with Jeremy and Matt trained that we don't know when we're going to be staked? Add the fact that Charlie has a daughter and that's two _extra _people that we don't need to know! We're seriously _fucked! _It's so _damn _difficult to keep living like we have a fucking guillotine blade of our head. Or a wooden stake, soaked in vervain ready to strike the chest."

No one seemed to understand the predicament Stefan and I are in. How dangerous it us, _for us. _

"Jenna said that Charlie would understand. That he would do what he could to protect her, Elena and Jeremy seeing as they're the only family he has left. And his daughter, well from what I got from Elena is that she was the one that believed in Bonnie's powers from day one. She's best friends with Tyler, and Caroline. She said she's very easy going and takes it all in stride."

As I opened my mouth to reply, my phone started to vibrate. Liz Forbes was displayed on my screen. I slide my finger across the screen and looked to the ceiling before I put it against my ear.

"Tell me the 411 Liz."

"They've accepted. They'll be here within the week. Meanwhile, You, Jenna, and I are going to look for a house for them. Charlie said that they've got all the costs covered and that he doesn't care, as long as Bella likes it. And that's where Elena will come in to help as well."

Great. spending more time with her royal pain in the ass-ness. "When do we have to meet with them and explain what's going on?"

"Well, they're going to go shopping for their house and we would meet up with them and explain what's going on. Charlie said that he doesn't want Bella to find out from us, but on her own."

"Way to make a kid feel betrayed for lying to her for so long."

"That's the thing Damon. A lot... a lot of things happened to her according to Charlie. She's not the same as we knew her to be. Jenna has all the details of what happened, but she's not telling anyone about what happened until Bella's ready."

"Huh, well that's not my problem. I'm just here to keep Mystic Falls safe. That's all", I told her. I honestly didn't care, because I was pissed.

"And Damon, you can't tell any of the others that they've accepted. They want to surprise them. I'm going to tell Jenna and Elena that I have friends moving into town and that I need their help for decorating, and I _need_ you to stick to that story."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I'll talk to you later", I said, not even waiting for her reply.

Ric looked at me expectantly. "Sorry, buddy. Can't talk about it, sheriff's orders."

I took a last shot before shrugging my leather jacket back on and walking out. Liz thinks she's funny if she thinks I'm going _shopping_ with them. Fuck that! Stefan can do all that bullshit.

I pulled out a cigarette and got in my car, heading for the closest college to get a good lay in. I need to blow of some steam, and what better way to do that then being balls deep in a blonde sorority girl. God knows I can't do brunettes anymore.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Finally the Swan's got here, and Stefan was getting ready to go pick up Caroline. Liz let it slip that our new friends were coming into town, and Caroline being Caroline had to go meet this Isabella.<p>

"Damon, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Never been more positive in my life Stefan", I said, taking a drag from my cigarette. "I have to be there tonight, don't I?

"Yeah. Look, if I sense something wrong with them I'll text you. But, let's hope that it doesn't come to that", he said.

"Because if it does, I will kill them", I told him. I wasn't playing when I told Liz I would do it. Any threat to me, is automatically taken care of.

Stefan sighed before leaving. I finished my blunt and jumped in the shower, deciding that I would shower and then relax while I could.

* * *

><p>I got a phone call while lounging around the house, saying that Ric needed me to pick them up in thirty minutes to go to the Mystic Grill. I dressed in my dark wash jeans, boots, black, long sleeve, and aviators. I pocketed my phone, cigarettes, keys, and wallet. I went to my bathroom wet my hands and ran them through my hair, controlling it somewhat. I walked out and put on a rock station driving to the Gilbert house. I pulled up and Ric got in the front with little Gilbert and Jenna in the back. Stefan had Bonnie and Elena in his car when I got there. We headed out and started making our way to Mystic Grill when we were stuck at a stop light. A Camaro pulled up next to mine. A girl with black hair pulled up and in red was in the driver seat. Her window was down and she was looking at all of us in the car before saying, "What's up short stack?"<p>

She seemed to be talking to Jeremy who had a look of shock on his face. Jenna asked if he knew who that was and he said he wasn't sure. She pulled up next to Stefan and then I realized that a truck was right next to her car and they blared their stereos and then began racing when the light turned green.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, Barbie pulled in after us. The girl in the old Camaro was heading to her direction but baby Gilbert bolted after her and twirled her around.

"Don't call me short stack when I'm taller then you Hells Bells," Jeremy said to her.

She replied and once she was put down Bonnie yelled, "Don't hog her Jer! I want to say hi to the first one to believe I'm a witch."

Soon Bonnie had the girl pinned on the ground in a hug. Then it clicked. This was the Swans. I looked from the girl to the man next to the truck. He looked young to be her father, but seemed decent enough. I looked to Stefan to see him nod.

_Is there anything to be worried about brother?_ I asked using my Power.

He shook his head, no.

Jenna looked to Stefan then asked who they were.

"Don't you recognize your older brother Jenna?"

"Charlie? Oh my god! What are you doing here, and is this little Isabella?"

"Now, I would say I'm not lit-", she began but once again landed on the ground with Elena being the one to bring her down.

They soon finished their hello's mentioning someone in the process, and stating why she agreed to come to Mystic Falls. I'd giver her credit, she was a beauty. And you could definitely see she was a firecracker. Hmm, maybe it was time for another challenge. Maybe a repeat like Barbie, but more fun.

Then they introduced Ric and I. When she came around to introduce herself to me, I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Pleasure's all mine. Damon Salvatore" I said to her, causing her to smile.

We all made our way inside when she ran into Tyler. Wolf boy's reaction really was making me wonder who she really was. I started to analyze both of them during dinner and then Isabella looked to her wrist. It glittered before I registered what it was.

_What. The. Fuck!_

I grabbed her arm and got a better look at it, making sure my assumptions were correct. I touched it and it was slightly cooler in temperature than the rest of her body. I looked Stefan. _Do you fucking see this?!_

I tilted her wrist in his directions and his eyes narrowed.

_Did you see this earlier?_ He shook his head no.

I turned to her. "Where'd you get this?"

She pulled out of my grip. "It's really none of your damn business, but if you have to know, I got it when I fell through the window. Why does it matter to you?"

Did she thing I was stupid? "Because I know exactly what that is. It's a vampire bite from the cold ones a.k.a. the weakling vampire species", I hissed to her.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing? Shut the hell up", Stefan said to me.

"No Stefan! If she knows what and who did this, and she's still human, then there's more to he than we know. So Isabella, what the hell happened", I asked trying to compel her.

_She has a fucking cold bite and she's still human. Do you know what the fuck this could mean? We could be in big fucking trouble with the Volturi! _I said to Stefan. He paled.

"It's none of your damn business asshole. How do you know about vampire", she asked, glaring at me.

_She isn't taking under the compulsion Stefan! Did you give her any vervain?_

He shook his head no again.

I was getting tired of this real fucking quick. I wanted answers and I wanted them now! I looked around to the see the place was practically empty and showed her my dark face, fangs and red eyes. Once I knew she saw it, I said, "Because _I _am a vampire, Isabella Swan."

I stood quickly, letting Stefan know I was going out for a smoke.

I lit up my second cigarette when the Swan girl stepped outside and made a phone call.

_"Hey Bella. I'm glad you got my message. I have good news and bad news,"_ a voice answered from the other side.

"Alright, in with the bad and then out with the good," she told the mysterious woman.

_"Victoria's dead. We helped Sam and the pack get her. We teamed up and I don't think she expected that. But you have nothing to worry about anymore. At least until you come back to get the rest of your stuff."_

"What's wrong Rosalie." So her name was Rosalie.

_"It's Edward. He wants you back and Alice is trying to tell him he can't because you're destined for someone else. So when you come back I'm warning you now,"_ the woman said.

"Thank's for the warning Rose. I don't want to deal with Fuckward at all and you can tell him I said that. He's the one that left me and turned me into a clingy pansy. I fucking hated myself for what he made me become. I gotta go Rose. I'll see you in a week tops, love ya bye,"

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go to hell soon," she muttered to herself.

"Was that one of your precious cold ones, Isabella", I sneered.

"Yes Damon because I'm so damn eager to get back. Because I want to see an ex boyfriend that changed me into something I'm not and left me alone in the fucking woods when a hell bent bitch was after my blood because Edward killed her fucking mate. There's only three vampires I trust fully out of their clan and that's Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Now back the fuck off my case, Salvatore," she yelled.

"What ever you say Princess," I told her, walking back into the Grill. She was pissed, and I really didn't give a fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first two chapters in Damon's point of view. I hope you like it and that it was up to your expectations. I don't know when the next update will be because of school starting up. But please review your thoughts on this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: More Damon my loves. And senior year has been good except for the people that are shocked by my boyfriend. Never thought I would go for the bad boy but I guess they thought wrong. He's absolutely amazing and now I'm ranting. Here it is all.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go to hell soon," she muttered to herself._

_"Was that one of your precious cold ones, Isabella", I sneered._

_"Yes Damon because I'm so damn eager to get back. Because I want to see an ex boyfriend that changed me into something I'm not and left me alone in the fucking woods when a hell bent bitch was after my blood because Edward killed her fucking mate. There's only three vampires I trust fully out of their clan and that's Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Now back the fuck off my case, Salvatore," she yelled._

_"What ever you say Princess," I told her, walking back into the Grill. She was pissed, and I really didn't give a fuck._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

After telling everyone goodbye, I got in my car and sped down the road back to the boarding house. Once I got in my room slammed the door and put on some Metallica. I wanted to just relax and let go. But knowing that, that would be difficult I headed down to the basement to grab two blood bags. I went to the parlor and to my whiskey cabinet. Pulling down a glass, I poured a mixture of the two before slamming it. I relished in the burn down my throat and the disappearance of the itch in my throat. No faster way to get fucked up than a mixture of blood and alcohol. Once the warmth pooled in the bottom of my stomach I shot down another glass, not letting the burn quite settle until I finished the first blood bag. I took the second and just poured it into the glass and downed it, not adding any alcohol. After that I made my way upstairs, stripping my shirt off on the way. When I reached my door I heard two heartbeats outside. And the annoying voice of my brothers girlfriend.

Her footsteps made their way up the stairs, and I hoped they would continue to Stefan's floor but of course, she headed to my room. I groaned and flashed to the door before she could raise her hand to knock. I leaned against my door frame and crossed my arms, looking at the small girl in front of me. God, what the hell did I see in her anyway? Maybe the small hope that she reminded me of Katherine? No, that wasn't it.

"Can I help you", I sneered to her. I was hoping she would take the hint and leave me be. Instead of her taking the hint, her eyes steeled in determination.

"As a matter of fact you can. What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"What was what, Elena? I don't feel like talking in riddles tonight. Either be specific or get the fuck out", I said. I really didn't want to deal with her shit. Not tonight. I heard Stefan's light growl from downstairs at my choice of words.

_And what will you do, brother? Come to rescue the damsel in distress? Whatever is said tonight is brought on by her. I won't control my opinions. It's not in me to act like the little bitch here. Get over it. _

"With Bella! Why did you do that in the open? Did you not think of the consequences that might have sprung up? Dammit Damon, we wanted to do this the easy way. Ease her into this world and you just flipped out and reacted without thinking!"

"Ease her into this world? You've got to be bull shitting me right now! She already knew Elena! Just because it's a different species doesn't mean, she doesn't know! For God's sake, are all of your brains flipped to stupid tonight, or what? And I did think about the consequences! The consequences that we can be fucking screwed because she's in our town!" At my last statement, Elena's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh listen close, kitten because you are in for one hell of a story telling."

"Let's start with telling you about the cold one's..."

* * *

><p>After explaining everything to Elena and the matters that could arise, I told her to bring everyone and the Swan over to talk. We needed to know her story and since she knew of us, she needed to know ours. I headed back out to a bar some twenty minuets out of Mystic Falls. All my stress needed to be released in a good fuck. Hmm, the red head or the blue eyed girl? It was so hard to decide.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I heard her car pull up and her question about my car.<p>

"Motorcycles? This guy just went up ten points in my book", she said. I could hear the excitement in her voice. Maybe she wasn't so bad as a person, but she was a threat. Until I knew how she received that mark, she would remain a threat.

When they walked inside I looked from my drink and met her eyes. They were the same as last night except for the whiskey color they turned when in the sunlight. She was gorgeous, I wasn't going to lie to myself about that. She nodded then turned to sit next to Bonnie. Before she sat, I admired her body. She was fit and had a small hourglass curve. She was filled to her height and her hair, even if dyed, was glossy. She sat, ruining my admiration. Well, there was plenty of time for that at dinner tonight. When Caroline and the Lockwood arrived we soon exchanged the hell we called our lives and I finally realized that she wasn't a threat. Once I was sure she wasn't I son acknowledged the fact that this Edward had left her to herself and on her own.

"Wanna pour me a drink there? I sorta hate talking about this shit", she said. I stood to make her drink when the everyone's minds decided to turn on.

"Now, can I go fuck him up, or would you prefer to prank his ass into next fucking century? I don't give a fuck if he tries to take a bite outta my ass. I will gladly bite a chunk out of the fucking douche," wolf boy said to him.

Isabella's expression became confused, and understandably so.

"Tyler, um, there might be a problem with that. You're sorta human and his skin might be a little hard to break, seeing as it feels like marble."

"Bells, you have nothing to worry about. Tyler here's not human. You should know that if there's witches and vampires, there are also werewolves. You're friend Jake is just a shape shifter. Tyler is an actual werewolf," little Gilbert had told her.

"Well, hell. What's next, Godzilla?" Her sarcasm amused me and I let a small chuckle escape from my mouth.

"Not quite, that much. But one things for damn sure, I'm going with you when you go back to Forks. I wanna try a new spell on him," Bonnie told her. I could practically see the gears turning in her head and flinched. God knows what she could do to him. For once, I was happy it was on someone that deserved it. I hated when I was the one in that position.

"Hey babe, whatever floats your boat, we're driving there. So hey, the more, the merrier."

"Hell, I'm down. I wanna go fuck these fuckers up. Which ones are off limits and which ones are for the taking," Caroline asked her. I perked at the thought. A field trip perhaps?

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are the only ones that actually made an effort to make things right. Even though Jasper didn't see me personally he wanted to make sure that I knew he was sorry. And technically it wasn't even his fault. He's got the power of empathy. Meaning he can feel other people's emotions and control them. My blood smells extremely sweet, and ripe, in a sense, to Edward. So having the bloodlust of six other vampires and then me being Edward's singer, hit Jasper, made him try and take a snap at me. I never blamed Jasper for his reaction, but why Alice didn't see it, is beyond me. I mean as soon as I touched that box it should've triggered a vision, or even when she was wrapping it. It just doesn't add up. But hey, I guess I'll get all the answers soon", she said.

She zoned out for awhile, before Caroline brought her to the present. "I don't understand either Dizzy. But I do know that I'm for sure going with you to Forks. I wanna meet this seer, and give her a piece of my mind," Caroline growled.

Isabella's eyes soon lit up and she turned to my direction once more. "Hey, Damon? What did you mean by the cold one's being the weaker species?"

Hmm, curious little one she is. I didn't expect her to remember that.

"What I meant was that they're stronger and faster when they're turned and then start losing some of it after their year mark. As a vampire of mine, Caroline, and Stefan's status, we get stronger, faster, and our senses get sharper as we age. And our Powers are equally as interesting, and we have more depending on the amount and type of blood we drink. We can compel people, shape shift, control the weather, and enter the minds of others," I told her. I took a drink of my whiskey before finding the right words to continue.

"But, we have our faults. We can burn in the sun instead of sparkle, we're 'allergic' to vervain, meaning that we can't stand it and you can't be compelled, we have to be invited in, we can be staked, and we can actually be cut. When it comes to blood, if we don't get enough, we can become what you would call a mummy. As when a cold one doesn't have blood, they just end up feeling the intense burn in the back of their throat, and as soon as they smell blood bolt for it. Other advantages of being my type of vampire is we can sleep, eat and drink, and the best one yet, we don't kill or turn when we feed." I smirked at the last couple ones a little smug that we were better than some fairytale vampire. I mean, come on they _fucking sparkle. _

"When you mentioned vervain, what is that? And what do you mean you burn in the sun? I've seen you and you don't burn." Good observer.

_Care to take over on this one, brother? _

"Vervain is a plant, and we have rings spelled by Emily Bennett. Bonnie's great, many times over, grandmother," Stefan told her.

"And Caroline, how the fuck did you turn into a vampire?"

"Well we were involved in a car accident, and I was comatose and Damon saved me. Honestly, I love it. My mom knows and it took her awhile to finally accept me. The council was made to destroy vampires. It was created a long time ago, but I don't know the exact year," she said, eyes glazed over hand gripping Tyler's at the memory.

"It was around 1864, the time that Damon and I turned. We were one of the founding families, and deceived. Our father sealed our death, beginning the transition. But that story is for another time," Stefan finished gravely. Always the brooder. God, I'm happy that I don't get like that.

"How are you turned into your type of vampire? I know for a cold one, you have to be bit and let the venom take over and you sit in pain for three days." More questions? And three days? I knew of the burn but not the amount. Holy fuck, I would never want to be their type of vampire.

"To be an Original, it's not as difficult, and nowhere near as painful, depending on how you die. To turn you have to have vampire blood in your system as you die. You wake up about a couple of hours later after your death and feed. If you don't feed within 24 hours of your death, then you actually die. That time period of your death and time you feed is called the Transition. You don't burn in the sun yet but you're eyes will be extremely sensitive and your gums hurt. And even if you eat actual food you don't feel full. Anything else you need to know, Angel," I told her, tacking on the nickname that fit her. If there were anymore questions I was going to rip my own hair out, after attacking Stefan's first.

"No. No that's all I really wanna know. But who all wants to go with me to Forks. We might need to take another car. I mean, my dad can't have all the stuff in his truck."

I volunteered to go because the opportunity to meet cold ones was one I wouldn't pass up. I've seen a few but to actually communicate with them? Hell fucking yes!

"Alright, I think my welcome here has come to an end. Damon looks like he wants everyone out, and I have to get back to go shopping with Charlie. Thank you Stefan and Damon for allowing me to come. See you all later."

We walked her out and I looked at her ride. I let out a low whistle. Man, she definitely knew her cars. I wonder if she knew her men. Watching her walk out the front door, was an excellent view.

"I never got a good look at your car, but damn she's gorgeous. You sure know how to pick 'em. I would love to take it for a joy ride," I told her. But inside I was thinking about taking her for a joy ride. A girl who knew her cars was hot. No doubt about that.

Before she left she looked at me, stating, "In your dreams, bad boy."

Little did she know how bad I could be. And _fuck_ would I love to show her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this isn't that long but I wanted to get it to you asap. Senior year is going to be distracting. I hope you all don't mind but I'll update whenever I can. Review please:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: More Hi guys! Hope you enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_We walked her out and I looked at her ride. I let out a low whistle. Man, she definitely knew her cars. I wonder if she knew her men. Watching her walk out the front door, was an excellent view._

_"I never got a good look at your car, but damn she's gorgeous. You sure know how to pick 'em. I would love to take it for a joy ride," I told her. But inside I was thinking about taking her for a joy ride. A girl who knew her cars was hot. No doubt about that._

_Before she left she looked at me, stating, "In your dreams, bad boy."_

_Little did she know how bad I could be. And fuck would I love to show her._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

"I think that went well", Stefan said to me.

"I guess you could say that", Elena replied.

I hummed my response and made my way to my room, only to stop short at Elena calling my name.

"Jenna wants to know of you'll make an Italian side for dinner tonight."

I smiled slightly before turning towards her, letting it drop from my face.

"Whatever you wish. I'll go shopping in an hour." I turned back up to get my shoes and relaxing before I left. I had a lot of planning to do tonight. The fun was going to begin. She was feisty, and didn't let anyone walk right over her. Her persual would be entertaining. It might even be more fun than chasing Elena to piss Stefan off.

* * *

><p>I got out of my car and walked in, determined to get in and get out. It was one of those times I didn't want to dilly dally around. I grabbed a basket and went to work on gathering the items I needed. I rounded the corner to grab the bow tie noodles when I ran into Isabella.<p>

"Well who do we have here? Hello Angel", I taunted. I smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Hello Jackass", she said, intending to go around me. Deciding to annoy her, I played the oblivious, stupid part that the mutt played so well.

"Aw, that's not nice to say."

"Never said I was. Whatever made you think that, is beyond me." Blunt and honest. I like it.

"What are you lookin' for, Princess? I might be able to help", I said, knowing the name were most likely pissing her off. Going by the annoyed expression on her face, it was working.

"Nothing I can't find on my own. What do you want, Damon?"

"Oh, nothing. Just here shopping for dinner at the Gilbert house tonight."

She stopped directly where she was, causing me to run the cart straight into her luscious ass and her ankles. Before turning to me, I heard her hiss of pain and then averted my eyes from below and made my way up to her face. Her brown eyes stared at me, glaring.

"I thought tonight was strictly for the family to...reunite and go over everything we've missed", she asked me. She narrowed her eyes, demonstrating her irritation.

"Well, you sorta need Stefan and I there to help fill in everything that's happened as of late." Jenna and Ric didn't know everything and Elena wouldn't fess up to everything that had happened.

She ran her hand through her dark locks, and let out a sigh trying to keep herself calm. The breath she locked in caused her breasts to rise, once again making my attention snap to her body.

"Well, that would've been nice to know. So, what are you guys making?"

"That's a surprise, angel." I smirked back at her. Her huff of air showing how much I was getting to her. And god was I loving it.

"Huh, alright well I'm almost done. Wanna help me get pasta and tabasco so I can get the hell outta here?"

"Sure thing. Just follow me." I showed her the way and grabbed my own pasta.

After we got the things we needed for our sides, we went to check out, meeting with Charlie in line.

"Hello Damon. I take it you're going to Jenna's dinner tonight?"

"Yes, sir. We're going to be filling in the, uh, minor details that you'll need to know." Charlie was an alright guy, and wouldn't say he was untrustworthy. According to little Gilbert, he was the only one we could trust more other than Ric.

"Well then, I guess I can get to know you then. According to my sister, you're Alaric's drinking buddy?" Of course Jenna had to let it slip that we drink.

I let out a small laugh at the way this conversation was going, "You could say that. After all the shit we go through, it's what we do when we need to talk or just let loose. You can join us anytime you want."

"I might take you up on that offer. Sounds like I'll need it." Oh he would. No doubt he would be able to handle all of the things that were to happen in this fucked up town.

* * *

><p>Once I got home, I started chopping up the vegetables and shoving them in a container so I could cook everything at the Gilbert house.<p>

"You seem to be in a better mood than when you left", Stefan commented.

"I wouldn't say a better mood. It's just when your lovely girlfriend is around, I prefer to.. stick to my old ways", I told him, winking in his direction.

"Do you honestly enjoy making her angry that much?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that, brother", I asked, arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"On second thought, no", he replied, shaking his head. "Isabella, huh?"

"Speak your mind, Stefan. What is it you want to know?"

"Are you just planning on playing with her?"

"And if I am?"

"I'm not getting involved. You remember what happened with Caroline. But I don't think that Charlie is going to be like Liz and react."

I turned to learn against the counter, my hands resting on it.

"Don't worry about it Stefan. I'll deal with whatever I need to. And Elena better not interfere. Because I do bite", I told him, flashing a smile his direction before tunring back to preparing the dish.

Once I was done I grabbed everything and put it in the fridge before darting upstairs to get ready. I showered and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my closet. I pulled out my dark jeans, my black long sleeve that had three buttons at the collar, and my black combat boots. Deciding to go commando, I got dressed and then put on my family pendant. Shoving it into my shirt I put a few sprays of cologne on and dried my hair with a towel, then headed downstairs.

"I'm heading over to the Swans' house. Bonnie dropped off his necklace while you were showering and she said it' finished."

"So I'll see you at the Gilbert house?"

"Yes. I already put everything in your car."

"Alright. See you there brother." I grabbed my keys and sun glasses and headed out.

I soon arrived and went inside, shoving all the vegetables and cheese in the fridge and putting everything else on the counter.

"Hello Damon", Jenna greeted, peering over my shoulder. "Oh, my favorite! When will you tell me how to make it?"

"All in due time. It's a recipe passed down from generation to generation."

She groaned before walking away. I heard two cars pull up, and the heavy footfalls that identified the owner as Charlie. I ran outside to Isabella's door, opening it for her before she could.

_Soon I arrived to the Gilbert house, and my door was opened by the devil himself._

"Hello, Damon. Can I help you with something", she asked, exasperated

"Just by letting me be the gentleman I am and help you inside, Princess."

"Mhmm. Sure, alright. If you want to be a gentleman take this pasta inside", she said handing me a bowl from her passenger seat.

"This isn't gentlemen work, this is peasant work" ,I replied in disgust.

"No you're being a gentleman by carrying it for me. Don't act like you don't enjoy being my slave."

"Oh I can be your slave. Just not the one you're thinking of, Angel."

"And that's in your dreams. Sorry sweetheart, but you're not my type." Not her type? She just doesn't know it yet.

"Oh but you sure are mine. Feisty, beautiful, quick-witted, and a brunette", I told her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and followed me inside, heading to the living room.

"Damon, can I have a word please", Elena asked me. Her tone implying her anger.

"Just let me put this away."

"_Now Damon!_" I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

_You might want to start keeping your girlfriend in check brother. She forgets her place._

I followed the angry brunette upstairs into her room. She went to close the door but I stopped her before it shut.

"Open, Elena. I don't need everyone on my case about how I tried to seduce you."

"You mean Bella." Her statement threw me for a loop.

"No, I mean everyone", I hissed to her. Where was she going with this? "Do you mind hurrying along? I have a dish to prepare."

"Leave her alone Damon. She's off limits, especially to you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"She's not a game! She doesn't deserve to be fucked over after all the shit she's gone through!"

"Is that what you think I'm going to do? _Fuck her over?_ You don't know what I pan for her!"

"I know you plan to play her like you did Caroline! I know that you're going to play her like she's a passed around guitar. Leave her be! I swear if you don't Damon, I will have Stefan hand your ass to you on a silver platter!" Un-_fucking_-believable! The nerve she had!

I heard the light footfalls of Isabella approaching the door.

"Yeah, yeah Elena. Whatever you say, _your highness_", I sneered at her. Elena approached the door but didn't see Isabella. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to express her anger with an pitiful excuse of an angry expression, "Dammit Damon! I'm not kidding! Stop treating everyone like a damn toy! Because she isn't! She's not a game, nowhere even close to it. When will you grow up?!"

_Stefan, she's crossed the fucking line. Whatever comes out, comes out. _

"When will I grow up? When will I grow up?! Elena, do you even hear yourself, right now? Do you realize that you are such a fucking hypocrite? Because if I'm not mistaken, you dragged me and Stefan along until finally, finally you chose who you wanted. And now I have to suffer the consequences you deem appropriate. Get your head out of your ass, Elena, because Stefan may do whatever the hell you say, but remember who I am. I am the selfish brother. I'm the evil one, who does whatever the hell he wants. Who gets what he wants, no matter what or WHO is standing in the way. Get it through your head Elena! You. Can't. Change Me." I was tired of her playing fucking dictator. Like she ruled my decisions.

I passed Isabella and whispered to her, "Sorry, you had to see that gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this is enough for now. Hopefully next week I'll have something but no promises my loves. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for leaving unexpectedly I didn't intend to. School is insane and stressful. **

_**THANKYOU MY DEAR LOVELY READERS AND WHOEVER NOMINATED THIS STORY FOR THE INTERTWINED ETERNITY AWARD! AND THANK YOU FOR VOTING ME! WE, MY LOVELY READERS, PLACED 2ND FOR BEST DAMON. I WANT TO CONGRATULATE Cullensbabymama7, AUTHOR OF The Eldest Gilbert Sister FOR PLACING 1ST!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_**Stefan, she's crossed the fucking line. Whatever comes out, comes out.** _

_"When will I grow up? When will I grow up?! Elena, do you even hear yourself, right now? Do you realize that you are such a fucking hypocrite? Because if I'm not mistaken, you dragged me and Stefan along until finally, finally you chose who you wanted. And now I have to suffer the consequences you deem appropriate. Get your head out of your ass, Elena, because Stefan may do whatever the hell you say, but remember who I am. I am the selfish brother. I'm the evil one, who does whatever the hell he wants. Who gets what he wants, no matter what or WHO is standing in the way. Get it through your head Elena! You. Can't. Change Me." I was tired of her playing fucking dictator. Like she ruled my decisions._

_I passed Isabella and whispered to her, "Sorry, you had to see that gorgeous."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

I was in the kitchen when the two brunettes walked down, heading to the living room. I heard Isabella talking to Stefan about the argument.

"Damon, you have to give me that family recipe", Jenna pouted. I winked at her before responding.

"Over my dead body Jenna." I hope she caught on to my statement.

"Oh, so that means that I can get it now?" I let out a laugh at her wit.

"After dinner, as long as you let Ric come out with me some night this week", I asked her. I gave her the best smile I could come up with at the time.

"As long as I get that recipe and whatever other ones you're willing to give me, he can go do whatever he pleases", she laughed.

After some more joking, Isabella finally walked in, brushing past me lightly. She went to the fridge bending over, giving me a view of her gorgeous backside.

"Hello Princess, anything I can help you with", I asked, walking right behind her.

"No Damon, there's nothing you can do to help. Just get out of my personal space please."

"At least you asked nicely, so I can do that for you beautiful."

After that we threw sarcastic remarks back and forth at each other. It got quiet before I spoke again.

"Well princess, I have to say that you are not what I expected", I told her, looking into her eyes. A slight brush ran down her face and chest. Hmm, I wonder.

"And what did you expect dearest, Damon", she asked me quietly.

"Some girl that would fall at my feet, or even Stefan's for that matter, and someone that would be daft, by _my dearest lovely love_," I said my voice low, stepping closer to her, "you are definitely not daft. And you seem to have a... resistance to my charm."

She looked down before looking back up and meeting my gaze. I smiled at her faintly, before she reached on her toes and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Damon, but what is this charm you speak of?"

I growled at her statement before bringing my head down slightly. "Well angel, I guess it's time to turn it up a bit, because sweetheart, you are in for one hell of a ride."

I brushed my lips against her ear while speaking, and let my breath wash across her neck. If she wanted to play, by all means let's play. I could feel her body slightly relax against mine before she pushed away from me.

"Let the games begin Damon. Let the games begin", she said. Her voice low and seductive. As she turned I gave her my reply.

"Yes, Princess. Let the games begin." She rounded before exiting the kitchen. She looked at me and when she met my eyes I gave her the best look I could muster. When she came back in, I walked by as she was getting the dishes. Then we continued with dinner.

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed, doing my best to read. But it was becoming more difficult each moment that I had to listen to my brother and Elena upstairs.<p>

_Could you at least have to common decency to warn me? It's not my dream to hear you and your girlfriend fucking almost every other night. _

I sighed before, _finally _giving up on my book. I shrugged on my jacket before stepping out of the French doors leading to my balcony. I breathed in the cool air, before jumping onto the ledge. I looked to the clear sky before letting myself fall forward, letting gravity do its job, pulling me closer to the gravel covered ground and at last minute shifting. I flapped my wings and flew around town, looking for any threats. The next thing I knew, was that I was flying towards Isabella's house. I don't know what made my fly to her direction but I knew that I wasn't going to regret it.

I soon landed on a branch next to her window, just to see her laying down, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Her face was clear of any makeup, hands raised above her head playing with her hair. Her dark eyes seemed to be million miles away with her thoughts. Her plump lips were lifted into a small smile, allowing me to notice her top lip was slightly bigger than her bottom one, making me want to bite her bottom lip. With a sailor mouth like hers, I bet it was the best way to shut her up. She was one gorgeous creature, no doubt about that. I looked to her neck, small and smooth. The skin there was begging to be bruised and marked. And, soon I would be the one to mark that slim, smooth skin as mine.

She was wearing a black long sleeve with a scoop neckline, showing the top of her breasts that were encased in a bright green sports bra. My gaze traveled down her body, noting that the tight shirt showed her curves. She wasn't skinny from what I could see, and not chubby either. She looked healthy, like she actually had some meat on her bones. Continuing down my advance down her figure, I saw gray tight flannel pants, showing the shape of her thighs, full and something to grab a hold of. Her legs, for someone short, seemed to look long.

And then it struck me, she hasn't had a proper look at Mystic Falls. Maybe as a child but when was the last time she was here to actually enjoy herself? I flew upwards, looking at the sky and the town. It was a clear night with an almost full moon, thankfully. There was a slight breeze but nothing that was too harsh without a jacket. I dropped to the branch I was previously residing on before pecking on her window. Once, twice in quick succession. She sat up abruptly. I tapped again. She threw her legs over the side of her bed before making her way towards the window, looking directly at me. I waited patiently for her to open her window and when she did, I hopped in.

In a low tone she spoke, "Well, I wonder how Charlie will feel about letting my have a pet. Nah. What's up pretty bird? Need somewhere to stay for the night?"

I laughed at her, coming out as a squack and then jumped to the middle of her room, next to her bed. Using my Power to transform back into my original form, a fog and few feathers were pulled near my form, blocking Isabella's sight of me for a few mere seconds. My breathing was a little harsh from my transformation. I'd need to feed from a fresh source soon. Once the air was clear and the feathers had settled, Isabella looked at me in shock. Her brown eyes wide with surprise, mouth slightly open. She licked her lips before speaking.

"Would you like to explain, _what the hell just happened_? And why you're here in the first place?"

Her voice was a higher octave than I was used to hear making me smile for a second before replying.

"I'll explain the crow thing some other time, but as to why I'm here I wanted to give you the grand tour of the town."

"Really? At", she looked at her clock, "12:24 in the morning? Damon, I want to sleep. Not go around town when it's cold, and dark, and I'm half-fucking-asleep."

At laughed at her use of language. How Elena and Isabella were related was beyond me. Elena only ever cursed when she was angry, but Isabella used it all the time. Some may see it as vulgar and disgusting, but this was more my type of generation. One that I could definitely fit in and enjoy. With a woman like Isabella being so bold and crude, it actually turned me on. I saw it as a question to my authority, something that rarely happens with women.

"Come on angel. It'll be fun, and I promise you won't get cold." I pulled out my half smile, trying to use it to my advantage. But I should've known it wouldn't work on her. Not after being with a cold one.

"No Damon, I'm going to bed. Be free to show yourself out."

She went back to her bed, threw back the sheets and got in. I watched in amusement at her actions of trying to ignore me, thinking that rolling over would stop me from getting what I want. And at the moment, I wanted her to spend the night with me going around town. A plan had formed in my head. I stalked quietly to her bed, seeing her delicate foot sticking out in my direction. I went to her closet and grabbed some warm boots before trekking back to my former spot. With the speed of a panther I grabbed her foot and pulled, making her towards me faster than she could register. I pulled her against my body, steadying her in my grasp.

"Damon, what the fuck are yo-"

I effectively cut her off my jumping through her window. She let out a small gasp, wrapping her arms as tight as possible as she could around my neck, her head in my chest,. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed tight and I laughed deep in my chest at her antics.

She let out a shiver before saying, "D-Dammit Damon. It's f-freezing out here and I don't h-have a jacket, or s-shoes."

"Don't worry princess, I grabbed some boots out of your closet." As I put her down on the dry concrete, putting her shoes in front of her, she asked, "And what about a j-jacket?"

While she put on her shoes, I pulled my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She moaned softly and wrapped the jacket around herself tightly. My chest swelled at the sight of her in my jacket. I wonder what would happen if I saw her in my shirt and nothing else, by my side with just the two of us. _No. Not these thoughts right now_.

"Won't you get cold?"

The worry in her voice was comforting. Slightly amusing at the least. "No, I'll be fine."

Once I convinced her that I wouldn't be cold and that she needed to be warm moreso than I, I led her on my personal tour.

* * *

><p>Isabella soon relaxed and was enjoying herself. We had passed a bunch of stoner kids, ones that looked oddly like the ones little Gilbert used to hang out with. Isabella and I were joking around afterwards. Once we reached the front of her house she turned to me, eyes sparkling, lips turned up even if just a little.<p>

"Thanks Damon. I appreciate it, I really do."

I smiled back. Happy that for once, someone enjoyed my company.

"It was no problem Princess. As long as you had fun. You did have fun, right?"

"Of course I did! But now I think it's time for bed." A yawn escaped her mouth, making it that obvious the night was over for her.

I looked at her small form before nodding my agreement. "Yes, I think bed is probably the best thing."

Once we were close enough to her house, I picked her up bridal style and jumped through her open window. My landing was light, almost soundless. I felt Isabella relax in my grip, her arms drawing away from my neck slowly. I looked down at the small female, her dark eyes meeting mine. Her breath caught in her throat, her heartbeat picking up. Her scent consumed my thoughts. I was sweet and bitter, like dark chocolate.

"Isabella." Her name escaped my lips before I had even had the time to stop it. She seemed to have regained herself, stepping back from me. Almost as if distance would clear her head.

"Yes, Damon?"

I wanted to take my hand and hold her face. "I want to wish you goodnight, my _dearest lovely love."_

I saw her reach up to take off my jacket, but for now I wanted her to keep it. A reminder of this night. I stepped towards her and grabbed her hands, not allowing her to take it off.

"Keep it. I'll see you tomorrow, princess," I told her, leaning forward. I cupped her neck lightly, and brushed my lips against her cheek, almost not touching her.

"Goodnight, Damon", she said, eyes closed. After she had spoken I had sped out of her room before she could open her eyes. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away. Stopping, I looked back at her. She was standing there in my jacket, her hair framing her beautiful face. I tipped my head towards her my southern gentlemen making his way forward. I smirked at her and looked at her with a gaze that spoke a million words. All I felt was that this was a new start to something new.

Instead of flying back home, I decided to walk the entire way. I enjoyed the quiet sound of the forest to my right, almost hearing nothing.

_Hello Brother. What may I do for you this fine evening?_

"You smell like Isabella."

_Yes, but what has that to do with what you want, Stefan?_

"Oh nothing really. Just hoping you know what you're doing."

_Your lack of faith insults me so, brother._

"I'm not going to lecture you like Elena. But I just don't want her to get hurt. She seems like a decent girl. And Elena cares for her deeply. But like I said. I pray you know what you're doing."

I stopped walking and turned towards Stefan to find him sitting in a tree to my left. I continued to stare at my little brother. His eyes so like fathers, but facial features the same as mothers. His nose and eye shape. Even his lips. But he inherited the sharpness to these features from our father. His hair was like mothers though. Brown and wavy. In all honesty, he was the only reminder I had left of out mother. The only thing I had inherited from her was my eyes. Other than that I looked like a spitting image of a younger version of our father. The man I despise the most. But Stefan, Stefan had gotten lucky...

_Honestly little brother... I have no clue what I'm doing._

* * *

><p>The next day I had woken up around 7:30. Today Ric and I had to start training Charlie. I smirked a bit at doing some hand to hand combat with Ric before Charlie arrived.<p>

I had jumped in the shower, taking a quick shower. Once I was done I threw on black jeans, a black wife beater, and my boots. I grabbed my sunglasses and cigarettes before heading down to the basement, grabbing a small cooler full of bloodbags and putting a bottle of scotch inside as well. If I was going to be stabbed repeatedly, I would need to replenish whatever blood I lost. After this, I'm definitely going to the college. Even if I can't get some ass.

I ran out back to our training site and set up all of our things. Ric was already there, setting up all the weapons that Charlie would need to learn to use.

"Charlie should be here soon. Liz is going to show him the way here and go over what he should expect," Ric said, smirking at me.

"How do you like your soon to be brother-in-law?"

"Charlie is a cool guy. It's Jenna's only family other than the kids, and he seems to be trustworthy. He's quiet but sees everything. While Isabella may take up all the limelight, he likes to sit back and watch what's going on around him. So I guess you could say I like him."

I nodded before picking up the sound of Liz calling out to me.

"They're at the cellar."

"Well, let's get this started."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Ric had been going at it with hand to hand combat in the beginning, trying to see what needed to be worked on. Then the real fun started. Ric and I had gone against each other, showing exactly what the final outcome would look like. Charlie was beginning to get the hang out it and was actually doing pretty well. Soon I could finally lose myself to instinct in order to give him a challenge. After being slammed against a tree and staked in my right shoulder, I heard footsteps coming our way, thinking it a threat. I speed to the noise, holding the person to a tree, pinning them with my body.<p>

My victim gasped, a feminine sound and bent my head to the juncture that combined their neck and shoulder. I sniffed, pulling in the dark chocolate scent before acknowledging that is wasn't a threat but Isabella. My grip on her neck loosened as I realized it was her and I finally felt just how close my body was pressed to hers. I could feel her curves and her scent was stuck in my lungs. All I could feel or breathe was Isabella. I could feel her chest move against mine as she tried to calm her breathing. Every time she exhaled, I felt her warm, sweet breath his my face. I dragged my nose from her neck all the way to her ear before speaking. Everything about her consumed me.

"Oh, Angel."

I heard her breathe out my name. It sounded so wonderful falling from her lips. I could feel her heartbeat. It was beating fast. At first I thought it was because of fear, but then she released pheromones, making her scent musky.

"You are so lucky, _so lucky," _I breathed against her neck. I could've killed her.

_"_Damon, can you please let me go", she asked.

I let out a growl at the thought of releasing her. My inner beast wanted her. He was screaming to take her, to claim her as ours. It was something I had never felt before. Never experienced in my lifetime. I finally gained a sense of my humanity.

"Just let me calm down for a bit," I panted. She nodded.

My head dropped to her shoulder, and it was getting harder to control myself. I wanted to ravage her. Wanted her scent to mix with mine, letting any supernatural creature know she was mine. As these thoughts ran right through my head, I was frightened. My breathing grew harsh at my current thoughts. With my internal struggle, my growling didn't stop and I was overwhelmed with the need to touch her. More of her. My hand moved from her throat, feeling every curve that I had sen last night. I brushed past her breast and her ribs, feeling every one of them. I lightly grasped her hip before wrapping my arm around her waits. I so desperately wanted to pull her closer, if that were even possible, and grind into her. _Hard._ I lifted my head my struggle finally waning and looked at Isabella, I searched for any signs of fear or that I might have hurt her. She leaned her head against the tree to look into my eyes. I discovered nothing other than what looked to be lust in her eyes. Her stare evoked my monster even more. Finally I pushed him down.

"What are you doing here?" My voice came out rather rough and husky.

"I came here to watch. I had nothing to do," She said. She let loose a breath which enveloped me in her scent even more. This woman was trying to kill me. "Liz said it was okay, so I came as soon as I finished registering at school and I met up with Tyler. He's back at the car getting our drinks."

"Did Liz tell you to do anything before you got here?" I swear if Liz didn't I'm going to strangle her.

"She did. But I-I can't remember.".

"Dammit Isabella!" I cursed. She moaned, eyes closing. I heard her breath catch. I leaned forward and rested my head against hers. My eyes slipped close as I fought for control over my actions. I pulled her closer and finally let her go. She sagged against the tree as I walked away. I heard footsteps again but smelt wet dog coming from the direction Isabella came.

"Damon", Alaric called. I looked towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What," I snapped.

"He just needs to get adjusted to vampire speed and learn the weakness'."

I turned back to the situation at hand, facing Charlie. A smirk back on my face.

"Alright. Are you ready, Charlie?"

"Give me your best shot, Salvatore."

I prepared myself and got back to my job. But the feel and smell of Isabella remained on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm happy you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I know this isn't that long but I wanted to get this out. We're slowly making our way through Damons' thoughts and then we'll pick up where we left off.**

_**THANKYOU MY DEAR LOVELY READERS AND WHOEVER NOMINATED THIS STORY FOR THE INTERTWINED ETERNITY AWARD! AND THANK YOU FOR VOTING ME! WE, MY LOVELY READERS, PLACED 2ND FOR BEST DAMON. I WANT TO CONGRATULATE Cullensbabymama7, AUTHOR OF The Eldest Gilbert Sister FOR PLACING 1ST!**_

_**I'm still waiting for someone to fess up who nominated my story, so PLEASE let me know. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"Dammit Isabella!" I cursed. She moaned, eyes closing. I heard her breath catch. I leaned forward and rested my head against hers. My eyes slipped close as I fought for control over my actions. I pulled her closer and finally let her go. She sagged against the tree as I walked away. I heard footsteps again but smelt wet dog coming from the direction Isabella came._

_"Damon", Alaric called. I looked towards him and raised an eyebrow._

_"What," I snapped._

_"He just needs to get adjusted to vampire speed and learn the weakness'."_

_I turned back to the situation at hand, facing Charlie. A smirk back on my face._

_"Alright. Are you ready, Charlie?"_

_"Give me your best shot, Salvatore."_

_I prepared myself and got back to my job. But the feel and smell of Isabella remained on my mind._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

(DamonPOV)

After beginning Charlie's training, I was always around Isabella. No matter if I tried to avoid the brunette, she was always present. The only place I could get away was in my own home. But even then I missed her scent, the sound of her heartbeat and harsh breath. She was the star actress in my dreams, ranging from laying next to the waterfall to pinning her roughly to my bed and ravaging her. It made waking up in the morning even harder, and my nightly visits to the college a must, doing what I could so my thoughts and dreams wouldn't turn to Isabella. Being around her was almost torture with how much I wanted to touch her.

"So. Riding with Isabella to Forks, are you?"

"Yes, Stefan I am. Is there a problem?"

Stefan eyed me, looking for something that he wouldn't find. Nervousness.

_You should know by now brother that I never get nervous with women._

"I would think you would be with being alone with her in a car for almost three days. Does she have any idea of your feelings? Or do you know any of hers?"

"No, I don't think so at least. She mostly takes my advances as playful banter. Always quick with her tongue, brother", I said, winking at Stefan before turning to my closet to start packing. I heard his light chuckle.

"She is quick-witted. Especially when she's around you."

I turned to drag out what I had collected to throw in my dufflebag. Before I could shove anything else, Stefan grabbed my bag and started folding everything in it. I'll confess that Stefan and I had our moments. No one ever saw them, but they were there.

"Your OCD can be endearing sometimes little brother."

"Hmm. Yeah, yeah. So, I talked to Alaric about Charlie's training. He told me that on the first day something... interesting happened between you and Bella."

I rounded on my brother, disbelief on my face for a second before I cleared the emotion. That bastard was supposed to keep that a secret. I didn't need anyone knowing what happened and how I felt about Isabella that day.

"Quit speaking in riddles Stefan. Speak your mind", I snapped at him. I hated when he didn't get straight to the point, dragging everything out.

"Ric told me that you felt something when you were near Bella. He said that you were pale, more than normal, when you spoke of it. Would you like to tell me exactly what happened that day? What ran through your mind to react the way you did?"

"Simple enough. I saw her as a threat and my instincts were on high. I had to assess the danger that I thought was present", I lied.

Stefan put down whatever piece of clothing he had in his hands before bracing himself against my dresser, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"You're a horrible liar Damon. At least to me you are."

"I have no idea what you're speaking of Stefan."

"Bullshit!"

I whipped around, glaring at Stefan. "Watch your step brother. You're beginning to overstep your boundaries and you don't want to cross any of my lines."

He shook his head before turning away to leave. My fists clenched. Maybe I did need to talk about this. Maybe, just maybe, Stefan knew what I was feeling.

"I felt like I had to claim her", I whispered out. Stefan stopped at the door before turning to lean against it. His back was still towards me but his head was turned slightly.

"Claim her? Like a meal or like-"

"Like a panther would to prove his dominance over his mate", I said. I breathed out of my nose harshly. I heard Stefan sigh before he continued.

"What else did you feel Damon? What did you do?"

"I... I pinned her to a tree. She was pressed against my body so tightly that I felt her heartbeat as if it were mine. I could feel her every move, every breath. And it... it triggered something in me. I felt him Stefan", I said looking up into my brothers eyes. Which seemed to be calculating everything I was saying and how ridged my posture was. "I felt him try and rip out from the surface, begging me to bite her neck just to mark her, let everyone know that she was _mine_, and _only _mine. I wanted to mark her with my scent, inside and out. I wanted to take her over and over _and over. _I wanted her...", I dragged in a breath. "I wanted her so badly that I almost attacked her, not caring that her father and Ric were there."

When I looked to Stefan again, I could see something in his eyes. Not worry or fear but familiarity. "I know what's going on with you."

* * *

><p>I put my things in the back of Stefan's car, my head reeling. <em>Mate? Those were fairytales. They didn't exist. <em>We drove to the Swan's home, seeing everyone outside except the small woman I so desperately wanted to see.

"Where's Bella", Stefan asked Charlie.

"She's inside grabbing her last couple of things. I should go in and tell her to hurry up", he said, making his way to the house. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I got this Charlie. Let's see how serious she's taking training", I told him, a smirk on my face.

Sneaking into the house quietly, I saw her. Her long hair was wavy down her back, almost to her waist. She was picking up a blanket and pillow when I speed behind her. As she turned around I saw her eyes become wide in shock and heard her heartbeat speed up in shock.

"Jesus, Damon", she breathed, her breath fanning across my face. I resisted wrapping my arms around her, instead letting a smirk fall on my lips.

"Sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, yeah. I call bullshit." She brushed past me, dodging my arm.

"You're getting better Isabella", I said, whispering in her ear. I could practically feel the shiver she gave, even though we weren't touching. She was quick to reply, "Well, when I have Alaric as I teacher, what do you expect."

She continued to walk to the front door when she turned to throw me a smile. Once she turned back towards the door, I pounced on her letting gravity take us to the ground. Her blanket protected her from injury. I didn't like her walking away from me, not when I wasn't finished.

"I said better Isabella. One thing, don't walk away from a situation until the jobs done", I growled to her. She brought her elbow up, trying to catch my ribs. I grabbed her wrist and spread her arm out and pinned it to the floor.

"You need to be faster Isabella." She was trying to roll over, wiggling in the process. It was making it very _difficult_ to focus.

"And you need to get the fuck off me, Damon", she hissed out. Her language turning me on even more with her movements. God I loved it when she spoke like that.

"Or what", I challenged. I didn't want to get off of her yet, enjoying the heat from her body.

"You don't get to ride with me and Caroline get to drive you to Forks, and back", she threatened.

"You would make me ride with the dog" I asked, a snarl on my lips.

"Oh you can bet your ass that I will. Now, Get. Off!" She was bucking her hips backward, and I was hardening. I knew I had to get off now before she felt me.

"Okay, okay."

When I got off of Isabella, I grabbed her bag and walked outside, catching Stefan's eye. He was chuckling, earning a curious glance from Elena. Isabella was soon behind me, locking their front door.

"Are we ready to head out", Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir", she replied.

Isabella threw her things into the back and I followed her lead. She was in the front seat getting her music set up. I slid into the seat next to her and then we were off. Once we were in the freeway, Isabella stepped on the gas, speeding ahead of everything, laughter bubbling from her lips.

* * *

><p>We soon approached a restaurant. After eating and relaxing a bit, we would hit the road again and I would get to drive the beauty Isabella called her car. We walked inside with Barbie and the dog, not waiting long to be seated. We ordered our drinks and food before delving into conversation.<p>

"Alright, so we're in Illinois now, how much longer do yo think it'll take", Barbie asked.

I calculated the distance in my head. "Well if we take turns driving then I think we can make it in about two and a half days. I don't know how long it would take your dad so he can either beat us or be behind us", I told her. I threw my left arm around Isabella's shoulders, needing to touch her in some way.

"I'll call him when we hit the road. Are you sure you want to let Care drive your truck Ty", Isabella asked the wolf. She was teasing by how light her tone was.

"I'm still debating", wolf boy said, stretching away from Barbie's outstretched hand.

"Oh shut up", she said a smile on her face, turning away.

"So, what's the first thing you're gonna so when you get to Forks", Caroline asked. Hmm, that was a good question. What was my little swan going to do?

"Call Rosalie, tell her I'm in town and then go see Jake", she replied quickly. Her expression went from light and carefree to concentration.

"And... and Edward", Barbie whispered. She was looking in Isabella's eyes, searching for something. I felt Isabella tense and I brought my arm tighter around her, making her relax again. I sent a small glare to the blonde.

"I'm going to be as mature about it was I can. First, I'm going to ignore him and if he tries anything I'll react accordingly." She wouldn't have to react if I had anything to say about it.

"If he tries anything, he'll have to get through me. He won't touch you Isabella", I told her. The promise was implied in my tone, and I never break my promises.

"And me", Tyler's eyes, flashing yellow. For once, the werewolf and I were on the same thought pattern.

"Thanks, guys, but he won't do anything. He's too chicken shit", she said, smirking. If he really was a cold one, then he really was a pussy.

When our food arrived, conversation fell short. Once we were finished, Isabella threw me her keys before sliding in the car. I got in and started the car, setting the heater on low before leading the way to Forks, the large truck behind us. Isabella was getting herself comfortable, the pillow shoved between the seat and door. Her blanket held the Batman logo. Huh. Never took her to be a Batman fan.

I was going over our conversation from the diner. I was curious. "Were you serious about what you said", I asked her. My voice was low.

"I said a lot Damon. You're going to have to clarify." I looked at her through the corner of my eye. She was staring at the ceiling, running her hands through her hair. It must be a habit she picked up from her childhood. I turned onto the freeway before continuing the conversation.

"About Edward. You're just going to ignore him? Don't you want to say anything to him?"

She brought her seat forward and turned in her seat, facing me.

"My silence will say all that I need to. I mean, yeah there's so much I want to say to him, but I think the silent treatment will drive him crazy. And if he does try anything, then I'll say what I need to say. But there's nothing else I can do. I'm moving on, or moved on. He left me for dead in that fucking forest, I don't want him back." Her voice was accusatory at the mention of being left alone. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought. Isabella laying on the forest floor, blood surrounding her body. I soon switched the conversation around.

"So, are you five?"

"No, why", she asked. Confusion colored her face. I moved my hand to cover my smile, only succeeding slightly.

"Because you and you're damn Batman blanket", I said. I couldn't stop the laugh that came out. Her face turned to a teasing scowl before shooting back, "Hey! Don't mess with Batman! He's the best one there is!"

"No way in hell is Batman the best! It's all about Superman", I laughed at her.

"Um, no! Superman was born with his powers and he's not even from earth. Batman's the best because he's all human and badass on his own. So fuck Superman!"

"Yeah but he's a complete badass. More so than Batman. He's got everything!" I never thought I would have to argue about superheroes to a woman.

"Well so does Bruce Wayne. Not to mention when they remade Batman with Christian Bale. Holy damn, I just fell in love with his character even more", she told me. Her eyes far away, a smirk on her plump lips. I had to agree with her. And I told her so.

"Well hell, if I was gay I'd be right there with you." She was quiet after that, a blank look on her face before she bursted out in laughter.

"What's so funny, Princess?"

"The thought.. of you.. being gay", she said, laughing the whole time.

"That stays between us, and I couldn't ever be gay", I muttered, switching lanes.

"You don't have a thing against gays, do you?"

"No, as long as they don't hit on me, I think they're pretty cool." And it was the truth. Gay people could be funny and cool.

"Okay, good. Because I have a couple gay cousins, and they're awesome."

I saw her pull out her phone, scrolling through it.

"_Hello._"

"Hey, dad. Where you guys at?"

"_We just got into South Dakota. Where are you?_"

"We're about a good hour or two behind you."

"_So, I think we'll make it there tomorrow night_", he told her.

Once she was off the phone with Charlie, she laid her seat back down. We talked about random things, her favorite color, my favorite sport, food and the sort. She feel asleep while talking about her mother. I looked over, seeing her beautiful face. And my immediate thought was to pull over and curl up next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeesh! Three chapters in three days! Whoo I'm on a role, and hopefully I keep it up. :) Enjoy my friends. **

_**THANKYOU MY DEAR LOVELY READERS AND WHOEVER NOMINATED THIS STORY FOR THE INTERTWINED ETERNITY AWARD! AND THANK YOU FOR VOTING ME! WE, MY LOVELY READERS, PLACED 2ND FOR BEST DAMON. I WANT TO CONGRATULATE Cullensbabymama7, AUTHOR OF The Eldest Gilbert Sister FOR PLACING 1ST!**_

_**I'm still waiting for someone to fess up who nominated my story, so PLEASE let me know. ;)**_

_**WE'VE HIT THE 2OO'S IN REVIEWS MY LOVELY READERS! THE 2OOTH REVIEW WAS 01katie, AND SHE'S ALWAYS REVIEWING EVEN AFTER I'VE LEFT FOR A LONG TIME. SO THANK YOU 01katie FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS WITH ME. ALONG WITH MY OTHER READERS THAT HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE DAY 1 TOO. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_I saw her pull out her phone, scrolling through it._

_"**Hello**."_

_"Hey, dad. Where you guys at?"_

_"**We just got into South Dakota. Where are you?**"_

_"We're about a good hour or two behind you."_

_"**So, I think we'll make it there tomorrow night**", he told her._

_Once she was off the phone with Charlie, she laid her seat back down. We talked about random things, her favorite color, my favorite sport, food and the sort. She feel asleep while talking about her mother. I looked over, seeing her beautiful face. And my immediate thought was to pull over and curl up next to her._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

As the last of the sunlight faded away, I turned off Isabella's phone and put it on a rock station and lowered the volume. I glanced in the rear view mirror once more to see Caroline looking at me. She smiled at whatever Tyler was saying before I could feel her on the edges of my mind. I quirked an eyebrow at her and I felt her nudge even harder.

_Yes, Blondie?_

**_Tyler just woke up. And without any alcohol, I'm beginning to feel tired. Do you think you can start waking Izzy up?_**

_And pray how do you think I should do that?_

_**She'll wake to anything, but be careful. If startled she could ah... get a little violent**, _I heard her laugh in my mind.

I smiled at the thought of Isabella being violent. She was an interesting creature, no doubt about that.

**_Damon Salvatore! Is that a smile I see on your face?_**

_It might just be. Isabella violent? Ha, I highly doubt that!_

**_Mhmm, if that's what you want to say is the reason. We will talk about this later_ mister!**

I looked back in the mirror to see her smiling a genuine smile at me. Maybe Blondie wasn't so bad. I glanced down at Isabella, her face turned away from me, hair laying gracefully across her pillow. I reached my arm back against the seat, playing with her soft, dark hair. I ran my hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. She sighed in her sleep before opening her dark eyes. When she stretched I removed my hand, watching her. She looked outside before looking to the clock and gasping loudly.

"Jesus Damon, did you let me sleep the whole day away", she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Um yeah", I said, wary for any violence. We had another mile or two until the next rest stop.

"Ugh, pull over so I can go pee", she said, putting her blanket in the back but propping it up against the window, laying her torso on it.

When we reached the rest stop, Caroline and Tyler switched places and Isabella and I changed. When Isabella came out in her outfit, I had to avert my gaze so I wouldn't harden. She was in tight clothing, showing off her curves, and just how flat her stomach was. Her shoulders were bare, except for the straps from her sports bra and tank top, showing off the smooth skin there. Begging to be marked and kissed. God, was she trying to torture me and watch my control slip? I went to change and when I walked out, I saw Isabella's gaze travel my body, finally making eye contact. I slid into the Camaro and threw my things back into my bag. Stefan was going to kill me when he saw what I did to it. I grabbed Isabella's pillow and tried to lean back the way she did, yet I couldn't get comfortable. Obviously Isabella noticed.

"Do you want to sleep in the back? I can pull over real quick",she asked, making eye contact with me.

I looked at Isabella before humming my disagreement. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved the pillow, leaning it on Isabella's leg, making it so I wouldn't feel the small height difference from her leg to the seat. I laid my head down on her lap, catching her by surprise.

"Um, okay then?" I sighed, breathing in her scent.

"Much better", I said into her stomach, burying closer to her. I heard her intake of breath, loving that I had caused her to make such a noise. I smirked at that thought, hearing her huff.

"Really, Damon", she asked in disbelief. I decided to play innocent.

"What?"

"Nevermind", she replied. Internally I was laughing, letting Caroline into my mind after her nonstop prodding. Before I subjected myself into zoning out with this conversation I whispered to Isabella, "Night, Angel."

_Now we can start the conversation. _

**_Are we free to talk without interruption?_**

_Yes, Barbie, we are. _

**_Okay. So... what's exactly going on between you and Izzy. Ever since she's arrived, you've been tolerable to say the least._**

_What makes you so sure that Isabella is the cause of my attitude? _

**_I see the way you too interact. Everyone may think I'm oblivious Damon, but it's only because I want them too._**

_I knew I liked you for a reason. Even if right now I wish you were oblivious to everything. _

**_So are you saying that you wish I didn't see what I do? Are you admitting that something _is _going on between you two?_  
><strong>

_Now I never said that. I wouldn't say there's something going on between the _both _of us. _

**_Oh. Oh! Now I understand. You like her! OMG, Damon! DAMON!_**

_Tone down your thoughts blondie. You're going to mentally make me deaf. Now what are you on about?_

**_You actually_** **care_ about someone. And Izzy of all people! Oh I always thought she would end up with Tyler if she was with anyone in our group, but Tyler kept telling me that it could never be like that between them. _**

I thought about maybe why the wolf would tell her that. For someone that keeps her eyes open, she was _so_ blind sometimes.

_Yes, I care. If you tell anyone I will snap your neck multiple times. _

**_Oh can I just tell Tyler? Please? Pretty please? He's guessed just as much and I can't leave him in the dark. That's practically his sister Damon! Please?!_**

_If I say yes will it stop your nagging, woman?!_

**_Yes! So, that means I can?_**

_Yes, Caroline, but I swear to whatever God there is if he says one thing, One Thing! I will snap everyone of his bones!_

**_He won't tell I swear Damon. Come on! It's Tyler for crying out loud!_**

_Whatever blondie. Now I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you when we get there. _

**_Hmm. Okay. Sleep does sound good. Goodnight Damon._**

Finally, closing off my mind, I wrapped my arm around the back of Isabella's waist, touching her as much as possible before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I could feel her hand running through my hair, hear her heartbeat slow and steady. Then I heard her voice, low, trying not to startle me.<p>

"Damon... Damon..."

I groaned, not wanting to leave her. I wanted to curl her into my side so I did the best thing I could. I curled into her.

"Damon, we're here. Come on, we have to get inside."

"No. I'm staying right here."

"Well I need to get out. Plus, you can sleep in my bed",she told me. I opened one eye looking at her. The only way I was sleeping in that bed is if she was sleeping with me.

"And it's all up to your big bad self", she told me, laughing. I _really _didn't want to get up.

"Fine."

Caroline and Tyler grabbed pulled up as we were getting out. They both smiled at me, something that I wasn't used to. We all grabbed our bags, while Caroline and I waited for Isabella to let us in. I heard the others in what must've been the living room.

"Damn, I'm tired", Tyler said.

"Charlie's room is open", Elena responded.

"Where is my dad", Isabella asked, searching the house

"He's out back, taking in the scenery." Her face held a look of sorrow.

"He misses it."

The wolf and I followed Isabella after her gesturing to us.

"Alright that's my dad's room, this is mine, and the bathroom's over here", she said, pointing to each of the rooms respectively.

"Thanks, Bella", the wolf said, almost dragging his feet. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"I'll come check and see if you guys are all good after I make a phone call", Isabella told us, walking downstairs.

I went into her room, setting my things down, looking at what things were left. I heard her on the phone, talking to the woman, Rose.

"_Hello gorgeous._"

"Hey Rose. I called to let you know we're in town."

"_Already? You guys don't waste any time do you_", the woman laughed. Her voice was very delightful, light. But I preferred Isabella's, a lower tone, huskier.

"Well dad and the others got here a little earlier than us, and Tyler, Caroline, Damon, and I got here about five minuets ago."

"_Well, do you want to come over and talk_?"

"Um, I won't go alone, so as of right now, no."

"_Understandable. Well, when you have the chance come on over. Alice is dying to talk to you and Emmett and Jasper can't wait to see you_."

In the background, it sounded as if someone was fighting to get away. Were they hunting? Because that's what it sounded like.

"Alright, I'll make sure to do that."

"_Alright Bella-. Oh fuck_!"

"What?"

"_Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back from coming to see you but he got loose. He's coming your way_", the woman said, worried.

There was laughter, and a light '_She'll be fine. Edward will see what I meant in approximately three minutes. He didn't believe me when I said that he wasn't meant for her.'_

"_Alice said just don't worry about it. Everything will solve itself out in about three minutes_."

"Um, okay. Uh, I'll talk to you later Rose. See you soon."

_"Bye Bella_." The conversation then ended.

I heard Isabella's light footsteps on the staircase, then making her way to Charlie's room.

"You're all good in here, right", she asked the wolf.

"Yeah, Bells. I'm good. Just make sure to have breakfast ready when I wake up." he told me. I heard the springs of a bed and then Isabella's laughter. She could lull me to sleep with her voice, so beautiful. While she closed her door, I looked to her, half asleep..

"You're fine in here?" She sounded meek, nothing of what I was used to coming from the feisty brunette.

"Just about. I'm missing something though", I told her.

"What do you need? I can go get it for you", she pointed her thumb back towards the door. Then she bit her lip, breaking my resolve. The beast was rearing his head again, making my heart skip a beat. She was the sexist thing I had ever seen. Her heartbeat was begging to pick up at my silence, worry in her eyes.

"Damon?"

"I need...", before I even finished I rushed at her, pinning her with my body and her arms above her head. I leaned my head down to her ear, tempted to nibble on it. Her musky scent soon invaded my nose, making me want her more. "You."

She shivered, moving against my body. I speed us to her bed, laying her down before laying over her. Her smell was becoming stronger, and I was dying to hear her moan again. But I knew I would have to work for it. I moved my leg in between hers, shifting my weight to one arm. I used my other to repeat what I had done in the forest. Moving it down her body, even slower this time before resting on her hip, squeezing. She smelt all natural and her blood was rushing under her skin, making that bittersweet scent even better. I moved my nose down her neck, inhaling her scent. I wished desperately to mix my scent with hers. Isabella seemed to be in bliss when I looked to her, seeing her eyes closed. Surprising her, I bit her collarbone lightly, flicking my tongue out to taste her skin. Then I heard it. My name mixed with a moan, something that I would die to hear over and over again.

And so did my monster. With her scent, heartbeat, voice and desire taking over my senses I lost control. I needed her to say my name again. I needed her to know who she belonged to. I released a growl before making my way back to her ear.

"Say it again, Isabella", I growled. I needed to hear her voice. _God, _I needed her. Her breath was caressing my face, making me inhale her. I bucked my hips into her heat.

"Damon", she whispered, breathlessly. It was my undoing. I moaned out and kissed her jawline, letting my tongue travel, just to taste her. And she was so delectable.

"So delicious, angel." and she was just that. She arched into me, her heavy gaze meeting mine. So dark and beautiful. I would never tire looking into her eyes. It was like I could feel everything she was feeling, just by looking at me.

"So beautiful", I told her. She needed to know just how beautiful she was. I leaned down to kiss her, gently at first before I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip, wanting entrance. And she granted, opening her mouth slightly and I used my lips and tongue to open her up. To let me explore her sweet mouth. When she gained the courage to actually kiss me back, her hands shot to my hair, pulling it in the most delicious way. I moaned at the sensation. She then began to kiss me harder, making me give her more. I moved my hand, sliding it from her hip to her knee, bringing it up to my hip. Once I was cradled between her legs I pushed against her slowly, causing the beautiful friction we both needed. She screamed quietly, making me smile internally. SO my little princess was a screamer? Then I could feel her heat up even more so from her center, her arousal heavy in the air. Inside my beast was howling with joy, making me growl in satisfaction that _I _had caused her to scream, that _I _had made her wet for _me. _I grew harder than I thought possible, feeling her heat so close to where I wanted to be. But then I heard the window open. There was another scent in the room now, and I didn't like it one bit. I was trying to claim her as mine, and another male interfered. I stopped what we were doing, letting out a low, warning growl to the intruder. I looked down at Isabella, trying to figure out how to keep her safe.

"Damon? Damon, what's wrong", she asked looking into my eyes, searching for any reason as to why I stopped. When she cupped my face in her hands, I realized that I needed to keep her safe, by any means. I let my eyes slip close, my fangs protrude from my gums, and I could feel my veins come to life under my eyes. Then I heard the males voice, disbelief coloring it.

"_Bella?!_"

Isabella moaned in disapproval, dropping her head, and sighing, "Edward."

I rolled off of her, putting a hand over my eyes before stating, "Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" This fucking blowed.

I felt Isabella shift before I heard her reply to the fucktard in the tree.

"I'll be down in a minute."

I felt her roll on top of me and kiss me before she got up.

"Either you can lay there, or you can come down with me."

"I'll be down there. Just, let me get back to normal, Princess." I had a raging hard on, and I was _not_ going down there with everyone. Embarrassing as hell if you asked me.

* * *

><p>Once I was situated enough to go outside, I saw Isabella being embraced by a tall blonde. I take it that this was Rosalie. Before her feet even touched the ground, a tall. bulky man lifted her into the air.<p>

"It's nice to see you Bella", he said in a low, rough voice.

"I missed you, Emmett", Isabella said, returning his embrace.

"Oh my god! Someone got hot, damn where was this Bella when I needed her?" A short, dark haired girl shot at her.

"She was hidden away but she's back now. I'm glad to see you Alice." Next thing I knew was that Isabella was running towards a startlingly familiar man. He was blonde, scarred, and had a southern drawl. Once he said, "Hey, darlin'" to Isabella I knew exactly who he was. Well I'll be damned.

When Isabella walked back to me, I made eye contact with the Major. Once he recognized me, he smirked back at me. I returned it back with one of my own. That damn bastard.

"Introductions later. You wanted to talk to my daughter Edward. So talk", Charlie said flatly.

"Chief Swan, I think this would be better in private", the other blonde vampire replied.

"Oh, whatever you need to say can be said in front of everyone here. We're a family, so start talking", Stefan had told them.

_They're in for a big shock, aren't the brother?_

All he did was nod, face straight and stern, except for his eyes.

"They aren't human Carlisle", Isabella said to the blonde. "The only humans here are my father, Jeremy, Elena, and I. And everyone here knows what your family is as well."

"They all look and sound human", the caramel haired woman said softly.

"Well we're not", wolf boy told them. His anger was obvious.

"Would anyone care to show them?"

Caroline, Stefan, and I gave them a showcase of our fangs. Tyler letting his eyes glow, smiling his demented smile with his fangs. The little witch lit a fire, effectively making them all take a step back. The leader, his mate and fuckface gave a startled noise while the other four stood in their place.

"Alright. Now start talking", Isabella said lowly. Her anger was as obvious as Tyler's. And I couldn't help the smirk that lifted to my face. According to Charlie, these sparkly faeries haven't seen Isabella's anger.

The douchekitten breathed in before beginning his pathetic excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. And I got douchekitten from my bestfriend. I swear she's a genius haha. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm surprised no one commented on Caroline and Damon's conversations. So, I have a series for you guys to go try out and read, The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare! I'm completely obsessed with the books and CANNOT wait for City of Heavenly Fire to be published. And the movie is amazing, although it doesn't cover as many bases as I'd like. Plus, Jamie Bower is just so attractive that if I were to ever see him, I'd probably faint and I'm definitely not one of those girls to swoon in front of actors, but he's just so damn gorgeous. Okay enough of my babbling, Enjoy my friends!**

_**I'm still waiting for someone to fess up who nominated my story, so PLEASE let me know. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"Introductions later. You wanted to talk to my daughter Edward. So talk", Charlie said flatly._

_"Chief Swan, I think this would be better in private", the other blonde vampire replied._

_"Oh, whatever you need to say can be said in front of everyone here. We're a family, so start talking", Stefan had told them._

_They're in for a big shock, aren't the brother?_

_All he did was nod, face straight and stern, except for his eyes._

_"They aren't human Carlisle", Isabella said to the blonde. "The only humans here are my father, Jeremy, Elena, and I. And everyone here knows what your family is as well."_

_"They all look and sound human", the caramel haired woman said softly._

_"Well we're not", wolf boy told them. His anger was obvious._

_"Would anyone care to show them?"_

_Caroline, Stefan, and I gave them a showcase of our fangs. Tyler letting his eyes glow, smiling his demented smile with his fangs. The little witch lit a fire, effectively making them all take a step back. The leader, his mate and fuckface gave a startled noise while the other four stood in their place._

_"Alright. Now start talking", Isabella said lowly. Her anger was as obvious as Tyler's. And I couldn't help the smirk that lifted to my face. According to Charlie, these sparkly faeries haven't seen Isabella's anger._

_The douchekitten breathed in before beginning his pathetic excuses._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

(DamonPOV)

"Bella", the carrot head began. His voice was exactly what I suspected, smooth and persuasive. The voice of a cold one. He looked distraught and had bags under his eyes. He seemed to be holding his breath, talking through his teeth. There was an undertone of pain when he talked, making his voice seem harsher than is was. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I do still love you."

I leaned against Isabella's car, taking in the image before me. I smirked a little at the fact that Isabella didn't seem to hold an attraction for this young vampire. He ran a hand through his copper toned hair, breathing in before becoming still like a statue for a split second. I arched an eyebrow, tensing my muscles, if I had to stand against him. There was no way in hell he was going to drain Isabella. He soon relaxed and began breathing easy. He continued talking, his figure becoming less tense.

"But I realize that I fucked up." Isabella's mouth dropped, along with the vampire's family. I take it he didn't cuss very much. I looked at the lone figure that seemed to stand alone from his family. I oddly felt like I was looking at another version of Stefan. The wavy locks, the depressing aura. Yup, definitely looking at another, younger version of Stefan after his Ripper days. He wore a suit, dark bags under his black eyes. The boy looked like he hasn't even fed in weeks.

I heard a few growls come from our left, the scent of dog filling my nostrils. I saw wolves at the edge of the forest, and a boy who seemed to be the same height as me. He was broad-shouldered like the dark-haired vampire. His skin was tan, hair black as night. He looked like he could be my age except for the fact that his face still held the character of a teenager.

"Yeah, fucked up is a way of saying it, Cullen", he said. His voice declared he was still a child, the sound of a growl making him seem older. The lone vampire narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring at the boy. Obviously, these two didn't get along very well. Isabella looked confused as did the rest of the gang, except Charlie. He broke out in a wide grin, winking in my direction.

"You broke her. You made her fight, her fire, her soul disappear that night. All when you said she wasn't good enough." Edward's eyes widened at the young boys words. His eyes were distant, like he was watching a movie. "Oh yeah, I saw everything in Sam's head. How you turned away, knowing she would follow you, knowing she was calling for you." The young one snapped out of his trance, a vicious look coming across his face. Once the boy stepped into the light, Isabella broke into a grin as well.

"I didn't know she would follow, dog", Edward snarled. He bared his teeth at the dog, the light flashing across them. The light was glinting off of his incisors, showing just how sharp his teeth looked. Now this, could get interesting. "I did what I thought was best for her. She was forgetting everyone around her, not acknowledging the danger. It became real the night of her birthday. All it took was a paper cut. A small paper cut. And everything would've been ripped away in mere seconds." The major dropped his head at the mention of Isabella's birthday. I sign I wasn't used too. The petite vampire, Alice, went to his side, comforting him.

"And she is right here, dammit", Isabella said. "Don't speak about me as if I wasn't standing right fucking here." Tyler and Caroline held a stronger grip on her.

_**Damon, she looks ready to kill. And if I know her the way I do, she's gonna start throwing punches. And these guys look hard as a rock. **_

_I'll take care of it if it gets out of hand. Don't worry. She knows what she's doing. _

Edward looked to me and Caroline, wonder in his face.

_Yeah pretty boy, we have powers too. _I turned my attention from him to Isabella, whispering her name.

"What", she snapped, her tone harsh.

"Are you sure you're ready" I asked. I pushed off the car just in case. If she wasn't, I sure as hell was. The dark-haired beauty turned her head to me, giving me full access to her dark eyes and a smirk that I would proud of.

"You can bet your ass that I'm ready." She pulled from Caroline and Tyler's grip, following her as she walked ahead. I leaned against her car, knowing that the wolf had it under control. She looked back to me, looking into my eyes for reassurance. I gave her nod. She could do this. She owed this to herself. She turned her head to me to look at Charlie, who smirked right back at her. She had the cat in the bag. And I couldn't wait to see her in action, knowing just how passionate she got in an argument.

"Do you think that sorry is going to make everything better, and that saying I love you makes your actions perfectly fine," her voice was level, making herself look like she was in control. But I longed to see her eyes, knowing the fire that was soaring through them.

"No, but I wanted you to know. And that I want another chance with you, but I guess that I'm too late for that", the young vampire told her. He finished with a growl, trying to scare me.

_Tsk, tsk Edward. Why don't you ask your brother who I am? I don't scare easy, especially not from a child like you. _

He looked at me, glaring while I smirked in his face. Isabella step in front of him, forcing him to look down at her and away from me. His eyes softened at her, making me growl in my chest. I didn't like him looking at her that way, like he had a chance with her.

_She's mine boy. _He tensed at my words in his head. Stefan looked to me before rolling his eyes.

"You're right, you are too late. And tough, luck buddy, you wouldn't get another chance either way. The girl you fell in love with was weak, a pushover, and did what she was told. I'm not that girl. I will never be that girl, _ever again._ You want someone that will listen to you, and do what you need. I'm not her. I need to be with someone that can handle who I am, that can give me a challenge and not just lie down and take what I bash out. And I'll be damned, I found him and he's standing right there", she told him, pointing in my direction. Charlie laughed while little Gilbert handed Elena some money. Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline, smiled, already knowing that there was something going on between us. The witch laughed with Charlie.

"This, Edward, is my family. My life. And I'm happy now. I suggest you, go to find the same."She turned away from the young vampire, heading towards me when he grabbed her wrist. As soon as he grabbed her, Tyler grabbed him by his throat while I sped to Isabella. I heard the wolf growling as I focused on Isabella's wrist. "Keep your hands off my sister, or I'll do it for you."

"There's nothing to worry about Damon. No damage, it was a light grasp", she told me. I still didn't let go until I was satisfied that she was okay, maybe a bruise in the morning.

"Instinct, sorry", I told her. And it was from what I had seen between Stefan and Elena.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wasn't done talking", Edward said to me.

_Next time you touch her, I'll rip your fucking head off. And then I rip you joint from joint and limb for limb while you watch helplessly, and then I'll burn you piece by piece. Don't test me, cold one. _

"Well, finish it up asshole. I have shit to get to", Isabella said. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she leaned back into me.

"I don't want to leave this like this, Bella. I can't." She cut him off.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, huh? Tell you that it's okay? Tell you that I forgive you, or that things can go back to the way they were? Over my dead body."

The young vampire was becoming frustrated as a small growl built in his chest. He brought his hand to his face, breathing in unnecessary air, calming himself."For God's sake, Bella just shut the hell up and let me finish!" His eyes got darker and Isabella crossed her arms, tensing in my hold.

"I can't leave it like this because if I need to move on, I need you to tell me that we're okay, to a degree, after this. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, at least not until the future, but that we're over this. That everything is out in the air."

Isabella became lax against me, her mind going somewhere else at his words. She was thinking and I felt her more than saw her come out of the far reaches of her mind.

"We'd be over all of this? Nothing to worry about? Let things be put aside, slowly?" She slowly crept out of my arms and I let her. She studied him.

"Yes", he said. His voice went back to the lure before.

"Fine." She turned around, seeming satisfied before calling out "Alice, you said that you had something to tell me about your visions? You can all come in and catch up and talk as well." I was on her heels, before everyone followed suit. I stood at the staircase, making sure only Alice and Rosalie followed.

Once everyone shuffled into the living room, the questioning began from Carlisle to Charlie.

"How did you find out? No one's supposed to know, and the fact that Isabella knows is risky enough."

"You could say that my job is a little more... intense than before. Damon, would you like to help explain?" I looked to Charlie before leaning against the wall next to Tyler.

"He hunts vampires. And goes after bad guys like before. But he's involved in supernatural more than.. original police work."

"But, Charlie you're only human", the boy from earlier told him.

"It's complicated Jake. And what does that mean, I'm only human?"

"Well, they're vampires, ten times stronger and faster. You could get killed!" I arched an eyebrow at this Jake kid. Tyler snorted next to me, causing me to smirk and everyone to turn to us. Charlie looked offended.

"I think you just offended about everyone from Mystic Falls", Stefan told them. He was chuckling at all of their expressions.

"Hey, he's just stating the facts", Jasper told them.

"Oh Major, you have no idea", I began. "Do you honestly think that with how our world works, that we would leave our loved one's unprotected", I asked with disgust.

Charlie turned to me, a smirk on his face. "Oh no. I know that look, Charlie, and it's always a fun one."

"Well, why don't we give them an example of what I do in my line of work?"

"I knew I let Liz hire you for a reason", I laughed at him.

"Wait. You work with him? But, you're a vampire", the dark-haired, female vampire said.

I waggled my fingers at her, not giving her an explanation but walking out back, Charlie right behind me.

What I saw outside were more men that looked like the Jake kid. They seemed content to stand closer to the forest, watching everything unfold.

"You do know that if you hurt Charlie, we have to kill you right?"

"Don't worry kid, he can handle himself mighty fine", I told him. Charlie faced me, getting his feet settled.

"I'm a little offended in your lack of faith in me Jacob", Charlie scowled at him. He turned his attention to me, my fangs descending from my gums before I threw him a piece of wood.

"I know we're not in the proper clothing, but are you ready Charlie?"

"Since you're always around, always? You're lucky I count you as a friend Damon, because if it were anybody else with my daughter, I'd stake you in a heartbeat."

"Oh, I know." And then I lunged for him. Charlie rolled under me, kicking me in the chest. I landed, turning myself around. I saw Charlie move forward and grabbed his wrist, flipping him onto his back. I heard the cold one's gasp and the small growls coming from the men at the forest. They began moving towards us, stopping when they saw Charlie get up.

"Damn, this is so much softer than back home", he said, shaking mud from his hair.

"Well that's music to my ears", I laughed. We circled each other until Charlie ran towards me. I moved out of way and he kept running towards the tree, jumping off it, using it to flip himself over me. He landed in front of me, kicking out my legs. I landed on my hands and pushed myself up, springing back up to see Charlie run at me again. I blurred behind him but he was ready. I used his elbow, throwing it behind him but I dodged it. He turned and threw a punch to my face. I grabbed his fist, moving him to a tree pushing him against it. He landed a punch to my temple, making me release him. He shoved me forward, making me land on my back. He put one knee on my chest holding me down, before he shoved the piece of wood in my stomach.

Gasp were heard from the others. Stefan walked into the house while I pulled the branch out of my stomach.

"You were going easy on me Damon", he told me.

"Didn't want to get too serious with these guys. Can't even make a damn joke without them getting shocked", I wheezed out. Caroline came to me, holding another shirt. "We don't need Izzy feaking out when she sees you."

"Aww, thanks Barbie, I never knew you cared so much. Now help me up", I told her. She reached down and pulled. I winced into myself, feeling to wound pull against the help I needed. I began to feel the itching sensation of skin pulling together. Stefan walked outside, a red bottle in his hand. I frowned at the thought of it.

"I know it's not bagged blood, but it's all we've got right now", he said, handing me the animal blood. I uncapped it, smelling the foul substance.

"Did you really have to go after Bambi? Jesus, Simba is better than this", I said, forcing myself to swallow the blood. I drank about a quarter of it, before capping it and giving it back to him, gagging in the process.

"You're an animal drinker too", the dark-haired vampire asked. He looked like Hercules but with darker hair, and gold eyes.

"I am. I take it you are too."

He nodded and I groaned. "If you're going to have a bonding session over Thumper, please, take it somewhere else", I told them.

"Does Bella approve of you drinking human blood", carrot top asked.

"Yes, _Isabella does. _Not that it's any of your concern", I growled out.

"Alright boys, let's get inside. I'd rather not explain to Izzy that her boyfriend killed someone. Plus, Damon get irritable when he doesn't have blood. And I don't want to deal with him so inside, come on", Barbie told us. We walked inside and I stripped my shirt, trashing it. before I pulled on my new one, the doctor vamp come over to me.

"Remarkable! How you guys heal is fascinating!"

"If you think us vampires are interesting, you should see wolf boy over there", I said, nodding my head towards Tyler.

"What are you talking about? He knows how we heal", Jacob said. I arched an eyebrow.

"You're a werewolf?"

"Well, more like a shapeshifter."

"Charlie, we need to have a talk with your daughter and about who she hangs out with", I told him. He snorted.

"You're one to talk Damon", Elena shot off.

"Aw, I'm not that bad am I Elena?"

"Do you seriously want me to name off everyone you've killed, or turned since I've met you?"

I met her eyes, shaking my head, "How about we don't."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait, so who did you mean when you said wolf boy", Jasper asked.

"Well, Jazz I was referring to Tyler. He's your normal werewolf. But don't get too close, he's got a mean bite", I winked in his direction.

"And before you start asking any questions, yes I turn every full moon, my bite is lethal to vampires and can kill them, and don't ever call me a bitch."

"Bitch", I muttered, shooting him a grin. Caroline laughed at Tyler's expression.

We jumped into our stories, only sharing the bare minimum. When it came to talking about Bonnie, they were amazed that witches actually existed. Once everything was said and done, everyone made their way to their sleeping arrangements. Tyler headed up to Charlie's old room, while Charlie actually talked to the Cullens. Jacob went outside to talk to the men about the events that had occurred in the past hour. Everyone had gone to lay down and relax except Caroline. She came in and handed me my phone. "My mom called. She said that Jenna and Ric just wanted all of us to check in. I filled her in on everything that's happened."

"Thanks Caroline." And she got exactly what I meant.

"You deserve each other Damon. Just know that if you hurt her, it's not any of us you have to deal with, but her."

"I can't hurt her. Because that'd hurt me."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had passed before Isabella and the two vampires came back down. Jacob had slipped into the kitchen after Isabella, and I soon heard her call Elena and Caroline. They were plotting against wolf boy. She soon called me, and I sped to the kitchen doorway, leaning against it watching her work.<p>

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can you go get one of my goose feathered pillows and rip it? I need the feathers out of it."

I smirked at her, having a small idea about what she was going to do. As I walked up the stairs, I felt Edward's stare on my back. I shrugged it off before blurring to her room, grabbing a pillow. I ripped it slightly and rushed back downstairs, making sure Tyler was asleep before I descended. I walked out of the kitchen towards the living room, smirking at little Gilbert.

"Are they doing something against Tyler", he asked.

"If you're asking to join in on the fun, I suggest syrup and butter", I told him. He smirked, waiting for the girls to go upstairs. When they appeared at the bottom of the staircase, we all turned to them.

"Do I want to know", Charlie asked. He didn't seem surprised.

"No, but um, do you want those sheets on your bed", Isabella asked. She put on an innocent, coy smile. One that I could see through.

"Not particularly."

"Okay, you'll see the outcome soon."

Jeremy then ran to the kitchen and then ran to the stairs. The outcome would definitely be worth it.

* * *

><p>Once they were done, Isabella went into the kitchen finishing up breakfast. She had trashed the pillow and cleaned the mess they made. Everyone lounged in different rooms while I ran to Isabella's room, laying down to catch what sleep I could. Yet, it didn't find me as I heard Charlie and Jacob talking.<p>

"So, vampire hunter huh?"

"You could say it like that. It's not just vampires we take care of, but all sorts of supernatural beings. And also the normal bad guys."

"But I mean, you train with a vampire! How can you let said vampire date Bella", the shapeshifter asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"I'm wondering why he'd even let her date a guy like him", Edward stated to somebody.

"Dickwad, keep your mouth shut about Damon. Or I promise you I'll make Damon look like an angel", I heard Bonnie whisper to him. I could pretty much see Bonnie's deadly expression.

"I trust Damon. And he's training Bella too. It's not like she can't handle him. And you can say that they haven't really started dating until last night."

"Training her! Charlie, why would you even put her through that. We saw you with Damon, and putting Bella through that", Jacob exclaimed.

"Would you rather I leave her unprotected. We're not always going to be there, and it's time she learned some self-defense. And you haven't seen those two train. Damon would never hurt her intentionally, he might push her around but it's to build her up."

"So you let them live in an abusive relationship?"

I blurred to the living room and stood behind the boy. "I'd watch your tone, mutt", I growled at him. He turned around, eyes wide before narrowing them.

"Or what?"

I shoved him against the wall, my forearm at his throat, lifting him a few inches off the ground. "I can do a lot more than throwing you around boy."

"Damon, that's enough", Stefan told me. I released the dog and backed away.

"So you are violent?"

"Towards you? Yes. Toward Isabella? Never", I hissed before walking back into her room.

"You're tiptoeing on a very thin line, Jacob. You need to watch it or else _I_ will be kicking you out", Charlie told him. At his threatening words, I closed my eyes, sleeping for another thirty minutes.

* * *

><p>Isabella called for everyone to breakfast. Once I sat down with my plate, Tyler came in. My food didn't even make it to my mouth when Tyler walked in. And he was a sight to see. Everyone laughed at his appearance, causing him to be confused. I had to admit, the girls and Jeremy had outdone themselves.<p>

"Um, good morning to all you guys too", Tyler told us. He went to run his hand through his hair, stopping before he ran it all the way through. His face going from sleep and confusion to disgust. "What. The. Fuck?" He then turned to look into the mirror, showing us his back, causing another round of laughter, or lack of oxygen in Jacob's case.

"What? What's so funny", Tyler asked.

"Go look at your back in the mirror, twin", Isabella said. The Cullens looked interested when Isabella had called him such. After waiting a little under five minutes, we heard Tyler shout Isabella's name in anger.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Isabella had been trying to talk to me since this morning, yet never had the chance to since everyone was trying to ask me and Stefan everything we knew. She finally grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car, without a word to anyone else. Edward and Jacob watched us go, their eyes suspicious. Once we pulled out of her drive, we drove down a couple of streets, Isabella's face holding a look of determination. I didn't say anything to her, and she didn't say anything to me. We arrived to a small park, and she walked up to the swings. She sat down and I followed her lead. Once she was comfortable, she looked at me, her dark eyes staring into mine.<p>

"What is this, Damon", she finally asked. I searched her dark eyes, not sure at first what to say.

"Whatever you want it to be, Princess", I told her, grabbing her hand.

"What do you want it to be?"

I stood, taking her with me. How could I tell her this. That I needed her like I've never needed anyone before. I took a deep breath before stopping and looking at her. "I wasn't kidding when I said I needed you, Isabella. I meant it." I brought my hands up to her neck, running them up until I cupped her face. It was now or never. "I do need you. You're feisty, sarcastic, beautiful, and you don't care that I'm selfish or that I'm an arrogant asshole. You can make everything better by just being you, and you're everything that I _need. _I don't just want you, Isabella, I need you."

She grew quiet, and her eyes were distant. I had opened up to her and she wasn't saying something. Why wasn't she saying anything? "Isabella, say something", I begged. She looked at me, before standing on my tiptoes and kissing me, taking me by surprise. I was shocked but soon reacted. Her lips were firm against mine, the pressure pleasant. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and returned my kiss with just as much force. I brought my hands from her neck to her hair, tangling my fingers in her hair, and massaged her scalp. I felt her hands run up over my stomach and rest on my chest. It wasn't long until she moved one hand to my face pulling me closer than before, and wrapped her other arm around my neck, pressing herself completely against me.

She finally pulled away, her eyes glazed before asking me, "Is that answer enough for you?"

I smirked at her and looked down at her lips. "Who the hell said you could pull away?" I went to kiss her again when we heard some girl calling Isabella's name.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" She was tall and lean, with light brown hair with blonde streaks, making her hair look lighter than it must've been.

"Angela", Isabella acknowledged.

"Yeah, Bella it's me." Isabella pulled from my grasp, embracing the girl in a hug. She pulled away slightly, looking the girl up and down.

"Holy, hell! Look at you", she exclaimed.

"You were the inspiration", Angela told her, smiling at Isabella.

"Really? Awe that means a lot to me." There were a group of teenagers walking up after Angela.

"Ugh, the Ugly duckling is back." A blonde told Isabella. Her face was pulled back in a frown. Isabella's face grew hard at the girl.

"Hello, Lauren." Isabella's tone was flat, her voice hard. "Looks like you haven't changed."

"I didn't need to. I'm happy with myself." Was this girl for real? Who would be happy with the way she looks?

"Don't see how, since nothing's natural", Isabella sneered at her. Obviously, there was some conflict between these two. "Mhmm. Angela I want you to meet Damon", Isabella said, changing the subject. She left the sentence hanging and I finished it for her. "Her boyfriend."

"Hello, Damon. This is Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler." The young woman pointed to everyone respectively.

"Well hello Mr. Sexy. Why don't you come over and have a good time with a real woman", Lauren, the mannequin, had asked me. Was she serious

"If you're referring to yourself, I think the only thing real is your pea sized brain", Isabella spat towards her. A jealous Isabella, is a sexy Isabella.

"Oh shut up and let the adults talk Swan", she tried to shoo at her. Adults? This girl needs a reality check.

"Oh please, you an adult? Now you're just talking out of your ass."

The girls were insulting each other until the girl swung at Isabella. Her training came into effect and she ended up twisting the girls wrist, painfully, behind her back.

"Next time, you try that I won't be so nice, and I'll break your arm", Isabella whispered to her before letting her go. She grabbed my hand and I winked at the group before throwing my arm over her shoulders, pulling her to me and kissing her on the side of the head. We then took off back to her house to see Stefan talking to one of the men from the forest. The cold one's were nowhere in sight.

"So, you guys hunt animals, and you don't kill humans", the man asked.

"No we don't. And my brother actually hunts humans", Stefan told him. I didn't like the look of this guy. "Which here he is. Damon meet Sam, Sam this is my brother Damon."

"Hello, I hope we weren't interrupting anything", I stated, not actually caring if I was.

"Other than the fact that we were discussing the treaty during your stay", Sam told me. Treaty? What treaty?

"And that is", I inquired.

"You are to hunt animals during your stay." The fuck?! I don't fucking think so! I glared at Stefan.

_What the hell did you agree too?! _He shook his head to me.

I looked from Stefan to Sam. "And if I don't", I challenged.

Sam's gaze hardened looking me in the eye before he replied, "We'll be forced to kill you." Isabella's mouth dropped, mimicking Jacob's expression. I guess I was going to have to start fighting for my life, and I was going to tell him so.

"Well, then I guess-", Isabella cut me off.

"What if he fed from me?"

Sam whipped his glaring eyes from me, to Isabella, shock covering his features. "You're still human, Bella", he stated simply.

"Human or not. I'm voluntarily doing it." I was in complete shock. I never thought that she would ever say those words. A low growl built in my throat, thinking about what would happen between us.

The male looked for words to help back him up before Charlie cut in. "Sam, I'm perfectly okay with it, and I'm also best friends with the chief. And Jacob could become alpha right this second if you choose to kill Damon." I couldn't believe what was going on. Charlie was actually okay with this? The alpha looked like he had no other choice. "Alright, fine. But _only _Bella."

"I wouldn't think of anyone else", I said, looking down at the female next to me. I was surprised that this was actually happening.

"Well it's time to take our leave, including you Jacob." Sam said, taking Jacob with him.

"Alright, we came here for a reason, let's get packing", Charlie told everyone.

* * *

><p>Once we were done, everyone began getting ready for bed. Isabella helped set everything up before walking upstairs. I turned to her window, looking at the forest, listening to all the animals there. "What's so interesting", she asked, wrapping her arms around my middle.<p>

"The forest here is so different here than the one in Virginia. There's more life here."

"Hmm... Well I'm tired, so let's go to bed", she said, yawning.

I turned around, hugging Isabella to my body. Her previous statement still on my mind. "Were you being serious?"

"Serious about what", she asked me, looking up into my eyes.

"Letting me feed from you", I asked softly. Her eyes lit up before answering.

"Yes I was." She was dead serious. I leaned down and cupped her face, feeling the heat from her body.

"You always surprise me."

"What's the fun in life without surprises", she asked, her voice taking on a light tone.

"Hmm. I see your point."

"Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?"

"When you bite me", she asked, her voice carrying concern. And understandably so.

"Only if you struggle, or if I want it to, or it could be pleasurable."

"Hmm.. mmkay. Do you need to feed tonight?"

"Yes, I do", I muttered into her hair. I don't think she realizes what she got herself into. I pulled away and dropped my face to hers, kissing her. I massaged her bottom lip with my tongue. She opened her mouth, stroking my tongue with hers. Her scent and taste overtook my senses, and all I could feel was her. I led her to the bed, laying her down, never breaking from her soft, pliant lips. When she needed to breathe, I moved down her jawline, continuing down her throat. Once I reached where I was going to bite her, I was sucking and softly biting her neck, kneading it with my teeth. Once I felt she was ready, I felt my fangs descend from my gums and bit into her sweet skin. Her blood was sweet, and was more than I could handle. She winced before moaning. I felt the pleasure her blood brought me, and I used my Power to extend it to her. I could smell her arousal, a muskier scent than her blood. I growled out in possessiveness, hardening as I felt her get warmer as I was settled between her legs.

"Damon", she whispered, desperately. I groaned, running my hands under her back, pulling her closer to me. I could feel every curve of her body against mine, groaning into her neck. Her blood was rushing down my throat, satisfying the hunger in me, but causing another to start. I was straining against my shorts, growling with the need to claim her. I felt her nipples harden, making me harden even more. A feat that I thought was impossible. Isabella gasped as I moved one of my hands up her body, settling it on her breast. I could feel her nipples peaked in pleasure, and rolled it through her bra. My growling was non stop now with need. I pulled from her neck, and bit at my wrist holding it to her.

"It'll heal your neck and give back some of the blood", I explained to her.

She hesitated a bit before grabbing at it. I put my mouth back to her neck, catching what blood was escaping until she pulled at my blood. I dropped my head at the burst of pleasure that shot through me. I don't think I can get any harder than I was, making it somewhat painful. She bucked into me, rubbing my erection into her heat, giving me images of thrusting into her hot cavern. I gripped back onto her neck, sucking on it until she pulled away from my wrist, letting me wrap my arms around her again. She turned her head back to me, kissing me with bruising force. I couldn't help but keep rocking into her, trying to relieve some of the pressure I felt. I pulled away before I could go any farther, and rolled off of her. I looked at Isabella, her hair to one side, thrown carelessly on the pillow. Her eyes were shining with lust, her body flushed after our activities. Her arousal was still heavy in the air, making it hard to not ravage her. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing I'd laid my eyes on.

"God, you're beautiful Angel." I heard footsteps coming towards Isabella's room, and a knock followed. I stiffened at the scent of my brother, still following my instincts. Stefan then opened the door, looking slightly embarrassed before speaking, "Isabella, the house is being watched."

"By who", she asked, breathlessly.

_**It's Edward and one of those shapeshifters, **_Caroline spoke to me.

"By Edward, and by one of the pack members", I told her, I was on edge because of the fact that her ex boyfriend was lurking outside of her house.

"Can you get me Bonnie", she asked my brother.

_Be quick Stefan, or else I'm going to rip their heads off, treaty or not. _

Isabella stood up, looking out the window as Bonnie walked to stand next to her.

"Can you make it to where they can't hear anything, or any minds, and to where they have to be invited in", Isabella asked her.

"Yeah, I just need some candles and some quiet", the witch said.

_"I'm only here because Alice saw everyone's future go black and I'm the fastest one of the family. She wants to check out what was going on. Jared was here when I got here, claiming that Sam wanted you to keep up your end of the bargain. That's all. Once he leaves and I get the okay from Alice I'm gone", _Edward spoke to me over the distance.

"Princess, Edward said that Alice saw all our futures disappear and wanted him to check it out. When he got here one of the pack members was waiting, goes by the name Jared. He was ordered by Sam to make sure we kept to our side of the deal", I told her. She went from confused to angry in a matter of seconds before rounding on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, make it to where only the pack aren't allowed in, to hear, or see anything in my house except for Jake. And when he's here they can't see anything that happened while he was here, even after he's left. Can you do that?"

"I-I can try. No promises, but I can try", the little witch told her.

Once little witch was done, and Edward confirmed that Jared was leaving did we relax. Isabella laid next to me, her head on my chest. I ran my hands through her hair until she fell asleep, the extra weight that came from sleep comforting. I held Isabella closer to me before drifting off after her into the land of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. And I seriously think I'm just going to move to Britain, because the men there are attractive, and accents are my weakness. And my music that I wrote to is on iHeart radio, Imagine Dragon radio. And I'm sorry if the almost lemon wasn't very good. I am a girl so I'm not too sure what goes on with men when they get into a situation like that. So, boys, drop me some hints. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry if I didn't get to your reviews. I tried to get everyone's and I think I did, but if you didn't get a reply, I deeply apologize. I hope Damon's point of view is going to everyone's liking. I know that I give more insight of what happens when Bella isn't around, and I hope it fills in any blanks. If you have any questions about the story, just ask. Enjoy my friends! OH! AND BTW, There's some solo action for Damon. Poor baby is _always _having a _hard _time. **

_**I'm still waiting for someone to fess up who nominated my story, so PLEASE let me know. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_Isabella stood up, looking out the window as Bonnie walked to stand next to her._

_"Can you make it to where they can't hear anything, or any minds, and to where they have to be invited in", Isabella asked her._

_"Yeah, I just need some candles and some quiet", the witch said._

_"I'm only here because Alice saw everyone's future go black and I'm the fastest one of the family. She wants to check out what was going on. Jared was here when I got here, claiming that Sam wanted you to keep up your end of the bargain. That's all. Once he leaves and I get the okay from Alice I'm gone", Edward spoke to me over the distance._

_"Princess, Edward said that Alice saw all our futures disappear and wanted him to check it out. When he got here one of the pack members was waiting, goes by the name Jared. He was ordered by Sam to make sure we kept to our side of the deal", I told her. She went from confused to angry in a matter of seconds before rounding on Bonnie._

_"Bonnie, make it to where only the pack aren't allowed in, to hear, or see anything in my house except for Jake. And when he's here they can't see anything that happened while he was here, even after he's left. Can you do that?"_

_"I-I can try. No promises, but I can try", the little witch told her._

_Once little witch was done, and Edward confirmed that Jared was leaving did we relax. Isabella laid next to me, her head on my chest. I ran my hands through her hair until she fell asleep, the extra weight that came from sleep comforting. I held Isabella closer to me before drifting off after her into the land of sleep._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

(DamonPOV)

The warm weight in my arms was comforting, and I pulled Isabella closer to me. She sighed in her sleep, burying her head into my neck, breathing lightly and deeply. I turned my head to her hair, inhaling her scent, never wanting to let her go. I then turned to her bare room, looking at the baby blue walls and taking in the yellow curtains. Her walls held holes from the tacks and nails that held up her pictures and drawings before we took them down. Her room lacked any signs of someone living there except for her side dresser, the bed, and our bags. We had cleaned out her closet, and when she was out helping the others, Charlie and I had found what seemed to be her presents from her birthday from the Cullens. Charlie took them, putting all of them in one of her boxes, except for the tickets, saying he'd pay Carlisle and Esme back.

I felt Isabella moving in my arms, almost laying directly on top of me. "Damon," she whispered, dragging her hands down my body and stopping right below my belly button. I sucked in a breath when she pushed down. So, my little angel talked in her sleep? I tried to ignore her hands that were pulling at my shirt. Her hands were in fists when she moaned. And I couldn't help myself. I slowly moved us to where I was hovering over her, not touching her and braced my weight on my right forearm. I leaned down, brushing my lips over hers before pulling back, just enough to take her in. Her eyes were closed, relaxed, while her hair was spread across the pillow, going in every other direction. Her face was clear of worry, or emotion. She was beautiful, even in her sleep. I leaned to her neck, placing light kisses up and down her neck before lightly sucking on my mark of where I had bitten her. I heard her heartbeat quicken, signaling that she was waking up and before she had the chance to open her eyes, I kissed her deeply. When she opened her eyes, I pulled back looking into the dark endless depths. She brought her hand, placing it behind my neck and pulling me back to her. So she wanted to be in command? Maybe this once, I can allow it. When she tried to pull away, I pulled her closer to me, never wanting to pull away from her luscious lips.

"Damon, I have to pee, let go," she mumbled against my lips. I rolled the rest of my body and put some of my weight on her, playing with her. "Hmm, but I don't want to let you go," I mumbled. And I didn't.

"Unless you want me to pee on you right here, right now, you're going to have to let me go." She gave me a smirk, still pushing at me to move off of her. I groaned before replying, "Ugh, fine. Hurry up though, I want to take a shower." I rolled off of her, watching her head to the bathroom when a grin came across her face. A grin that screamed trouble.

"Not unless I get there first, you can join me if you like." I moaned, tempted to actually join her. Charlie popped through my mind, and I soon decided against it. Even if he was selling his house, I would be messed up taking his daughter in his house that he had lived in since she was born. I heard the water start, and I pushed myself to go downstairs instead of barging in the bathroom. When I reached the bottom, I saw Stefan and Charlie were the only ones awake.

"Good morning, Damon. I take it you slept well," Charlie asked. Was he really insinuating that I might have slept with his daughter? I was bewildered at his actions. Weren't fathers supposed to be, well, all about protecting their daughters? When I looked at Charlie, he looked about ready to laugh his ass off.

"I'm kidding, Damon. I'd know if anything had happened. Plus, I don't think you were okay with giving Mr. Cullen a show last night."

"You're right, nothing happened. And trust me Charlie, I'd give him one hell of a show if it was any other girl. But it's not any other girl, it's Isabella. Not only is that disrespectful to you, but to her as well. And honestly, I don't think I want Edward peeking into my head to get off," I growled out. I grabbed a glass, filling it with water. Charlie pat me on the shoulder before turning to make coffee. I bounded towards the stairs, seeing Stefan shaking his head, a smile plastered on his face.

_Something funny, that you want to share brother?_

"Didn't do anything, huh? That's not what I walked in on. But I can say that I've walked in on worse."

_At least you knocked this time. We didn't need a repeat with the sorority chick._

He shook his head and I continued my trek up the stairs. I saw the bathroom door open, steam making it's way out of it. Isabella's door was open and I rounded the corner, stopping at the sight in front of me. I dropped my glass in shock, not believing what I was seeing. I knew Isabella had an amazing body, but damn I didn't know that is was _that _amazing. From what I saw of her back was nice tanned skin, her back muscles were lean and her calves smoothly shaped. Her thighs were just as I had imagined them, full and a little on the meaty side, definitely something I could grab onto. At the sound of my glass dropping, she turned around giving me the best view of anything I'd ever seen. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, letting me see just how delicious they looked. I could see them wrapped around my hips, and I moaned in my head at the thought. Her towel was split, giving me a view higher up on her legs, making me harden. The top of her towel showed the shape of her breasts and the top of them. She had to be at _least_ a C-cup. I saw water traveling down her collarbone from her wet hair, falling beneath the towel. Once I reached her face, seeing it completely free of make up I knew that I never wanted her to wear it again. She looked slightly younger, her skin giving off a glow which soon turned to a blush at my scrutiny. I saw it go all the way down to her chest, making me want to rip the towel from her, revealing her gorgeous body.

She then turned, bending slightly to grab her clothes, unintentionally giving me a view of the shape of her ass in the towel. I licked my lips, knowing I was well on my way from attacking her. When she tried to walk by me I grabbed her waist, pushing her to the door and leaning my body completely against hers. She became breathless as I licked the trail of water that were making their way down her skin. I licked back up, all the way to her ear and caught it with my teeth pulling a bit. I then moved to her lips, trying to devour all of her. I kissed my way to her collarbone and licked the water that was there before she finally seemed to gain her senses, speaking up.

"Damon... Damon, I have to get dressed."

"Hmm, but I like you like this. I think I'd like you better without the towel", I breathed onto her skin. Her scent was driving me wild, and knowing that I could take her like this, and that nothing was in my way except the flimsy material of a towel.

"Damon, seriously. Do you want my dad to see this?" Okay, maybe there was something else stopping me.

"You really know how to ruin my fun, don't you," I replied, laughing lightly.

"Mmm, that's my job. Now get in the shower, you stink", she giggled out, ducking under my arm, turning back to dress in her room. Before she was too far away, I slapped her ass, enjoying the small noise she made in protest. Oh, the things I could do to her. I laughed lowly at the thought. I turned to the bathroom and got ready to take a cold shower. Or, perhaps, a warm one and just rub one out to the image that was permanently stuck in my head. God, what was this girl doing to me. I turned the shower to as hot as I could take it before undressing. I sighed in relief as my boxers slipped over my length. Nothing was pushing against me. I stepped into the shower, feeling the water run down my body. I winced slightly as the heated water hit my member. The image of Isabella was in the forefront of my mind, and I imaged the towel dropping, revealing her curves and lean body. I ran my hand down my body, gripping my erection and jerking down in one swift movement. I ran my hand back to the tip, jerking my wrist slightly, catching my tip in just the right way. In my mind, Isabella was the one doing the jerking, moving her hand down my erection, giving me the relied I so desperately needed. The grip on me got tighter, almost to the point of pain and my hand sped up, tugging and pulling at my length. Combined with the water and the fact that I was sexually frustrated from the lack of release in these past couple of days, and from the pleasure I was feeling now, it wouldn't be long until I came. The images and feeling from the past two times I was with Isabella came flooding into my head. I wanted, no needed, her so badly. I wanted to be buried in her heat, letting her know how I felt, expressing my feelings through the action of our hips coming together over and over and over. My grip tightened even more, and I was soon at a wrist breaking speed, biting my lip to keep from calling out, drawing blood in the process and finally, _finally _I came. White ropes of cum were flooding down the drain, my orgasm lasting longer than I had expected. I leaned against the tile, catching my breath before continuing with my shower.

* * *

><p>I was pulling on my underwear when I heard Elena banging on the door.<p>

"Dammit Damon! Hurry the hell up! I need to get in that shower," she said, screeching so loud that I flinched.

"I'm getting dressed Elena. Surely, you can wait another two minuets, or would you prefer me to walk out naked?"

I heard her groan in disbelief, "I don't care! I'm covered in flour and water, and I need to get in the _freaking_ shower! _Damon!_" I pulled on my pants, taking my shirt and towel yanking open the door.

"Fine! You damn impatient woman." I said, looking at her, seeing her face and upper half of her body covered in a white paste. "God, what happened to your face," I asked her, wondering what I missed. I heard Isabella laughing hard down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend decided to attack me because I didn't want to wake up. Now, move so I can get this shit off of me", she said, shoving me to the side and then slamming the door. I smiled lightly. I should've known Isabella had something to do with it.

I walked into Isabella's room, rubbing the towel against my head, throwing on my black wife beater before searching for my gray, long sleeve. I threw that on then ran my hands through my hair, trying to flatten it, giving up when it stubbornly, stood up on all ends. I grabbed my socks and shoes, throwing them on before I headed down. I went to the couch, hearing little Gilbert come through the front door.

_So what did I miss, little brother?_

I heard him laugh lowly, explaining that Jeremy and Isabella had tag teamed Elena, attacking her with flour and water since she refused to wake up.

Charlie was sitting in the recliner, reading the newspaper.

"Anymore _animal attacks _going on in the area, Chief," I asked. He shook his head, "Only in Seattle. That's out of my jurisdiction if I were to help out."

Isabella came walking through the archway, making her way to me. I looked to her to see her staring at my shoes, a thoughtful look on her face. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me, giving me a peck on the lips as she settled. She threw me a small smile before turning to her father.

"So, what's left to pack?"

"Nothing much, just have to clean up everything we used last night and today, and put whatever furniture we're taking in the trucks. I want to take the couch and chair for the parlor, and our bed frames can be used in the guest rooms. As for the bathroom I was thinking we could just get rid of it. None of it goes with the other bathrooms. We'll just have to get new things for the separate ones since we have the other bathrooms set. And I want to get new mattresses," Charlie had told her. Isabella nodded her head before replying. Everyone had gathered into the living room during their discussion.

"Alright we'll start on that. Then maybe I can call Esme, Rose, and Alice for a shopping trip. Do any of you other girls want to come", she asked, getting nods from all Bonnie and Caroline since Elena was still in the shower. We all began cleaning as everyone went through their showers, Tyler complaining it wasn't hot enough because Blondie had used all the hot water.

* * *

><p>We had finally finished with all the packing and cleaning and headed out back. The guys and I were throwing a football that we had found in the garage, while the girls were gossiping. Jeremy had tackled Tyler when I heard Charlie's truck start up. I looked to see him driving down the street towards town. Isabella walked to the back, phone in her hand.<p>

"Hey you lot! You wanna join me and the Cullens shopping?" I looked to the guys as the girls had said yes. I made eye contact with Stefan, shaking my head no. God knows how long we'd be there when shopping with Caroline and Elena. After Bonnie and Elena had hassled them, Stefan and Jeremy agreed. Wolf boy was still adamant in not going, Jeremy calling him out. I looked to see Isabella waiting for my answer. I shook my head at her. If I shop, I'm shopping my way.

"Please, baby? Come shopping with me." I stood, shocked at the fact that she had called me baby. Her plea triggered dirty images through my head. One that really seared my brain was of her lying underneath me, begging me to enter her and quit teasing. I quickly shook the images from my mind's view before looking at her. I gave my consent, knowing that I would regret this. Caroline and Isabella attacked Tyler, trying to get him to agree and then he finally fell under their pressure. Isabella agreed to meet with them in Port Angeles, leaving behind the almost empty house.

Once we arrived we all stood around the cars, waiting for the coven to arrive. It wasn't long until we say a silver Jeep and Volvo speed into the parking lot. When they all got out, they looked at Isabella's car, really admiring it since they never had the chance before.

"When did you get this, Bella," Pixie had asked her.

"When we moved to Mystic Falls. Caroline had picked it out. Damon and I almost have the same one," she replied.

"Her's is a '68 Chevy Camaro, mine's a '69 SS Convertible Camaro." I loved Isabella's car, but I thought mine was better.

Major looked at her car appraising it while Rosalie asked her all types of questions about the engine. Since she didn't know anything about it, she popped the hood, letting both blonde vampires ogle at her ride.

"I thought you didn't like fast cars, Bella," Carrot top asked.

"Not in this weather. God knows how fast you can lose control on these streets. But in Mystic Falls, that's a different story." Once everyone was done talking about cars, we made our way to the big name brand stores, Isabella grabbing my hand as I tried to make my way to the back of the group.

"You're not getting out of this one, mister. You're already here shopping, quit complaining." I arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk over coming my face.

"Or you'll do what, Isabella," I asked her, my voice dropped an octave or two. She looked me in the eyes, hers darkening with lust. She let the others get ahead of us before responding. "I could always deny you your regular feeding times. Or I could tie you to the bed, making sure that you had no control, and tease you until you absolutely need release. Then I could just leave you there, never giving in to your wishes."

I groaned at the picture she painted in my head. Dear lord, where did _that _come from. I grabbed her by her waist, pulling her body flush against mine.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Angel." I growled in her ear, bending down to nip at the two small punctures on her neck, making a shiver run down her spine. "Let's go, Princess. I don't want to stop you from your shopping trip with the Cullen coven," I told her, backing away. I winked at her before we caught up to the group.

Once we finally hit most of the big stores, Rosalie had stopped us before turning to Emmett. "Emmett, why don't you take the boys shopping." We could see him relax and close his eyes, mouthing _finally. _"Thank god. Enough of this torture. Thank you babe, just text us when you ladies want to meet up", Emmett told her, kissing her passionately. "Come on, fuckers. I have to get some new shoes and shit. Later", Emmett told us, leading us in the other direction. I turned to Isabella, kissing her deeply before making my way to Stefan and the Major. We let little Gilbert, wolf boy and the two Cullen boys get ahead of us before we started talking.

"I can't believe you two knew each other in the war, despite being on the opposite sides," Stefan told us as we walked away from the women.

"I just can't believe that we, both leaders of our groups, were turned into vampires," Jasper said.

"I think it's funny really." Jasper and I were reliving some of our battles when we faced each other to the others.

_Flashback, an hour before_

_"In all honestly, I was shocked as hell when word reached our battalion that you were killed", I told him._

_"I left one war, just to join another. I kept up on all of the details in the world and when they said that you had left, I couldn't think of a reason why. I mean, you loved the fight. Even if it was up against me, I could tell you did. Is there a specific reason, as to why you left," the blonde cold one had asked me, his southern accent leaking out when we talked. _

_I laughed at his question, thinking about when I had arrived home for a break. Another version of Elena, dressed in a yellow dress flashing in my mind. "Yeah. Her name was Katherine."_

_Jasper raised an eyebrow at my answer. "I'll tell my story, if you tell me yours."_

_I agreed, and with a little help from Stefan, we had told the coven of our story of being in love with the same wicked woman, only to find out she had played our hearts._

_End Flashback._

"So, how did you and Bella meet," Emmett shot back. Jeremy laughed a little before saying, "Yeah, Damon. How did you and Bella meet?" Stefan had a small grin at his face.

"When her and Charlie had come to the grill, our hangout, and we all introduced ourselves to each other. When I saw her I was taken away by her and how well she got along with everyone. I had never known that Elena and little Gilbert here had a cousin. Seeing as we didn't know that Jenna and Miranda didn't have a brother. They told us a little about themselves. Then, Isabella had tried to give us her b.s. story of how she fell down the stairs. She was looking at her wrist and it caught in the sunlight, giving off a little sparkle and that's when I knew she had been bitten by a cold one."

Tyler scoffed, "Yeah, let's not forget how you jumped on her ass when she tried to deny it. Oh, and when you tried to compel her and exposed yourself for her and Charlie to see."

"Compel," Edward asked.

"It's what Isabella had called dazzling. Surely, you remember when she couldn't think straight when she was around you? Well, compelling is a lot more powerful, more effective. And for some reason, I couldn't compel her, even though she wasn't on any vervain. And before you ask, vervain is a herb that prevents our type of vampire from compelling humans, and when we get it in our system, it burns like hell and can knock us out, if a large enough dose," Stefan explained.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," Jasper said.

"Hmm, maybe but I think it's easier to be our kind of vampire. With the exception of how easy we can die, it's a hell of a lot more fun," I winked at them. "You can get drunk, eat, drink human blood, unlike Stefan, and not have to worry about killing anyone or turning them. And the sex is absolutely wonderful, especially when feeding at the same time."

Edward's expression went flat with anger but he kept his mouth shut. Emmett laughed while Jasper shook his head, shooting out a calming emotion. We all soon relaxed and hit Emmett's store, learning all about their pasts and future, including how they met Isabella.

"I can honestly say that when we met her, she was the most shy and clumsy human I've ever met. She would smart off every once and awhile, but she wasn't as confident as she is today. I have to say, I like this Bella better," Emmett told us.

"Oh you have _no_ idea, man! If you knew her when we were younger, you'd know that she's definitely not one to mess with unless you were asking for it. When you had us together, it was madness," Tyler shot out.

"Hey, why do they call you guys twins?"

"Well, you see when Tyler and Iz were younger, they were inseparable and could pass for siblings. Even before she dyed her hair black. And they were always pranking someone or plotting," Jeremy explained. "Their attacks could be harmless or brutal, depending on what they were getting you for. If you even looked at one of them the wrong way, the other would be thinking about a way to get back at you, real quick."

"She never told us about her past, other than that she didn't get along with anyone in Phoenix. She rarely spoke of her past, now that I think of it," Copper bottom said.

"You could say that my mom and dad's passing took a toll on her and Charlie. The last time they came to Mystic Falls was for their funeral, and at that time, she had lived with Renee who took advantage of her vulnerable state. Uncle Charlie didn't have the strength to fight for her because he was fighting to stay strong for our Aunt Jenna. Plus having to deal with all the financial issues and where they were going to be buried had its effect. It affected us all, really."

"What little Gilbert means is that Elena had issues staying out of depression, he fell into drugs, and Jenna, well Jenna had to grow up and take care of two teenagers while dealing with her own grief. It's a lot to explain, so we'll give you that for now," I butt in. We dropped the subject, embracing a happier one as we finished grabbing everything.

"Hey, I'm going to head to the music store. Does anyone want to come with?" They all said no so I headed to the shop three stores down, browsing all they had before seeing some music I knew Isabella would like, deciding to text her to meet me here.

_You know that they have some good music here? You should come meet me here..._

Her reply was quick. _**Hmm, I do need some new stuff. Do they have any Blue October or Hinder?**_

_Yes they do. Hurry Angel._

I was browsing through some classic rock when I saw Isabella at the entrance. As she made her way over to me, a red-head with the name Kaylee, according to her name tag, walked towards me. Upon reaching me I saw that she had thin red hair, freckles all across her face, wide, blue eyes that were too big for her face. She was skinny, like a twig and about 5'2. Not at all my type. If I liked a red-head, it wasn't one with more an orange color than red. She put her hand on my arm, fluttering her eyelashes before opening her mouth. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Her voice was nasally, high-pitched. I saw Isabella continue her trek to me. I pulled away from the girl's grasp, calling out to my girl smirking at what I hoped to get this girl away from me.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey, Baby. What's going on here," she asked me, putting herself between me and Kaylee, kissing me. Staking her claim, huh? I liked it when she got possessive.

The girl looked as if she had taken a shot of tequila without a chaser. She was obviously upset at our display of affection. "I was just asking him, if he needed any help." She sounded offended when making her statement.

"Oh, well I've been here before, I'm pretty sure I can take care of it." Isabella's tone pretty much told Kaylee she could leave. She didn't even have a hint of jealousy in her voice, let alone even look at the girl.

"Dammit, I can never find a single, hot guy", she mumbled, walking away in anger.

"You're sexy when you're jealous," I told her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. And it was true. I liked my woman all fired up over some other girl trying to hit on me.

"I'm not jealous," she denied, browsing through the music. I smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Hmm, so what was that? Staking your claim. Come on babe, if you feel like you have to stake your claim, you're jealous," I scoffed at her.

"That wasn't staking my claim," she told me, whipping around to look at me. She narrowed her eyes in a playful way, waiting for my response.

"Well then, what's staking your claim, Princess?" She arched her eyebrow at me, leaning her weight to one hip, placing a hand on it. She shook her head before leaning up and wrapping her arms around my neck, pushing her body against mine and landing her lips on mine. I didn't expect her to actually jump into action and I was shocked until feeling her tongue on my lips, making me jump into action. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue explore her mouth, relishing in the taste of her. She bit my tongue lightly and I growled at her antics. She was playing with dangerous fire. I pulled away, intending to tell her so when I took a breath in, feeling every inch of her pressed to me and I shuddered in desire for her. I closed my eyes as she took charge, keeping her lips connected with mine. She bit my bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled back, taking me with her until she let go. I kept my eyes closed, focusing on not getting hard at her play fullness.

"Now that, is staking my claim." She was a vixen, all woman. And that's why I considered the employee a girl, because she was a stick and had absolutely no way in telling when or if someone was interested. She was just a girl trying to get at someone. While my Isabella was pure woman. Knowing what she wanted and taking it.

I went back to looking at the music just so I wouldn't jump Isabella and having my way with her. Once I had grabbed my choices, I waited for Isabella to make hers. We made it to the cashier, seeing Kaylee. When she looked to Isabella's selections, her face held a look of disgust.

"That's a lot of Post-Core Metal selections you have here. I take it that you refer Heavy Metal," she commented. Did it matter what anyone liked?

"Rock is my preference, but I can listen to all types of music. You can catch my listening to screamo one minute and country or jazz the next. I like to have my varieties." Isabella's tone was one of questioning, as if this girl had the right to question her music choice. Wasn't she supposed to be getting this store money? I shoved my music on the counter and paid for them. We then headed to the food court, Isabella taking us to Subway. She ordered a spicy sub and put a variety of hot foods and sauces on it. The woman making her sandwich commenting on how brave she was. I ordered a cold sub, adding my extras before we made our way to the others.

"So, what do we hit up next", Elena asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the tattoo parlor and getting my first tattoo and piercing," Isabella told them. I was shocked. Who knew that Isabella wanted to get a tattoo or piercing.

"Really", wolf boy asked.

"How about we get the same one's", Isabella asked him.

"What did you have in mind?" Tyler's expression had shifted from one of boredom to excitement in a quick second.

"Well I really want to get Rebel on the base of my neck and I want to get my spider bites.: The though of Isabella having a lip piercing made me somewhat drool. Not gonna lie, but that was down right _sexy_.

"That's a good idea but I think I want to get Lockwood across the top of my back, but that'll take more than one sitting so I think I'll wait till Mystic Falls. I think I'll get Rebel on the side of my neck, that way they're in somewhat of the same spots. As for the piercing, I was thinking one piercing."

Isabella was starting to become excited with the thought that her and Tyler were going to get matching tattoos. Once we had finished with our food, Isabella grabbed my hand, practically dragging me behind her towards the other side of the mall. When we arrived we had to wait for the others to catch up to us and Tyler. When they reached us, Jasper looked to Isabella to see her bouncing in place.

"Hey Bella, could you calm down just a bit? I fee l like I'm going to burst from the inside out." Stefan and I had shared a smile as Emmett had let loose a loud laugh. Edward and Jeremy just chuckled to themselves as Bonnie shook her head.

"Sorry Jazz, I'm just so excited." Tyler and Isabella had disappeared into the shop as we all stood outside and took seats on neat by benches to wait.

"So you don't have a problem with Izzy getting any piercings or tattoos," Caroline had asked me. I shook my head no before replying. "If anything, I think it's hot as hell. It adds to her edginess and gives her a mysterious look. I've always thought of getting a tattoo but never actually had a reason to get it. Maybe, that might change," I tacked on. If Isabella were to accept the fact that she was my mate, I would get a Swan tattooed.

"Plus, Stefan has one. I don't see a problem with his."

We made small talk during the hour and a half when they both walked out, Isabella's hair thrown up in a pony tail off her back. As they walked out she asked Tyler how he was feeling.

"It doesn't hurt that bad and it'll probably heal fast. My shift is a lot more painful."

I saw the silver studs in her swollen lip, wanting to kiss her but knowing I'd have to wait for her to give me the okay. When she looked my way, I saw the silver glint in the light and the new additions looked attractive on her. And let me tell you, not everyone can pull off a lip piercing but Tyler and Isabella definitely could.

We continued shopping with the Cullens before parting ways, agreeing to stop by their place before we left.

* * *

><p>we ate at the diner with a couple of Charlie's friends and Jacob before we left for the Cullen's house. Charlie had liked Isabella's piercings, and couldn't wait until she uncovered her tattoo so he could see it. Jacob, however, threw a hissy fit, saying it wasn't lady like that she destroy her body. After puting him in his place, we had left.<p>

When we pulled up, we walked in sitting down on their couch, getting ready to say our goodbyes. I was rubbing Isabella's shoulders, trying to get her to relax without getting too close to her tattoo.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"It's just sore now. The pain killers really help", she told Rosalie, beginning to relax at my touch.

"So are you guys going to visit or anything", Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. The only reason why, would be for a funeral or for a wedding. But other than that, no", Chief answered.

"Then we'll visit you," Doc replied to Charlie's statement.

"But with the sun", Edward said, confusion on his face. Isabella had frozen under my touch before she was being attacked by Alice. I was confused as to what just happened, looking to see Edward's face in thought.

"Oh, thank you Bella! Thank you so much!. You have no idea how much easier this makes on us. Honestly, you're the best!"

I was completely confused about what was going on, when little witch had walked in with a few things. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"Can you all give me some type of jewelry that you all wear, on a daily basis", Bonnie asked them all. She did some of her voodoo, leaving the others except Stefan in wonder about what she was doing. The Cullen's were interested and captivated at her work. "Please step into the sunlight outside. I have one more thing I need to do."

They all walked outside, all of us trailing behind them to see what it was that was going to happen next. Bonnie was talking in Latin, letting her powers take control of the situation. As the sun set on their pale faces, we saw their sparkled skin look less diamond like. Bonnie went to each of them with her flame, asking Isabella to trail her.

Isabella gasped in wonder, turning her head to look at Bonnie, not believing what she was doing. Obviously, she didn't expect little witch to go this far.

"I'm not finished but I need more time and rest before I can continue with it. For now, they will change slowly." Bonnie turned to them before continuing. "You each need to start packing everything up, and start making yourself scarce. You have a week before your eyes change, and that's when you need to make your way to Mystic Falls so I can continue my spell."

"Bonnie, what did you do", Blondie asked in disbelief.

"I'm changing them. The spirits, they came to me as I was collecting the things I needed. They'll start to become like Damon and Stefan. And in a weeks time, they'll need to finish the change. By then I'll have the power and time I need. Until then, I'm exhausted. Elena will have to drive first and then I'll take my turn. I wish you luck, and I'll see you all soon. But for now, I need to sleep." Isabella was still awestruck. She had stood there, staring at Bonnie as everyone had gotten into their cars.

"It's time to go, Princess," I told her, pulling her to the real world. She turned to the Cullens, a smile on her face before being pulled into a hug by Esme. She said her goodbyes to all the Cullens, leaving Edward last. He opened his arms wide, Isabella walking into them.

"I want to prove to you that I am sorry", he whispered to her before letting her go. "Well now you can." She walked back to me and I put out my hand, waiting for her to grab it. When she did, she waved one last time before we walked to the car. I opened her door, letting her slid in before getting in the driver's seat. We hit the highway when she put her seat down. I put on The Worry List by Blue October, singing her to sleep as we headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. I'm sorry that these chapters are taking awhile to come out. I'm going through a bit. I was told a couple months back that a very close friend of mine had gone missing after his mother had died and found out today that he's actually okay, and moving on with his life. I'm finally being pulled out of my funk, happy that he's okay, but I still wish desperately to see him and say a couple things to him, but sadly that's not going to happen. Well I hope you liked this chapter my loves. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You're reviews crack me up. Thank you for reviewing. You've given me a lot on your thoughts about Damon's inner ramblings and it's positive feedback. :) I hope I've done it some justice. I'm friends with a lot of guys and I get to hear all their dirty thoughts seeing as they don't have any filters so I just took my experience from them and added it to Damon, making them more mature. **

**WARNING: This gets a little graphic in the car scene and I know some people don't like it with so much graphic detail. So just wanted to let you know!**

_**I'm still waiting for someone to fess up who nominated my story, so PLEASE let me know. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to their rightful owners**_

**Full Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes depressed like in the book. It's only been a month. For almost a year Charlie has been mourning his little sister, Miranda Gilbert. He gets a call from Liz Forbes, saying she needs his help at Mystic Falls and wants to know if he's willing to take the offer. He talks to Bella about it and tells her she'll have her family again. Hearing the new, Bella becomes her old self and agrees with Charlie about moving. She meets everyone and her and Charlie find out their secret and Charlie is willing to protect Isabella's friends and his baby sister.**

_Previously On My New Life, In Mystic Falls_

_"It's time to go, Princess," I told her, pulling her to the real world. She turned to the Cullens, a smile on her face before being pulled into a hug by Esmé. She said her goodbyes to all the Cullens, leaving Edward last. He opened his arms wide, Isabella walking into them._

_"I want to prove to you that I am sorry", he whispered to her before letting her go. "Well now you can." She walked back to me and I put out my hand, waiting for her to grab it. When she did, she waved one last time before we walked to the car. I opened her door, letting her slid in before getting in the driver's seat. We hit the highway when she put her seat down. I put on The Worry List by Blue October, singing her to sleep as we headed back home._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

(DamonPOV)

We'd driven almost the day away, deciding to stay together and not split into two groups. We were passing the Montana border when Stefan got a phone call from his best friend, Lexi. Once he was done talking to her on the phone, he called mine.

"What's up, little brother?"

"We're stopping at Lexi's for tonight and tomorrow. Then, we'll be on our way back to Virginia."

"I take it you and Lexi are going to go do your own thing for your birthday," I asked as I passed a truck that had cut me off.

"Yeah, so tomorrow all the time is yours and Isabella's. I already got Charlie to make plans to go check out some sights since he'll be entertaining Elena while I'm gone." I hummed my consent, thinking of the possibilities with the sleeping angel next to me. I looked to the dark-haired beauty that I could now call mine. She was sleeping heavily, snoring lightly. Her eyes were closed, and hair thrown over one shoulder. I could stare at her for hours on end when she was asleep. Not saying she wasn't beautiful awake, but when she was awake she was a temptress. Always making me beg for more.

"Then we'll see you at Lexi's. I'll tell Caroline and Tyler to stop at a restaurant so Isabella can eat." I hung up the phone, talking Blondie as her and wolf boy were driving next to us.

"Pick a restaurant in the vicinity. I want to stop before we head to Lexi's."

"More like you don't want to see her," Caroline laughed. Barbie was right. I didn't want to see the older vampire. Lexi hated me with a passion because of all the hell I put Stefan through. But I hated her too. A very mutual feeling since she ran me off back in 1892. I shuddered at the memory of wood being pierced almost directly into my heart.

"Yeah, that too. Just pick one and Isabella and I will meet you. We have to stop at the gas station first." I sped ahead of the two as we pulled off the freeway into a small town. They cruised by, searching for somewhere to eat while I pulled into an old-looking gas station. I got out of the car and went inside to pay for gas and a pack of Marlboro Menthol NXT's. When I walked to the car, I lit up my cigarette and started pumping the gas. Probably not the smartest thing to do at a gas station, but I honestly didn't care because all I wanted was to feel the mint flavor and nicotine that came from Menthol cigarettes. My phone vibrated, showing me a text from Caroline where they were. Once the pump was in place, I grabbed my aviators and threw them on. After about two minutes, Isabella opened the car door and stepped out, throwing her hair up in the process. She stretched before rounding to looking to me. She walked around the car to stand next to my side, laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Where are we," She asked in a low voice.

"We, are currently in Montana. Tyler and Caroline are waiting at the restaurant three streets down." I moved away from Isabella, putting the pump nozzle back in its place.

"Do we need to get anything for the road?"

"Not yet. I would wait until before the highway. We're going to get off on a dirt road about twenty miles after that. Stefan has a place for us to stay. It's his birthday tomorrow so since we're close to his best friend, we're going to her instead of her coming to him." She stepped into the car, nodding, before playing with her iPod. She stared at me for a while before beginning her interrogation.

"So why am I just finding out that tomorrow is Stefan's birthday?"

I smiled at her obvious question before answering,"He doesn't like telling everyone because he doesn't like the attention."

"Doesn't like attention, huh? Well I guess he better suck it up. Now, we need to find a mall so I know where to go tomorrow morning." I saw her run her hand through her bangs that escaped the pony tail, letting her scent run over me. It made me feel like I was at home, and caused me to relax.

"We'll look once we get closer. Let's go eat and talk about what you want to get Stefan." I knew she wouldn't let up on the fact that she wanted to get Stefan something. It would have to wait until tomorrow, when Stefan was gone with Lexi.

"What did you get him?"

"First, I got him another journal. He's constantly writing, and goes through journals like they're nothing. I also got him and Elena a free night away from Ric and Jenna. They agreed to let them go out for the night and come back to our place," I replied. God, the things Ric and Jenna would believe.

"I take it they're not coming back to yours." She smirked at my tone.

"Definitely not! I'm not letting that happen while I'm home." My face was pulled back in an expression of disgust. They've already done it once, and I wouldn't like for a repeat.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get Elena something for that night." At the thought of her walking into a lingerie store, my mind automatically came up with the image of Isabella in a black little number. I moved my thoughts in another direction before I started to sport a hard on. I pulled into the parking lot that we were meting Tyler and Caroline were at. We walked in and saw them sitting down in the front.

"How long is the wait", Isabella asked Barbie before sitting next to her.

"Between five and ten minutes. All they have to do is clear up a table. I requested one next to the bar, because Tyler wants to watch the hockey game on the big screen. Plus, we all know that Damon is going to be drinking up a storm." I laughed at her comment, and let loose another chuckle as Isabella punched her. I loved when my girl got aggressive. "Fuck you guys and your ability to drink and drive no problem."

Caroline laughed and turned to wink at me. "You are going to have your hands full when she drinks. Because the only time she drinks is when she's telling a story, or if she's going all out."

"Going all out," I asked.

"Oh babe, when I drink, I drink to get wasted. It may take me a whole night, or it may take me a few hours, but eventually I'll get there", she said, patting my leg as I leaned on the wall next to her.

"Table of four? Under Lockwood?" We followed the waiter, who was checking out Caroline and Isabella, eyes glued to their asses as they walked in front of him to sit down. I growled slightly, giving him a glare which didn't see since he was preoccupied with the girls. We ordered our food when Isabella brought up Stefan's birthday.

"So what are you getting for Stefan?"

"Oh well I somewhat coordinated with Damon. I bought them a night at a high-end hotel. I included room service, alcohol, and an en suite for them." As they talked I walked to the bar, ordering a bunch of shots to kick off our night. I heard Isabella ask where I was and turned to look at Caroline who was facing my way as Isabella was faced in the other direction.

_Don't tell her where I'm at. I'll creep on her. _I winked at Caroline. I grabbed the tray full of shots and made my way back/ As I walked closer I heard Isabella ranting about getting Stefan a new camera and wondering where the hell I was. Caroline was giggling, almost giving me away.

"Seriously, where the fuck is Damon?!" I leaned down to whisper in her ear and wrapped an arm around her as I told her, "Right here, baby." I felt her jump and smack my arm lightly.

"Fucking vampires, man. I just can't win!" I kissed her on the cheek then made my way to my seat. I set the shoots down and Caroline made a noise of excitement as she saw them. She rubbed her hands together and grabbed one. She threw it back and held her breath before inhaling. She grabbed another one and twirled it around in Isabella's face, teasing her. A thoughtful expression came on her face before she started talking to me, too low for Isabella to hear what she was saying.

"Do you think that maybe she could actually drink?" Isabella turned her attention to Tyler before I replied. "Charlie would kill her, and she's supposed to drive back."

"Well, I mean, if our blood can heal people, can't it make someone sober? Can't it _heal _the alcohol out of her system?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've never tried it. If it doesn't, then I'll just drive back."

Once the shots were cleared between Caroline, Tyler and I, I left to get four beers and returned, shoving one in front of Isabella. She looked at the beer before she looked to me. "Um, babe. I'm driving, and my dad may not care that I drink, but I'm pretty sure he would have a problem now."

"Well, Caroline and I talked and decided that we would try something. If my blood can heal you, let's see if it can sober you up. Plus, I wanna see how smashed you get. If it doesn't work, I'll drive while you sober up and sleep for a bit", I winked to her.

"Oh this will be fun. Are we gonna dance on a table again, or are we gonna sing to the whole bar," Tyler asked, a smirk settled onto his face.

"At least I didn't flirt with a cross dresser."

He groaned as Caroline and I looked at him in disbelief. I've had some pretty bad times when I was drunk, but a _cross dresser__? _I don't think it can get any worse than that. Wait a minute, yeah it could. "Now this is something I want to hear", I said to them. Caroline nodded in agreement before yelling, "Tyler! Tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, I have it recorded Care. I'll go through my computer to find it when we get home." Isabella grabbed her beer and took a drink before winking at Tyler's glare. I kept going back to get more drinks and shots, watching Isabella slam back everything that was handed to her. Caroline and I were laughing at Tyler and Isabella's behavior, relishing in the positive atmosphere they gave off. When Isabella's words started slurring together I finally stopped getting alcohol and handed the bartender my card. Once I paid, I went back to the table to finish my beer as Isabella finished her margarita. Once she was done, I signaled to Caroline, hinting that it was time to go. She took one side on Tyler as I let Isabella put all her weight on me. Her and Tyler tried to support each other, making it worse in the process. I helped Isabella get in the car before sliding into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Isabella was singing to every song that came on before I turned onto a dead-end road. I looked over at her, listening to her sing I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Her voice was sinful as is, but when she sings, her voice takes on a different edge. If I had known she could sing this well, drunk too, then I would have her sing to me every damn day. She was moving her upper body to the beat, bouncing in her seat. She made it so damn hard to not attack her and ravish her body. She was my sexy woman, she was my seductress, she was my beautiful angel, but all in all, she was mine. I turned off the car in the middle of the song, causing her to look at me in protest. I leaned my arm on the steering wheel, taking in her beautiful face. When she looked me in the eyes she immediately flushed. As she opened her mouth I took advantage of speaking first, effectively cutting her off.<p>

"You are so beautiful. Did you know that?" She looked down as I brushed the hair out of her face. She shook her head no at my question. I wanted to see her eyes, to look in them so I could tell her that she was beautiful, no matter what. I wanted to tell her how every time I saw her she took my breath away. How she always had me wanting for more, wanting to possess her. I wanted to tell her exactly why I wanted to make love to her, slowly and brutally. Dragging out her release and dragging it out so she could feel how I feel about her in every touch, in every action I made. I wanted her to know that she was mine, and that I was hers.

So instead of saying anything, I lunged to her, pushing her against the door so she had nowhere to go. I moved my right hand to her neck, still avoiding her new tattoo, pulling her lips to mine in a brutal battle. My teeth hit hers with how rough we were kissing, and I nipped at her bottom lip. I tasted the blood from her lip and ran my tongue quickly over her cut and licked it before resuming kissing her. I moved my hands to her hips and yanked her down, moving her to the center of her bench seat. When her back hit the seat she moved her arms to circle me under mine as I supported myself. I kneeled between her legs with one on the seat and the other on the floorboard. Isabella threw her leg over my hips, pulling my lower half down to meet hers. I could feel her heat through her jeans and I hardened to the point of pain. No one would be able to interrupt us this time.

In order to distract myself from my erection I went to Isabella's ear, tugging lightly on the lobe before moving down her neck. I licked her collar bone and made a wet trail to the swell of her breasts with my tongue. She tasted exquisite, and I could smell the alcohol running through her veins, making her skin and scent taste sweeter and muskier.

"Oh baby, you taste so wonderful it should be a sin." She moaned and I moved to her clothed nipple before biting her lightly. She pushed her back up, making her arch into my body, pressing her gorgeous body into mine. I couldn't help but the thrust lightly into her. When she released a hiss through her teeth I couldn't help but to moan to let her know that I felt the same. I went back to her lips, kissing her until we had to breathe. During that time, she unwrapped her hands and brought them around my neck, rushing her hands through my hair and massaging my scalp. She tugged lightly, making me growl deep in my chest. When she bucked her hips into mine, she ran her heat directly into the tip of my length. I groaned at the wonderful feeling, wishing desperately to be inside her. Every time she moved her hips against mine, I couldn't stop the noises that left my mouth. I started sucking on her neck when she moved it to the side. At her act of submission, I felt my fangs descend and the veins around my eyes pop up. I slipped my incisors into her skin smoothly, sucking deeply, pulling her blood into my mouth. Her blood still had the same taste as before but seemed like wine, how as it sits longer and longer it becomes stronger.

I brought my nail to my neck and made a cut large enough for her to get my blood. When she didn't go to the wound I pulled back. My breathing was heavy with lust, just like my gaze. I looked into Isabella's eyes, seeing them almost black with lust before saying, "Bite me before it heals baby." I went back to her neck and felt her lips on mine. I felt her tongue lick lightly at the wound before I felt the wonderful tugging sensation. Isabella's grip on my lower body became stronger as she moved her legs tighter to hold me down. Her hands left my hair, quickly moving under my arms to continue her trek down my back before her hands were on my ass. She grabbed me and pushed me more into her, giving us both the friction we needed. I moaned at the feeling, wanting to tear her jeans off just to get closer to her. After I moaned I released her neck, watching it heal. I left a somewhat larger mark than I had before, giving me a rush of power at seeing it on her. She pulled away once it was healed and moved her hands to the back of my shirt, pulling it off. She brought her lips to mine when I moved my hands to the bottom of hers, taking hers off as well.

I looked to see her in a black, silky bra before I decided that it too had to go. When I lifted her up to reach the clasp of her bra, I looked to see of she was really sober and not drunk.

"Dammit Damon, hurry up", Isabella demanded. I smirked at her and latched our lips together before undoing it. I didn't pull away from the kiss, even as I slowly moved her straps down her arms, feeling how soft her skin was in the process. I did pull away to throw her bra in the back of the seat where we had thrown our shirts. When I looked back to her I saw her top half-naked in front of me, her hair now down, spread around her shoulders and falling off the seat like a dark chocolate waterfall. Before letting me ogle for too long, Isabella grabbed me and brought me back to her lips, tasting her wonderful tongue against mine. I could feel her nipples harden as my chest touched hers. Skin on skin contact. I moved my hands to feel her heavy weight on her chest in my hands before squeezing. She moaned, releasing me from the kiss. I moved my lips down to her breast and latched onto a nipple, licking her lightly with my tongue before I pulled back to blow on it. I watched as her breasts swelled slightly at her state of arousal and her nipple hardened to a sharp peak. I did the same to her left nipple, watching the same, wonderful reaction. I brought my hand to her right side, pulling and tugging harshly as I latched back on. I moved my tongue in circles, hearing her moans before moving my tongue back and forth quickly, loving how sensitive she was. I bit at her lightly, getting the reaction I was hoping for. She kept thrusting her hips up, catching her core against my length. The one relief I had from the friction my jeans and boxers gave. A rough but smooth friction. I sped up my movements against her and on her nipple. She was clawing at my back, breaking skin but causing pleasure as I felt them heal. I knew she was close when she kept her hips glued to mine, no longer thrusting but keeping pressure. She bucked one last time and held her breath as she came. As I felt more heat from her center, I felt the tingle in my lower spine, thrusting harder and faster against her until my release. I felt my dick twitch as spurt after spurt of cum was released. I pressed her into the seat with my weight until I had finished, breathing heavy.

"Well I didn't expect it to go that far," I told her, laughing lightly as I tried to catch my breath. She laughed as well, wrapping her arms around me. I let myself relax against her, loving the heat and smell she gave off. Even though she didn't smell completely of me, I could smell myself enough to please my sadistic side for now. We saw Isabella's phone light up and it vibrated once. I reached for it, seeing it was a text from Alice, and read it.

_If you two don't get clothes on and stop dry humping like the dogs we live next to, then Charlie's going to come searching and trust me when I say it's not going to be pretty. You can ravish her later Damon, but for now, don't let the Chief know! And will you two just have sex already?! Jeez! Every time I get a vision of you two, Jasper has to rush me into the woods and fuck me so hard I think the Earth is cracking all the way through to China. We'll see you soon!_

I laughed hard, feeling Isabella shudder against me as my laugh vibrated in my chest, sending little vibrations to her sensitive, bruised breasts.

"What," she asked.

"Alice. She said we better get going or else your dad is gonna come looking for us. And she says it doesn't end pretty." Well she could read it later. I pulled her up with me as I sat up and helped her get her bra back on. She reached back to grab my shirt but I got it first, wanting her to wear another one that I had. Once I found my black button up in the bag, I threw it around her shoulders. She buttoned it up as I threw my shirt on and started the car. She leaned next to me as we drove to Lexi's and let her hand trail, absent-mindedly on my leg. She ran her hand through her hair, before resuming her previous actions.

"So your experimenting worked. I sobered up as soon as your blood hit my tongue", she said. I smiled at our _experiment _as she called it. I threw my arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to me. I wanted to love this woman everyday and every night for the rest of my existence.

"Well now I know we can go have fun on a school night and have you completely okay in the morning." I smiled at her as that last thought ran through my mind. I'd never take it back, and it somewhat scared me.

* * *

><p>We finally found the dirt road we had to turn down and saw where everyone parked. I leaned against the door frame behind Isabella as she knocked. I trailed my other hand that wasn't holding me up, up and down her lower spine. As Lexi approached the door she shot me a thought before answering the door.<p>

**Another girl Damon? Sheesh, could you make your stench anymore potent on this girl. God, you go through them like they're fucking candy. **

When Lexi answered the door, I felt Isabella go tense against me. She looked to Lexi, awe on her face. Lexi returned the look.

"Lexi?"

"Bella?"

**Damon, you're going to fucking die. **

Well...Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my loves. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
